Crave You
by xXLadyDecemberXx
Summary: There are only a few things that Wally actually cares about in life which would be: his house, his family, his ride, his spot on the track team, his popularity, his girls, his friends, and most of all his sex. Not one of those includes rich nerds that happen to be the older brother to his little cousin's best friend. AU. SLASH. Birdflash Wally/Dick. boy/boy. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1: Scoring Tens

**Hello there lovelies! This IS A SLASH FIC. Don't like, then you don't have to read. **

**My co-author used to be **_**princessgothicfull**_**, but now I'm attempting at writing this on my own.**

**This is the rewritten version!**

**I actually got the idea while watching Don Jon so HERE IT IS!**

**The ages so far are: Wally-18, Dick-16, Bart-12, Tim-13, Barbara-16, Jason Todd-14, Damian-4, **

**WARNINGS: Slash, male-male relationship, language, man-whore behavior, suggestive themes**

**PAIRING: Birdflash (Dick/Wally) Robin-Nightwing/Kid Flash**

**DISCLAIMER: … Oh how I wish I owned Young Justice, but sadly I don't.**

**Rating may go up for later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

**Crave You**

**Chapter One**

**Scoring Tens**

"I swear, you are the finest thing I've ever laid eyes upon." Wally West widened his bright green eyes innocently, trying to make his comment seem all the more realistic. The smile of a predator ready for the kill made its way across his freckled face, causing the girl in front of him to grin. Don't get him wrong, she was a pretty girl but he'd been with better. _Way_ better.

"Is that so? Well, you aren't exactly an eye sore either, baby." She twirled a lock of dark hair around her fingers, smiling coyly at the redhead while leaning forward only slightly to minimize some of their distance. She slyly pulled down a little on the hem of her tight pink V-neck, exposing most of her boobs to the searching eager eyes of the other teen.

He smirked a little, placing one of his hands on the locker beside the girl's head.

"I sure hope you're not still with Charlie, such a shame to see a pretty girl like you being all caged in by that big idiot." Wally could tell he was getting closer and closer to his goal; the girl was already turning all ditsy on him.

If he'd been watching this scene with some other guy in his place he'd probably be laughing his ass off and cracking jokes about what a douche that guy was for lying to her. –But this _was_ him. And hey- don't give me that look! She was obviously going along with it, so don't judge. Everyone knew about his reputation, so if a girl chose to play his game then it's all on her. She knew what she was getting herself into.

You see, getting girls was his strong suit, his profession if you will. He knew how to work them very well, thus why everyone at his shit excuse of a high school called him by the name Kid Flash. He could get any girl he wanted in a matter of seconds.

"I, uh...I'm breaking up with him, very soon." She forced herself to pay attention, already losing herself in the musk of Wally's cologne and his captivating eyes taking her in, heels and skirt included.

_Say, why don't we take this...somewhere a little more private...?_

"Well I'm definitely not the cheating type but... since you're breaking up with him, I'll make an exception." What a lie, he chuckled to himself. That was definitely one thing he didn't give a shit about, cheating. If the girl was willing then fair game man! There are only a few things that Wally actually cares about in life, which would be: his house, his family, his ride, his spot on the track team, his popularity, his girls, his friends, and most importantly his sex. Not one of those included being faithful.

The girl's head cleared enough for her to wrap her arms around Wally's neck and her calf tight around his to get him ever so closer. She gave a sultry smile with pearly white teeth and prepared to say something else, but her words never made it past the pouty ruby lips.

"THERE you are! I've been looking for you all around, cuz! You promised to take me and Tim to the arcade!" Wally groaned, hanging his head in defeat as the boy came bounding up to them, with an uncomfortable looking ebony tailing not too far behind. _Ugh, why does this always happen to me?_ Wally pulled himself regretfully slow away from the brunette, turning to his younger cousin while clenching his teeth together in irritation. Why couldn't Bart manage to need him when he _wasn't_ trying to get with a girl?

"Bart can't you see I'm a little busy here? I'm sure you both can manage to walk by yourselves." Wally said, giving Bart and Tim a wild look with his eyes, while trying to stay visibly calm in front of the girl. Speaking of which, the brunette gasped loudly, earning the attention of the other three males who snapped their heads in her direction just to see her absolutely horrified by the redhead's suggestion.

"Oh my god Wally, why don't you just take the poor kids? Don't make them walk all by themselves! We can continue this later... My treat." She gave him a flirty smile, which actually made Wally have to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Is that Mandy...or was it Melinda? She's not the one from yesterday. Right?" Bart interrupts, jutting his lower lip out in confusion, blinking at Wally and the now angry girl before turning to Tim in question. Tim's mouth quickly forms into a straight line, aware of the origin of Wally's behavior which was still unknown to Bart and Tim wasn't going to be the one to tell him. The twelve year old quickly gives up before turning back to his cousin.

"She isn't?...whatever! Come ooon! Wally, let's go-go-go!" Bart wraps his hands around Wally's forearm, pulling him with as much force he could muster, his worn white and blue sneakers squeaking loudly against the linoleum in the school hallway. Wally let the younger boy drag him out, saving him from the attitude of a bitchy teenage girl who stood not too far behind with a look of disbelief on her tanned face. Instead, Wally settled for glaring at the messy auburn hair at the top of his little cousin's head, which was oblivious to everything.

When they pushed through the front doors of the school and made it to the front walkway, the redhead rounds on the kids, yanking his arm out of Bart's surprisingly tight grasp. Tim and Bart stood silently frozen in spot as the stare up at the face of the seething teen.

"What the HELL Bart- I was in the middle of getting another hook up until you ruined it! Couldn't you have waited at least a few minutes?" Wally glared pretty hardcore at his little cousin, but of course if Bart noticed he didn't seem to care

"..Sorry Wally. We can come back later? Or I could just call Alfred and have him pick us up." The dark haired thirteen year old gave an apologetic look, well, what Wally could guess was an apologetic look from behind his dark glasses. Why the younger wore them all the time never ceased to confuse him.

Bart elbows Tim in the ribs, hard, and turns back at Wally with wide, puppy like light green eyes "But you prooomisssed! And we are out of classes since like, an hour ago!"

Wally was about to say something else, but Bart cuts him off. "And Aunt Iris said you had to, so there!" he rounds on Tim with pleading eyes, "You were there when she said it, Tim! Back me up!"

The dark haired boy awkwardly looked between the two redheads, the older giving him a fierce look that dared him to side with Bart and the other looking so frantic, like he might pull his own hair out. Tim cleared his throat, choosing his battle wisely and answered. "She didn't exactly say he had to, she suggested it..." He trailed off, toeing a rock that happened to be on the edge of the sidewalk by his feet.

"Fine, whatever, let's go to my car." Wally sighed in defeat, slowly fishing his car keys out of the pocket of his favorite pair of blue jeans. There wasn't any use in arguing with someone as stubborn as Bart Allen.

The youngest busted out a giant grin and gave a whoop of joy. "Crash! I heard there's a tournament of Dance Battle Supreme in a few hours! We'll make them feel the mode!" The twelve year old made use of his peculiar vocabulary which he made up on his first day of high school because in his opinion, the language needed to be refreshed up. The kid was in fact a genius, causing him to skip a few grades and be placed in the Freshmen class this year. Though when it came to common sense, he wasn't as blessed.

The oldest of the three rolled his eyes before trudging through the parking lot and what was left of the lingering teenagers with the two pre-teens following close behind.

"I hope you have another way of getting home because I'm busy tonight." Wally said without sparing them a glance, finally coming to a stop beside a bright yellow Mustang and making quick work of the lock. The hyper boy hopped into the back seat of the car and settled himself, while Tim entered a bit more shyly, trying not to damage anything in the older's beloved vehicle.

"Tim's older brother Dick will take us to the Manor for the night. Didn't you pay attention when I told you I'm staying over?" Bart tilts his head to the side, raising a slim eyebrow. In reality, Wally had not in fact paid attention; he had been too preoccupied with thinking of an entire evening babysitting the pre-teens to care about what he said.

"Oh yeah well, good for you two." Wally mumbled, deciding to tune the younger two out.

Well more like Bart, Tim never really did say much. Sometimes Wally wondered why the redhead couldn't be more like that. He quickly sped out of Gotham Academy parking lot and down the highway. Wally was just starting to relax when, Bart poked his head besides Wally's, nearly making him slam on the brakes accidentally. Bart whined out, "How much longer until we get there, cuz? I'm bored to death in here!"

Death is right! If he keeps up with scaring the shit outta Wally, everyone in this car will be dead. Bart flopped down on the leather seat in a dramatic fashion, getting an amused smirk from Tim. Honestly, the ebony haired boy seemed mute or something. Maybe Wally should offer to get him therapy? I guess so many years of hanging with Bart would do that with a person.

Wally's eyes widened almost comically, breathing heavily and grasping his chest in a pained way. "I thought we already had this conversation. Don't DO that! Remember last time? God Bart, sit back please or you can walk to the stupid arcade." Wally shuttered, flashbacks of old ladies with canes and a screaming Bart clutching his head desperately while simultaneously choking him fluttered his mind.

Bart pouted a bit, but cringed at the memory and the way Wally yelled at him (after checking if he was fine, that is) "It's a habit! I can't help it, I'm impulsive. And we'd prefer you to drive us, thankyouverymuch," he then turned to Tim, "did I tell you that story? It was terrifyingly awesome!"

Tim blinked slowly behind the dark glasses, before shrinking himself back into his seat. "The time you almost run over a granny?"

"Yeah, that one!" Bart nodded his head frantically.

Wally actually chuckled a little at that, it actually was a little funny... -Well, after they got over the shock of the whole situation, it was hilarious. The redhead slowly came to a rolling stop at a curb in front of a rather large brick building with bright red and blue neon letters and gaming posters taped to the front window, located in between a sketchy drugstore with a one eyed women smoking a joint on the front steps and a pawnshop with a pretty sweet bass on the front window display. Bart and Wally used to spend most of their summers here together when they had nothing else to do, until Wally became fifteen and started shunning the younger boy for reasons unknown to Bart.

"Alright you two, we're here. Do you need money or anything before I go?" Wally turned in the driver's seat to face the two boys who still sat in the back. Both of them quickly shook their heads no. Shrugging Wally turned back around to face the steering wheel, waiting patiently, _well, patiently for him_, for the boys to get out. Tim quickly opened up his door before stepping out onto the gravel, adjusting his dark shades before moving towards the building with a nod to the one-eyed women. Bart followed suit, giving Wally a wide grin before sliding off the leather seat with ease and exiting the Mustang.

"Wait don't-"

Wally cringed as the younger slammed the door almost shattering all the windows at once. "...slam the door." Well too late for that.

Wally rolled his eyes. Yet another utterly useless try. 'Why do I ever expect anything less? At least now I don't have to deal with the terror twins for the rest of the day.'

"See ya, cuz! Thanks for the Whizees!" Bart runs into the arcade, the bell ringing loudly as the door opened and slammed shut, waving around a red and yellow bag that used to be in Wally's compartment in the back seat.

Tim waved an awkward goodbye and followed his eager friend, and then they were gone.

"That little pest! I swear this is the last time I take him anywhere." Wally grumbled to himself_. I was saving those for later after track practice! _He immediately turned the key in the ignition, sighing in bliss as the engine roared to life. Oh sweet Jesus. You know what that is the sound of? Yes exactly, nothing! No Bart, just completely beautiful silence. The redhead did a little victory dance in his seat before straightening himself out.

Wally wasn't exactly a douche; you'd feel the same way though if you had to spend twenty four-seven with the little ball of impulsive energy. Most people only got to see their cousins occasionally so it wasn't that bad, but he lived with the irritation for Christ's sake! He smiled a little to himself as he drove far away from the brick building that held his cousin. Thank Jesus it's the weekend!

**~0~0~0~**

Dick kicks open the door and enters his bedroom with his arms full of Alfred's cookies, padding quickly with graceful feet across the wood flooring to set the tray on the nightstand beside his bed. He didn't hesitate in hopping onto said bed where his bestie lay studying a fashion magazine on her stomach.

"Alfred says he'll keep Jay and Dami occupied, so we have the day to ourselves." He says, nestling in between the overly fluffy (and expensive) pillows with a patched stuffed elephant by his hip. He laid his iPhone on his other side, ignoring the device as he side glanced at his friend. This was how they normally spent their Friday nights, sitting in Dick's room alternating between chatting, watching movies, and stuffing their faces _-gracefully and with mannerism_\- with Alfred, his beloved butler's infamous cuisine_._ They weren't pigs after all, they were _classy_.

"Thank GOD, I love the little runts but a girl has to have some time to herself. I don't know how you do it Greyson." Barbara shook her head in an incredulous way, an amused smile in place just thinking about the boy's three little brothers.

She continued to thumb through the magazine, occasionally making weird faces at the pictures and leaning down to smell the perfume samples. The ebony haired sixteen-year-old had gotten pretty used to the girl's habits. Dick first met his redheaded counterpart when he was around the age of nine. Those were trying times for the boy since around that time his parents had died in a dreadful accident. The young acrobat was then adopted to the richest man in Gotham city. And of course, being Dick and all, he was…rather short. That being said, every kid and their second cousin were trying to pick on the scrawny boy for being lucky enough to be picked by the famous playboy. That's when Babs came in.

The tall girl was plain vicious when given the circumstances. She didn't take shit from anyone_. Not that Dick couldn't take up for himself_, he was definitely capable, he just promised his new father that he wouldn't get into any trouble or make himself stand out.

But now at sixteen, Dick could handle his own problems. He was still on the short side and very lean but he did have some pretty kickass abs, if he did say so himself.

He rolls his eyes with a fond smile "I'm just awesome that way. And, I think that one would look awesome on you." poking the photo of a black and yellow dress.

"You think so? I'm sure if I bought that then Karen would steal it from me. You know her love of the colors black and yellow." Barbara giggled at the thought of her darker skinned friend.

The redhead then literally threw the magazine making it smack into a crème colored wall across the room from the king size bed. She yawned and sat up stretching and turning her head till it make a sickening pop that the girl knew her best friend hated. Just as she expected, Dick made a face before giving her a little kick in the leg.

He groans and represses a shudder, "Babs! I've told you how unhealthy that is, ugh!" he sits and nibbles on a cookie, "Hey, do we have calculus homework? Jay threw my notebook into the pool and I have no idea."

"Yep, it's like forty questions and they're all due Monday. I totally wouldn't worry about it if I were you; we all know Mrs. Quinn has some creepy thing for you-!" Barbara wiggles her eyebrows suggestively before bursting into giggles yet again. "I swear she's such a pedophile! Especially crushing on poor little gay kids.''

He gave a heavy groan, suppressing a shudder at the memory of his blonde teacher. "And she has a boyfriend. Why doesn't HE get pestered all around?" he wriggled to lie side by side with Barbara, "She's better than Mr. Wilson at least, the guy is such a creeper. And what about you? Did Cameron finally give up on taking you to the movies?" He asked, elbowing her playfully. "Don't be cold! He seems like a nice guy!" he couldn't help but snicker at the face the redhead made.

Barbara groaned, rolling over and burying her face in Dick's blue duvet. "shuff uffh. Hss goss." she mumbled. Dick laughed; he was used to Barbara acting like this. He knew how to decipher her language, thank god. She basically meant something along the lines of 'shut up, he's gross.' The redhead finally rolled back over, her makeup in smudges on her face from being buried in the plushy covers.

"Have you found anyone yet? I mean come onnn, you are always rating the guys at school! You can't tell me you wouldn't at least date one of them."

The ebony haired teen seemed to ponder the question. To be honest, Dick was the quiet rich kid. He was the smartest kid in his age-group as well so he was considered more of a nerd which meant not a lot of guys were lining up to date him. Actually, there weren't a lot of gay kids anyways to begin with. "Yeah, there are some fine guys around," He had a pensive face while stroking his chin for the show, "but nope, none has that appeal to me, I mean" he gestures wildly, "I don't wanna fall for a face! I want a disgustingly darling, overly cliché Prince Charming and to fall in true luuuve!" He ended using a corny tune and smirking stupidly while Barbara groaned in fake disgust, "You're makeup is ruined, by the way."

Barbara gasps in horror, literally jumping up off of the bed and sprinting across the white carpet to the boy's large full body mirror that was the size of two large Gothic style doors. "God, Dick! It's all your fault you asshole." The redhead's disgruntled face quickly morphed into a mischievous grin, "Where do you keep you makeup Dicky?"

He rolled in the bed, and waved his hand to the left "In the same place, in the closet at the bottom right and in the chest. Why do you always forget it?" He sits up on the bed with a leg over the other, "Want me to help? We both know you're crap with the eyeliner. And how it is my fault?" Dick cocked his head.

"Sometimes I wonder why you even have makeup... That's just so strange." The redhead mumbled while digging through the said chest. She gave a satisfied squeal before yanking out the red makeup bag. "It's always your fault. Don't act all innocent." She skipped across the clean floor and slumped down on Dick's bed tossing him the bag. "So Cassie invited me to go out on a girl's night this weekend, you in?" Dick raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Just because he was gay doesn't mean he wanted to go on a girl's night.

Taking out an oiled wet napkin and wiping Babs face for the smudges of makeup "You do realize I am actually a guy, right? Close your eyes," dabbing for the leftover mascara "The fact I'm openly gay doesn't mean I want a girl's night." He then took the eyeliner and started making a cat-like effect to Babs' eye, "Plus half my makeup is used and bought by you, so don't even try to deny it!"

The girl chuckled flipping Dick the bird. "Okay true, you have a point about the makeup thing. But don't deny your love of hanging out with us! I know your secrets, Grayson." Their conversation was interrupted by a terrible pop song playing from Babs' phone.

"Eeep! Oh my GAWD it might be Cass, hold on a sec." She lunged across the bed, almost taking Dick down with her, and grabbed a hold of her small black purse. She reached in searching around for a few seconds while cursing to herself. My god, how big is that thing? Does it have a secret compartment or something? Finally the female located the device and clicked the talk button before pressing it to her ear.

He muffled a laugh at seeing that when Babs ran for her bag, she made him slip and now a long black line connected her eye to her temple. He took out a sharpener to sharpen the now flat tip of the liner as Babs gushed on the phone "If it is Cass, say hi on my behalf!" He checked the time, and in an hour or two he had to go pick up Tim and his hyper friend Bart. Oh, Damian was going to throw a fit when he saw the boys. Tim was supposed to read to him tonight.

"Ooowh girl I'll be there in about an hour! -Oh, and Dicky says hi! Kk bye." Babs ended the call and quickly stood up. "It was Cass and she has an ubber girl emergency so I gotta split." The redhead yanked up her backpack and purse, while smoothing down her short pleated skirt before turning back to me. "Love you, sorry I gotta run! I'll make it up to you lates, I promise! Bye Richard!" She practically sprinted to the door, yelling her reply as she went. Dick didn't have time to tell her about her messed up eyeliner because she'd already slammed the door. Oh well, she should've been more patient.

Dick snorted and imagined her reaction for when she noticed the eyeliner thing, and decided to stretch in his bed and cuddle Zitzka a bit, basking in the quiet before he had to go get his brother.

He curled up in the middle of the large blue comforter, hugging Zitzka softly and yawning "might as well take a power nap..." he closed his eyes and started to drift of lulled by the warmth of his room and the rare quiet.

Dick barely got his eyes shut before the door flew open shattering his dreams and any thoughts of sleep.

"I can't deal with him anymore! _YOU _are the oldest so _you _take care of the brat! I'm done!" Jason screeched running a hand through his ebony hair. For Dick's younger adopted brother, they sure did look a lot alike. You couldn't even tell that they weren't related unless you actually knew them. Personality wise was a huge no, though.

He groaned and sat up, glaring doom to his younger siblings, and noticed Damian sitting as regal as a four year old could on the crook of Jason's arm "Jason, what is the problem now? Didn't Alfred have you dusting the East Wing?" He took the toddler from Jason as he came closer, getting up and settling the child over his hip.

The tiny boy made his trademark lisp, "Tt-Todd bwoke a vase and Pennywowth sent us away. It isn't my fault he's a mowon." For a child so smart, mean and cunning, Damian could be precious with his lisp and adorable scowl on his round face. The boy had darker skin than theirs, but the differences ended there and as them all he looked like they could pass as real siblings.

"R's, Dami, practice them." Dick reminded him, poking a puffy cheek to get a slap on his hand and a hiss as his answer.

Jason glared intensely, hatred burning in his green eyes at the little display of affection between his two brothers. "Keep the smartass in here with you. I don't care what Bruce says, I'm not watching him today." Dick secretly thought that Jason hated the youngest because he was the only real child of Bruce Wayne. Jason lived most of his life in Dick's shadow and now with two extra brothers he continued to be pushed to the curb. The second oldest refuses to talk about his actual feelings though so Dick never quite knew what was running through the anger prone younger teens mind.

Dick balanced the youth clinging to his neck and turned back towards Jason with an appeasing smile, the 'You know I love you' smile.

"I can look after him, yeah. Hey, Jay?" He quickly added at the green eyed boy before he left "Tonight Tim's bringing Bart over, and I was wondering if you wanted to watch Pride and Prejudice with me after Dami goes to sleep? I've started to forget the lines." It was no secret that Jason's favorite book ever was Pride and Prejudice; he had a leather-bound well-loved edition that Alfred introduced him to. He usually saw the movie to rant about the actors or the scenes that was cut off, but he loved it.

"Dwake is still weading to me, isn't he? He pwomised." The toddler's scowl became deeper, to show his distaste.

"I'm sure Timmy won't break his promise, Dami." He then turned to Jason, "So, what'dya say? I can bribe Alfie to make some scones..."

The fourteen year old attempted to look irritated at his older brother's suggestion but Dick could see right through it. "Fine. I guess I will, but just the movie then I'm going to hang with Kori and Rachel." With that said he gave an awkward wave and walked out the door.

Dick grinned as he exited the room, but the smile turned to a grimace as Damian claimed his attention rather plainly by digging his blunt little nails on his neck. And so he spent the next hour playing with his little brother. At the time to pick up Tim, Damian blatantly refused to let go of him so he had to place him in the kid's chair on his car (his pride and joy, a sleek black Mercedes Guardian) and drive to the arcade with him in toll.

Dick pulled in slowly in front of the arcade, awkwardly scanning the area for his younger brother and his partner in crime. His blue eyes landed on the two exiting the brick building. Bart was chatting away, making wild hand-gestures that almost took a lady and her son out. Tim walked close beside him staying silent as usual, hands buried deep in his dark green hoodie listening in content to the redhead ramble.

He smiled at seeing them both and honked the car's horn to draw their attention, which it did as Bart jumped about a feet in the air at the sudden noise before starting to pull Tim towards the car. From the way he moved and kind of hopped, Dick assumed Tim had been played into allowing Bart to eat sweets, and he grimace, it'd be a long night.

"Well, at least they haven't set anything on fire..." He said, wistfully.

Yet.

The tiny boy frowned from his seat at the pair who neared the car, "He's dumb."

Sighing, Dick turned around and bopped him on the nose (gently of course),"Hush, you. He's Tim's friend."

The boys both piled in the back seat, "Thanks again for picking us up Dick." Tim said, giving his brother a small smile before pulling on his seatbelt. The dark haired thirteen year old then noticed his youngest brother glaring at him from the other side of Bart.

He smiled from the rearview mirror before starting the car again and driving off to the manor. "It's no problem, Baby Bird," his smile turned wider at the look of discomfort from Tim at the mockery.

Bart cooed briefly at Damian before turning to Tim with a face-splitting grin "Baby Bird? What's that?" He asked in wonder at a rather embarrassed and wary Tim.

Tim kept glaring heatedly at his older "brother" without uttering a Word, which unnerved Bart.

"It's just something that Bruce always called us... it's nothing." The usually quiet boy shot Dick a look, basically the _I'llkillyouinyoursleep_ look. His older brother just didn't understand it was practically a death sentence to let Bart know of anything he was embarrassed of. Not because the younger would make fun of him, just because he had a loud mouth... Not just any loud mouth, _the_ loud mouth. Bart just couldn't help it, he'd be in the middle of his ramblings as usual and spill whatever secrets he knew of. He'd then say in a sing-song voice 'Spoilers' and shoot an apologetic look. It already happened to Tim too many times to count.

"It sounds cute!" Tim died a little inside. Bart had already been riled on. "So if he's Baby Bird, what are you?" Bart asked, practically bouncing on his seat in excitement.

Dick ignored the obvious distress on his brother's face and went onward, "Well, Tim's Baby Bird, Jay is Little Wing, Dami is Little Bird and I'm Blue Bird. Though Jason calls me Goldie for some reason..." He stopped at that when a car sped ahead of them, and he huffed at the careless driver.

Bart brightened greatly, giving a look to Tim that made him want to strangle his older brother. "That's so cool! Baby Bird," he then nudged Tim's ribs, though no teasing was intended, he just liked the nickname.

Tim silently rolled his eyes, pouting a little while turning away from his best friend. "Is Bruce going to be home tonight?" he asked his older brother with a frown. Their 'dad' was never home anymore. He was always either staying late at Wayne Enterprises or going to business conferences and fundraisers. They hardly saw him anymore.

Dick's smile faltered a bit before he gathered himself again to answer, "He said he'd try, Timmy, but you know how it is..." He winced slightly at the sigh that came from the boy.

To Damian's credit, the child sensed the obvious discomfort of Tim and decided to make himself known as the car got closer to the road that led to the manor "Dwake. You've pwomised to wead one of youw books to me."

Bart barely resisted the urge to coo and pinch the boy's cheeks as Dick sighed in relieve.

"I'll see what I can do Dami, no promises since Bart is here. If I can't tonight then I will tomorrow." The dark haired boy said. Knowing him and Bart's usual routine, he'd probably forget all about his promises to Damian, being stuck in a round of intense video games and chin deep in junk food. Finally the large dark silhouette of the manor came into view, looming over their car.

Damian crossed his tiny arms across his chest "Tt-t." and that was the end of the conversation. Dick's Mercedes came to a stop on front of the manor, and Tim barely had time to go out the door when Bart grabbed him and all but ran towards the doors, babbling excitedly about some video game.

Dick smiled fondly at the pair before opening the back door and taking out Damian from his booster seat. "So, I think it's time for your nap, isn't it?"

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

The redhead groaned, his eyebrows knitting together in discomfort. Why the hell am I so cold? A green eye popped open before quickly shutting again as the bright morning sun shot right into his face, blinding him with almost laser like effects. JESUS CHRIST, was that really necessary? This time he opened both eyes, the sun still attempting to blind him for the rest of his life but he adjusted rather quickly.

"Of course" He mumbled, realizing he was in his bedroom. He rolled over to see a blonde haired girl lying next to him, hogging all the sheets.

He got up, having enough practice to not wake up the girl (Amanda? Miranda? ) and got a quick shower before dressing himself. He took a piece of paper and wrote a tiny note with instructions of which door would be open and a subtle phrase that suggested she better be gone when he came back. He huffed at seeing the girl on the middle of his bed, lounging like she owned it still asleep. He exited the bedroom following the scent of the breakfast Aunt Iris undoubtedly left for him before she and Barry went to work.

He plopped down onto the wooden chair in the kitchen practically drooling at the plate of food in front of him. Wally quickly downed the pancakes and bacon in mere seconds then drank three full glasses of orange juice before he heard the squeak of his bed springs, signaling the female in his room was awake. _Well, shit it's time for me to leave._ Wally quickly stood up and carried his plate and glass to the sink then grabbed his keys from the center of the rectangular table walking out the door to avoid any awkward conversation.

He made it to his car swiftly, but the danger wasn't over so he sped out of the suburbs where his Uncle's house was located and he was just nearing the city when a piece of bright neon paper caught his attention on his rearview mirror. Keeping an eye on the road, he plucked the sticky note to read his aunt's calligraphy 'Go pick up your cousin. Don't you dare make Mr. Pennyworth do it, Wallace.'

Wally cringed at the use of his real name. What were his parents thinking when they named him that? Like come on! Wallace is so not a hot name, it's not hot at all. It's ugly as hell and no girl wants to date a guy named Wallace. Just saying it aloud makes me want to vomit.

Shaking his head, he focused on the road and the route to Tim's house. It actually was pretty hard to get there, far out from anyone's way, but it was as big as hell and hard to miss. The times that Wally had been there were numerous, but he'd never been past the front corridor. Wally didn't even know how many people actually lived there but it had to be a lot by the size of the joint.

After twenty minutes of a long road that seemed to have no end, the dark silhouette of the great house came into Wally's view. No matter how many times he'd been there, the place always made him feel nervous. He could not for the life of him figure out how Bart could stay the night in there without going nuts. (Considering the number of anecdotes of him getting lost for hours on end).

The gates opened noiselessly, as he was two meters from them. That always creeped him out. He parked his beloved car and walked to the giant, wooden double doors and as his fist was about to collide with the wood, Mr. Pennyworth opened them.

"Ah, Master Wallace, good morning. Come in, Master's Timothy and Bartholomew are still having breakfast." Well, at least Bart's name was worse than his.

"Uhh thanks, and call me Wally." The redhead stepped over the threshold and gazed around the large area. Jesus, everything in this one room is probably worth more than his whole house and car put together! Wally tugged on the collar of his long sleeved blue and black plaid flannel, this whole place made him feel really uncomfortable. Actually, more like really poor.

"Where's Bart again?" He asked, green eyes looking at the old man rather unsurely.

"Right this way Master Wallace." Alfred moved down a hallway filled with random art pieces and then turned to the left. God, is it really that hard to say Wally? It's a five letter word people! Wally sighed, turning the corner right behind Alfred and almost hyperventilating at the sight of the_\- well everything!_ Bart and Tim sat side-by-side at a large mahogany table that was located in an area connected to the kitchen. A huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling right above the table and a glass swan sat in the center of the surface. The room had a dark feel to it, much like the exterior but it felt a lot more comfortable than the outside.

Bart perked up visibly once he saw him, and was about to call to Wally with a mouthful of French crepes (Crepes. They had crepes on a giant pile with so many toppings he couldn't count), but a stern look from Alfred seemed to convince him otherwise and he swallowed, chugged down some water and on a few seconds he was squeezing the life right outta the older redhead.

"Hi, Wally! You wouldn't guess what happened tonight! After I got lost on the east wing-" They had wings? He quickly covered his cousin's mouth and felt the pout he got in return. Tim waved at him shyly from his fancy-looking food, but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Master Bartholomew, would you care to finish your breakfast before it gets cold? I am aware you prefer it warm." And so Bart was back on his stool, eating away without a care. "If you haven't had breakfast yet, you can help yourself Master Wallace."

He had had breakfast, but looking at all that delicious food...well, there was a reason he got called "Kid Mouth." Wally felt himself smirk at that, well there were a few reasons why he was called that, being able to eat his own weight in food happen to be the first and main reason.

Wally didn't hesitate to plop down onto a fancy chair that literally had a bat carved into the back. What the hell? A bat? Whatever, it was still cool. I guess if you were that rich you could get whatever the hell you wanted carved into a chair. Wally started shoveling food into his mouth, looking a bit like Bart on the manners scale. Tim and Alfred both shared a disgusted look, Tim suddenly losing his appetite. The dark haired boy shoved his plate away from him, leaning back in his chair watching his best friend continue eating.

Soon footsteps could be heard from somewhere within the house, but of course neither Wally nor Bart ceased in their stuffing of the face.

"Hmm-! What smells so good?" Dick entered the kitchen, dressed just like the night before. After all, Jason had fallen asleep midway through the movie all curled around him and he hadn't had the heart to move him. Right now he was still asleep with Zitzka. As the great big brother he was, he'd picked up Damian on his struggle down the stairs and he placed him on his high chair. "Morning, Alfred, Timmy, Bart, Bart's cousin," He rounded the table and headed to the fridge to take out his yoghurt, not paying much attention to the (very, very handsome. Hot.) red-headed teen who happened to be eating breakfast at his table. His table. Was today a good day or what?

"Morning, Dick!" Bart said cheerfully, after swallowing a whole sausage. Wally looked absolutely horrified as he turned to his younger cousin. "Don't call him that, Bart! That was really uncalled for dude."

Everyone turned to the redhead at once, Bart raising an eyebrow at his delusional cousin. Wally incredulously shifted his gaze from Bart to the others then back to Bart.

"...Uhh what? That's his name. I didn't say anything wrong-" Bart kept on talking but Wally wasn't listening. The redhead had turned to apologize for his cousin's rudeness when his eyes landed on the boy and he found that his throat seemed to be clogged up and his mouth was now dry. Excuse me, did he say boy? He meant the most beautiful person he'd ever seen in his entire eighteen years of living. Wait, what? He totally didn't just think that. There's so many things wrong with that. Think of Kimberly from physics, think of Kimberly!

Wally quickly looked away but his eyes seemed to have a mind of their own. He glanced back up, okay yes he did think that. The teen was beautiful. This-_Dick_ was wearing dark sunglasses similar to his young brother, his coal black hair was rocking the messy bedhead from just waking up and a few strands of his bangs hung on his forehead others sticking straight up. He looked kinda, cute. Wait, eww no he didn't, Wally! He's a guy. He's a guy, he's- so _sexy_. The boy was lithe and short, a red t-shirt clung to his thin frame along with extremely tight jeans that hugged him in all the right places. You could tell that he was in great shape though, just very _feminine like_. He was so delicate, yet an elegant and angular face giving him a regal aura.

Wally had had these thoughts about other guys before, but the player just dismissed them. He didn't see anything wrong in appreciating the looks of a 'hot' person but when it came to actually hitting on them, guys were a huge no-no. He just thought they were sometimes attractive, nothing else. He'd never _ever_ in a million years date one or -_heaven forbid_\- have sex with one.

Wally snapped out of his trance when a hand appeared in front of him, he realized that the hand was attached to the very beautiful ebony. "Don't worry, everyone gets confused too. I'm Richard Grayson, but everyone calls me Dick." He tilted his head (cutely), "I think I've seen you around in school, haven't I?" Wally shook his hand with what he hoped was a friendly smile. He wouldn't want to look like an idiot for such a cut-wait, no, that was wrong.

The ebony let go of his hand, obviously still waiting for an answer but going to sit beside the toddler on the high chair and handing the child a tiny spoon for his cereal.

Bart huffed, "See! I didn't say anything wrong! Hmph!" the auburn haired teen pouted before digging into his breakfast with renewed gusto. Geez, were those plates self-filling?

Wally then remembers the ebony's comment. 'I think I've seen you around in school', did he go to Wally's school? The redhead didn't recall seeing him anywhere. I mean he'd remember a face like that. Maybe the kid had classes that were at a different wing than his? That would explain why he'd never seen him. He did look like Gotham Academy prep though, he could see it. He had to be popular though, with a body like that and as rich as he was, no doubt a lady-killer.

"No, sorry man I don't remember seeing you around. I'm sure I have though. You play any sports?" Wally gave him his best charming smile, trying to play it cool for some reason. I don't know, he just had some weird urge to impress the boy. It's not like it would be a hard feat, everyone loved Wally –so he thought.

Dick gave him a weird look, a frown falling onto his pretty face, "I don't play any sports, but I'm in a lot of academic extracurriculars though."

Shit. Wally's heart sank at the words, academic extracurricular... Oh god, he's a smart kid. Don't get Wally wrong, there's nothing wrong with being smart. Wally was a genius in anything science related and proud of it but he wouldn't go around wearing his lab-coat with a specially made pocket-protector yelling random equations left and right. There are certain lines you don't cross.

Then, Bart picked that very second to pipe in, "Dick's the head of the Mathletes Club! He's like, super smart! Why aren't you that smart?" Okay, mood ruined. Maybe he should throttle Bart...but, mathlete? A boy like that hung with those kids? Not that Wally though the club was the problem, it's just that some of those kids were arrogant jerks who shoved their smarts in your face. Not all, though. Okay, maybe the club was a little bit of the problem, but not much.

"Ah! That's right! You're the head of the Track Team, aren't you? My friends are mostly the cheerleaders so I think I've seen you around." That would explain it, then. If he was with the cheerleaders then obviously Wally wouldn't cast a look to him. "Wall...Walla...Wally West, aren't you?"

He stopped glowering at his cousin and turned back to Dick, who was now eating some kind of vanilla yoghurt. Oh. Don'tlookathismouth,don'tlookathismouth. "Yup, that'd be me. The one and only." averting his eyes was when he took notice of the little boy glaring doom at him, a weird look for such a tiny and cute face.

The four year old kept looking at the redhead like that, not backing down. Said redhead was starting to get somewhat uncomfortable. He didn't know it was even possible for that much hatred to be in one look, especially from a toddler.

"Wait, yeah that's right! I do know you. I think I heard some of the cheerleaders talking about you making out with one of their friends then ditching her at a party. Real smooth West." Wally widened his eyes, struck by the comment just made from the raven haired boy. He was met with a wide smirk from Dick who then slowly stood up and made his way over to the sink. Wally cursed that boy's hips and ass as he practically sashayed across the room. He couldn't for the life of him, look away.

He would have kept on staring, if not for the hard object that collided with deadly accuracy against his temple, effectively making him look away. He cursed inwardly and noticed that the object was a plastic baby-spoon.

"Why you little-" in any other occasion he would have not thought a toddler could throw like that, but the smug look on his little face said it all.

"Damian!" Dick hurried at his brother's side, picking him up and frowning, though it looked odd. "How many times have we told you not to throw things at people? It's not nice." The child looked not sorry at all, staring at Wally from his place in Dick's arms.

It seemed that the spoon broke the charm, as he remembered that no matter how good he looked, he was a guy and a nerd from the looks of it. "Sorry bout that, he's not good with strangers."

"Or with whomever he doesn't like." He heard Tim mutter from his place. He noticed that Bart was done eating and just sat there watching the exchange.

"Yeah that's alright I guess, we'd better be going anyways. Right Bart?" Wally was desperate to get out of this place and fast. This guy -he cringed inwardly at that word- was making him feel a little too weird for comfort. He didn't need to be associating with a nerd anyways. Definitely not good for his rep. The redhead stood up, while simultaneously yanking Bart up with him.

"But Wally I'm not-"

"Come ON, Bart. Let's go. I have track practice later that I need to get to. You've already spent the night here so you've stayed long enough." Wally said, glaring down at his younger cousin daring him to go against his word.

The younger redhead gave a whining noise but mumbled out "fine," and following right behind Wally.

The older redhead was just about to exit the room when a soft voice spoke up, "it was nice to meet you Wally. I hope to make your acquaintance again sometime soon."

Wally stopped dead in his tracks, feeling a little bad now about rushing out on Dick.

"See you later, Tim!" Bart called at his friend, who had a puzzled look on his face "You too, Dick!"

Wally forced himself to turn back to the guy, and sure enough he was now leaning on the counter, toddler on his hip. He looked away then, not willing to notice how nice a nerd would look.

Damn, he needed to get a girl and soon.

He tugged his cousin out of the kitchen, just as a gruff looking guy, also ebony haired, looked at him weirdly. Bart only had time to chirp "Bye, Jason!" before they were out the house.

"That was not nice at all, cuz!"

"See you around, then. Thanks for the, eh, breakfast."

The two redheads piled into the yellow Mustang, Wally quickly throwing his seatbelt on and instructing Bart to do the same. As soon as they were both settled, Wally screeched out of the large circular driveway.

Bart was used to his older cousin driving like a maniac but this was ridiculous. Bart for once was completely silent and just awkwardly stared at Wally's head.

"Uhh Wally? Why do you look like you want to pee your pants?" The twelve year old asked with a concerned look plastered on his face.

Wally furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, casting a side glance at Bart. That's when he realized what Bart was probably referring to, he was clutching the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles had turned white and he was probably pushing around eighty down the shady street.

The redhead let out a sigh and loosened his grip on the wheel, but of course Wally being a speed demon and all didn't bother to slow down.

"I'm fine Bart. Really."

The younger studied his face curiously before frowning, "Do you hate Tim's family? You can't hate them, that's my best friend we're talking about. If you don't like them then at least be polite." Bart looked seriously upset, Wally had to note. He felt a little bad for running out now but he _had _to. The kid just didn't get it.

Wally West, _**The Wally West**_, can only hang around certain people and Dick Grayson was definitely not one of them. Like Wally had said before, there are only a few things that he actually cares about in life, which would be: his house, his family, his ride, his spot on the track team, his popularity, his girls, his friends, and most importantly his sex. Not one of those is faggot little rich kids with dark hair and a sweet smile.

* * *

**Yes, I am rewriting this on my own.**

**Any thoughts?**

**Please review! The more reviews I have, the faster I update!**

**Slash will be in later chapters.**

**Also, on a side note, if you don't like slash or the pairing then please don't read.**

**-LD**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Serious Jerk Probs

**So I'm in the process of rewriting this story and updating with my new co-author AmbiguousBastard94 so please be patient with us! **

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews and follows/favorites! You guys really are crash! I just love you all so much...**

**Thank you all for your feedback, you are what makes this story happen.**

**This IS A SLASH FIC. Don't like, don't read. Seriously, if you're going to hate on the pairing or slash then don't even bother reading or reviewing. Yes, you are entitled to your own opinion, but please don't flame.**

**The ages so far are: Wally-18, Dick-16, Bart-12, Tim-13, Barbara-16, Jason Todd-14, Damian-4, M'gann-17, Artemis-18, Roy-18, and Kaldur-18**

**WARNINGS: Slash, male-male relationship, language, man-whore behavior, suggestive themes**

**PAIRING: Birdflash (Dick/Wally) Robin-Nightwing/Kid Flash**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor my co-author own Young Justice… Oh how we wish...**

**Rating may go up for later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Crave You**

**Chapter Two**

**Serious Jerk Probs**

**Monday Morning 7:20 a.m.**

Dick Grayson stopped his sleek black Mercedes Guardian at a red light that flashed overhead, taking the pause to adjust his dark sunglasses and smooth down his Gotham Academy issued tie. His blue eyes drifted over to the digital clock on the radio. He gave a smirk in victory at his fabulous timing, he even had enough time to stop and get some coffee if he wanted. This wasn't a surprise though, as the sixteen year old was always on time.

"I hate wearing these ties! They're so itchy and uncomfortable, I feel like I'm being choked to death." Jason whined, glaring out the window where he rode shotgun.

Dick rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, "No Jay, you can't take it off no matter how many hints you drop, Alfred would kill me." The dark haired boy waited patiently for the light to change, then quickly pressed the gas and drove away.

"Hey, Timmy, have you got everything? You look jumpy." Dick peered in the mirror to his younger sibling, who did in fact look a bit jumpy, or as much he could with all his seriousness and whatnot.

The younger looked up to the grey ceiling, pondering this question before he turned to look Dick in the eyes through the rear-view mirror.

"I forgot Bart's track shirt at home. He left it there the other day and I forgot to pick it up on my way out. He has practice this morning and Wally's going to make him run extra laps because of it." The usually silent boy jutted his lower lip out at his older brother. Of course Tim's expression was hidden mostly by his dark shades but Dick knew his younger brother well enough to know for a fact the boy was very worried and upset over his little mistake.

Dick silently bid his plans for coffee goodbye, knowing he wouldn't be able to bier with Tim's look and sighed, "Alright, we'll do this; I leave you guys super quick at the gates and go back for the shirt. It'll take me a bit, but I don't think Mr. Jordan will mind." He turned to Tim "Where's it? In the case that Alfred hasn't washed and perched it on the front door..."

The youngest of the three frowned in thought, "I think I left it in the game room, but it might not be there anymore... Are you sure you want to go get it? I mean I can just call Alfred-"

Dick waved off the younger boy and gave a large smile. "It's all good little bro, I got it. I'll come find you after I get it, okay?"

Jason rolled his eyes and went back to his silent self-brooding.

Tim gave his older brother a grateful smile, "Thanks Dick."

Dick frowned at Jason and flicked his nose, "Your face is gonna freeze that way if you keep it up." Jason slapped his hand away and plucked in his earbuds.

"Whatever you say, DICK." he then turned his music at the highest volume to tune out his brothers.

Dick pouted, "I think he didn't mean my name, now. Did he?" Tim tried his best not to laugh at the kicked-puppy face that Dick made, feeling more at ease knowing his big bro would help him.

Dick stopped the car a few meters from the gates of Gotham's most expensive school.

"Here we are guys!"

Jason got out quickly and tugged his backpack with him, "Have a nice da-!" SLAM! The door rattled and Dick winced, worrying about his baby...car.

Seeing the display, Tim placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, giving him a small reassuring smile. "Don't worry bout him, Jason is just uhh... hard to communicate with." Then the younger slung his backpack over one shoulder and opened his door, sliding off the black leather seat. Before he shut the door though, he stood there for a few awkward seconds then decided on giving Dick a small wave then walked off towards the large school.

Dick sighed and waited until both his brothers were on the inside of the gates before quickly driving away, he used a shortcut not many knew about and arrived to the manor in twenty minutes as the traffic had made his process slower.

He parked as close as he could to the front doors and raced through them, going up the stairs to the game room and cursing once he got there as the shirt was nowhere to be seen.

He raced back downstairs to the kitchen just as Alfred came out followed by Damian, who was decked in his kindergarten uniform, and a perch on his hand. The four year old just raised a sarcastic eyebrow at the slightly disheveled young man.

"Alfred- have you seen Bart's track shirt? I need it-" The older man cut Dick off by holding said shirt up and handing it to the boy.

"I was just on my way to drop off Young Master Damian to his kindergarten class and then take Young Master Bartholomew his shirt. He has track practice this morning I presume."

Dick raised a perfect dark eyebrow, does everyone know Bart's schedule but me?

"Thanks Alfred, see ya later Dami." With that, Dick raced out to his car hoping to actually make it back to school on time.

Thankfully, he got there just before the guard closed the gates. He was fairly sure he only let him in because of his last name, but right now he couldn't care less. He power-walked to the place the track team used for practices so he wouldn't get pestered by some hall monitor.

He had time didn't he? Yeah! He'd make- RIIIIIING!...okay, now he did feel like tearing his hair out. All that homework, for nothing. There was no way Ms. Batters would let him in, now.

"Just my luck..." he sighed, and with his head hanging low walked to where Bart should be at.

It seemed that he got there in time, as the auburn-haired boy was now getting chased by an older redhead, who was heedless of the utter puppy dog eyes directed to him.

Dick jogged over to where they were, frowning as he caught a little bit of what the older redhead was saying, more like yelling, to the younger boy. Bart sighed, staring down at the ground in defeat, his lower lip wavering just a little.

When Dick absolutely couldn't take anymore of Wally's yelling he cleared his throat, slowly taking off his sunglasses and hanging them on the collar of his nicely pressed white button-down.

Both boys heads shot up and over to the ebony haired sixteen year old.

"Hey-uhh sorry to interrupt your little pep talk here but I kind of have Bart's shirt so here you go kiddo." Dick tossed the blue and white Gotham Knights Track Team shirt over to the boy who caught it with extremely fast reflexes.

"Thanks Dick! You're the best!" Bart squealed then sprinted over towards the side of the red practice track next to the rest of the team who were warming up.

Dick, who'd been smiling at Bart, slowly turned his now visible eyes back to the older redhead.

The eighteen year old track-star almost choked. On what you may ask? His saliva, naturally. He was so startled by the stunning blue eyes that were practically piercing his soul.

He only noticed that those eyes sparkled with an unreadable emotion when Dick shifted his weight on his right hip and frowned a bit at him.

"Bart's an awesome and smart kid, I don't think that forgetting his shirt deserves such a scolding and it looked like you were about to make him cry." He placed his hand on his other hip, a pissed look spreading across his pale face.

Wally felt himself go red to the ears, embarrassment or anger he didn't really know, finally tearing his attention from the galaxy blue eyes practically drilling a hole through his forehead, he opened his mouth to protest something but at the exact moment, the cheerleading squad passed their way and Dick turned away from him.

"Oh, there they are! Well, sorry to interrupt your practice, Wallace, but now I'll let you guys do your thing." The ebony haired boy then turned squarely away from him and walked away with long steps, looking way too good in those slacks, towards a redheaded cheerleader.

Wally frowned as he felt some weird emotion bundle up in his stomach at the sight of Dick and the redheaded girl walking towards the big brick form of their school.

What the hell dude? Get a grip, stop standing here staring after that little nerd like a teenage girl. You have a team to coach, now go!

The redhead shook his head then jogged over towards his team. He didn't know why the other boy bothered him so much. He wasn't anything worth thinking about, like literally. He was just an average rich kid that went to this preppy school, a mere dork.

As Wally had those conflicting thoughts, Dick was getting interrogated by Barbara, who almost didn't recognize him talking to the older more popular boy.

"It was nothing, Babs," he said, rolling his eyes with a smirk, "Bart forgot his track shirt and I brought it to him. The poor kid was getting yelled at by West. What a douche, huh? That kid is as sweet as honey." he frowned, then "By the way; I came in late so I'll miss first period. Feel lucky, I'm here for your practice!"

Barbara was staring at him weirdly, like when she analyzed a clothing piece she liked.

"You sure you're ok Dicky? It's not like you to be late." She held up her dainty hand to her bestie's forehead, checking for a fever or something else that was the cause of her friend's delusional state.

Dick shoved the girl's hand away from him, giving her a look. "I'm fine Babs; now show me your new routine that you and Zatanna have been going on and on about for the last week. I'm sure it's not that impressive." Dick smirked, giggling at the redhead's face.

"Geez, why are you so sassy today Grayson? Are you just jealous that you're not on the cheerleading squad like me?" the redhead wiggled her eyebrows jokingly then flipped her hair over her shoulder in an over-exaggerated motion.

He smirked at her mischievously "Naw, I totally prefer pointing out your obvious mistakes and making you girls sweat with each of my visits. Between you and me, I think I heard Tina said 'God, not him again!' Last time." he chuckled, before nudging his friend, "Now show me that mortal double back flip!"

Barbara groaned and slapped him over the head with a muttered "Jerk".

On the other side of the court, Wally was having difficulties focusing, half due to the cheerleaders (he was honestly relieved to find that they still distracted him) and the other because of the ebony between them.

Wally groaned as his thoughts led him astray. Like he said before, he didn't mind appreciating good-lookin' people but he did mind thinking about them more than a few times. He's a player for God's sake; he didn't think about one girl for too long. Ooh but hello there miss cheerleader! Wally's green eyes stared after a brunette who was doing a backflip like it was nothing.

"Hey Wally! Earth to Wally." A tanned hand flew across his vision.

"What do you want now Bart?" The redhead grunted, crossing his arms across his practice track shirt and looked down upon the auburn-haired boy.

Said boy fidgeted left and right, like if he had taken a whole pot of coffee and downed it right before coming to practice (which knowing Bart, he probably did), "It's just that we all finished warming up and you're kinda staring at the nothingness."

Wally blinked and turned to his team, they all were in their positions to start running. He cursed inwardly, then cleared his throat, "We'll do five laps at a jog and then five more but this time running. And Shepherd, don't even think about tripping someone." he added, as an afterthought. The blond whined and threw his hands on the air.

"..." they all stared at him "Well? Start jogging, you guys, move!" They all snapped and started their laps, him and Bart at the very front with Bart chatting about everything under the sun.

Sometimes he wished his younger cousin couldn't keep up with him, because times like these got very annoying. How did the kid even talk while running without seeming to be out of breath even a little? That actually amazed Wally somewhat.

The older redhead tried desperately to speed up and away from the younger boy but Bart wasn't having any of it. The twelve year old kid genius wasn't exactly well- a genius. He had book-smarts yes, but common sense wasn't his forte. He didn't even seem to realize that Wally was trying to leave him in the dust, as he just kept up without any sweat.

Wally inwardly groaned, deciding his only option was to tune the younger boy out.

He managed to turn Bart into a background hum, as he thought about the chem lecture scheduled for that day, about how he had to take his car for a wash, and then his favorite subject: girls.

Which one should he seduce now? It was a hard pick between Thea Damon who had a very nice rack and curly blonde hair and Kira McCready with her straight red hair and wide hips. He kept that line of thought.

Dick on his part was busying himself helping his other best friend Zatanna to strengthen her balance and lecturing the, "-and if you twist your ankles and lock your knees in midair there's a better chance of making that flip perfect, get it?" He did just that with the poor girl who was on a handstand.

"Dick, why do you have to be so good? I'm jealous. Maybe I should start learning acrobatics too?" The raven haired girl said, giving him a wink and a nudge in the side.

"Oh Zee, don't make me laugh. You're a great cheerleader; don't get me wrong, but doing what I do? No, definitely not something you can handle." He smiled at the older girl before running a hand through his hair, smoothing it back in its proper place to the side. Dick always wore his hair neat when he attended school, and other times he'd let it go naturally with his bangs hanging across his forehead.

Zatanna chuckled, throwing her right arm around the other raven haired teen before directing him over to where their stuff laid scattered on the cold metal bleachers.

"Are you going to be at the mathletes meeting today? Mrs. Carnes suggested I go even though I'm not a part of the team, something about tutoring the brainless."

"I kinda have to go, being a member and all. And we'd be happy to have you! There are some new kids that need LOTS of help, and I think you could get something across them, at least." He then re-fixed his tie and yawned, "Ugh, late night. Well, have you ever considered joining the team?"

Zatanna waved a dismissive hand "That's more like your thing, besides I have enough with cheerleading practice and the honor students club."

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Same day, Lunchtime**

The redheaded teen glanced across the cafeteria to meet eyes with his latest victim... I mean crush. He watched as the tan blonde girl immediately looked down at her lap and blushed, giggles spilling out of her plump red lips. Bingo. He grinned then turned away to his tray full of food. Oh, the one and only love of his life. The track-star stuffed his mouth full of pasta then took a long swig of his red Gatorade.

He was caught in mid chug when someone slapped him on the back, causing him to sputter and feel the red drink go straight to his nasal cavity. He coughed and cursed at the blonde girl who sat across from him with her tray and an unforgiving smirk.

"Something the matter, Kid Mouth?"

"Artemis..." He hissed, whipping the red from the corns of his mouth, using the distraction to think up a good comeback.

"Jealous that I'm staring at another woman?" He smirked, green eyes glinting playfully.

The blonde rolled her eyes a disgusted look flying across her sharp features at his suggestion.

"I don't think that's what she meant Walls." Roy Harper laughed from his spot on a black plastic chair to Wally's right.

"I'd offend myself if I were jealous; we both know you only have eyes for the slutty ones." She waved her hand, biting into her sandwich. "So? It's Thea this week? I heard she has a thing for red heads. You're game, Kid Manwhore."

Roy chuckled, silently shaking his head at the two as a dark skinned teen sat beside Artemis.

"Hi, Kal. How was the practice?" Artemis kept her gaze on the food, analyzing her sandwich to fish the olives that set her off before.

"Great. We are having a contest next week in the Olympic pool. How about you three?" The young man asked politely, clashing starkly against the bold personalities of his friends.

"Artemis and I are going to state with the archery team in three weeks. If we want to win we're going to have to start practicing five times a week at least. The other teams that are going to be there are serious competition." Roy said before taking a sip of his Coke.

"Track is doing magnificently as usual, nothing new there. It's all because of me!" Wally boasted, puffing out his chest and smiling cockily.

The other three all rolled their eyes in unison, used to Wally's cocky demeanor.

"Speaking of, where did you leave your little shadow? Is he still the fastest?" Artemis glowed in victory when Wally pouted, but that was the nature of their friendship. Artemis Crock had obtained a scholarship halfway through the school year, and Wally had tried to seduce her once upon a time just to be completely and utterly rejected. He didn't harbor bitter feelings for his friend, now.

"Have any of you understood the social studies report?" Kaldur asked in general, a tiny crease between his eyebrows.

Wally was grateful for the change in subject, I mean he didn't want to insult the blonde girl and hurt her feelings... He'd like to think of himself as a pretty nice guy.

"When do I ever understand social studies?" Wally laughed.

"He does have a point there, I'll explain it to you later Kaldur. Unlike this moron over here, I actually get school." Roy gave a smirk at Wally's heated glare.

Most people wondered why the three boys were even friends, considering their different personalities but as well as they had their differences, they had their similarities. All three had been neighbors for most of their lives.

Wally had moved in with his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry when he was seven because of his parents getting a nasty divorce and neither of them wanted to have custody over the redhead.

Iris wouldn't have any of it; she welcomed her beloved nephew with open arms raising him up as if he was her own.

Of course, spending most of his days at his Aunt's house caused him to meet both Roy and Kaldur.

Wally had been playing on the slide, patiently waiting his turn- more like yelling at the other kids to hurry up and get out of his way- when he noticed a slightly taller redhead sitting all by himself on a swing-set not too far away from the slide. Wally, being the friendly little kid that he was, decided to go over and make friends with the other boy. He skipped on over and proceeded to tell Roy his full name and explain how food was his favorite thing in the whole world besides running.

"Go away." The slightly older boy huffed out, frowning deeply.

But much to Roy's annoyance, the redhead didn't back down. The younger boy pestered him till Roy promptly stood up from the yellow swing and gave him a hard push to the ground. Kaldur, not being too far away, saw the whole thing happen and immediately rushed to the little speedster's aid.

"Are you alright?" the darker skinned male, bent down on one knee, holding out a hand to push Wally's bangs out of his emerald eyes.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm alright. Hi! What's your name? I'm Wally West, this is my new friend Roy. He's kinda cranky but you'll get used to it. Do you like to slide? I really like to slide. But I REALLY like food-" Wally babbled on, basically telling his whole life story to the other boy.

Kaldur listened politely before introducing himself; he then turned to Roy to see the angry looking redhead staring with his arms crossed against his chest.

"We're not friends." Roy spoke, sounding very annoyed, before turning and walking to the other side of the playground.

Kaldur stared after him before turning over to Wally.

"We're so friends." The redhead smiled.

From that day forwards Wally learned two things, 1) If a boy on a swing set tells you to piss off then he means it and 2) Sometimes the most opposite of people go together perfectly.

Forever more they would narrate the epic history of their meeting to whoever listened, and how to this day they were still as close. They didn't even say a thing about all of Wally's arm-candies.

"So, guys, Pizza night still up?" Artemis wondered.

Pizza Night was the day of the month were they all would go to one of their houses, watch movies, and rant about Roy's brother, how Bart was annoying, how Artemis's mom had been nagging her and stuff like that. It was off the books and anything said there was to never be brought up again.

"I'm in. My practice finishes at six this Friday so I can go." Kaldur shrugged and kept eating.

"Wally, I think Thea already noticed you, so you can stop the eyebrow thing now." Artemis flicked a fry at Wally's face, who in turn catch it with his mouth at a really impressive speed.

"I have to make sure Arty, I plan out these things you know. I'm very precise." The redhead explained mumbling a "something you wouldn't know about" under his breath so the girl wouldn't kill him.

But, their little lunch was cut short as a certain peppy redhead walked over, her short blue skirt bouncing with each step. "Hey guys! How are you all today?"

M'gann gave the four a cheery smile, taking a seat beside Artemis. The seventeen year old girl was known as the school's gossip. She couldn't keep her mouth shut about well, anything. If she found out something worth telling then the whole school would know in a matter of minutes.

It was also known that Artemis didn't like the girl too much so she didn't sit with Wally's little posse at lunch.

Artemis positively growled, but Kaldur (bless his soul) talked first.

"Hello, M'gann, what brings you over here?" He was the most levelheaded from the group, as Wally had once tried hooking with M'gann but he gave up as the girl wouldn't get the easiest clues. Artemis disliked her lousy attitude and Roy...well; Roy was about as friendly as a mad pitbull.

So Kaldur did his best and offered a small smile to the girl, hoping they would be able to finish their food without ending up with detention.

"Hi Kaldur! Well this morning when I was with the cheerleaders, because you know I happen to be one, I saw Wally talking with some other boy... Robert? Something like that. Well I was just wondering if you two are friends?" The redhead smiled sweetly at the darker skinned teen before turning in her seat to face Wally.

Shit. What the hell am I going to say? Damnit, I knew it was a bad idea to talk to that stupid little dork, especially in public!

The redhead gave M'gann his best flirty smile before running a hand through his messy hair, fixing his wild look to perfection.

"Who? -That kid. Yeah, no we aren't friends- not at all actually. His little brother is friends with my cousin and Bart happened to have left his track shirt at his house so the nerd was bringing it over to me. No need to worry sweetheart, I haven't sunk down to his level."

The other three gave him an incredulous look. Yeah, Wally was a jerk sometimes but he didn't really speak of people like that unless he had a grudge going on.

"Well...I hope this sates your curiosity, M'gann, it was nice talking to you" Kaldur interjected once again, in his polite way of ending this conversation.

"More like need for gossip..." Artemis grumbled glumly, but if M'gann heard her she didn't show it. She only pouted at the lack of detail but resigned herself and stood up with a smile.

"Well, thanks! I need to go now, busy, busy! See you guys!" And with that she took off, and Wally found himself being stared at rather questioningly.

"Guys... I can't risk my popularity! Stop looking at me like that. I don't even know the kid, we're not friends therefore it doesn't matter." Wally cringed himself at his words, realizing how mean he actually sounded but didn't comment against it. I mean, he wasn't being a bad person right? He wasn't friends with D ick, so he didn't have to justify his actions.

"Man that was a little rude. I understand you want to remain popular but do you really have to go and talk so badly about that kid? He might not matter to you but he is a human being. Think about how he feels." Roy said to Wally's utter surprise. The redhead stood up and gave Wally a glare before picking up his tray and dumping it in the trashcan.

"I gotta say, West, we all knew you were a jerk, but you've just upgraded yourself to grade A asshole. Who the hell is the kid, anyway?" Artemis seemed deeply disgruntled, and she would have gone just like Roy but she really did have to get a bit of sense beaten into her friend's brain.

"I usually don't like criticizing, but that was uncalled for. If he went through the trouble to get Bart's shirt you should have thanked him instead of talking like that."

Wally knew that what they said was true, one thing was speaking of girls who didn't respect themselves and agreed to everything, but the guy had something that frustrated Wally somehow.

"Okay-okay that was a dick move. I'm sorry for insulting him. Jesus- you guys sound like my Aunt Iris." Wally sighed in defeat. He pushed the empty white foam tray out of his way before laying his arms on the table, crossing them, then placed his chin on top. He's green eyes followed the two sitting in front of him, shooting disapproving looks his way.

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh but the kid doesn't mean anything. I've talked to him like one other time, and that was just because I was picking Bart up from his house."

"At least you admit it, God knows I would have broken your nose if you didn't." Artemis crossed her arms and raised an unamused eyebrow at him, "And if you're speaking like that about the guy, he must have done something to you, right? Because Wally West isn't a bully, right?" It was no secret that Artemis had a deep hatred of bullies, having had her fair share of them when she first started in Gotham High, and she did pound any bully in her way, too.

Kaldur notices the color drain a bit from Wally's face as Artemis glared at him, and worried about a worse argument.

"Right, Wally West definitely isn't a bully... heh-heh." Wally cowered a little, slinking down in his seat. Artemis Crock was one of the few people Wally was actually afraid of. That girl could pack a serious punch; Wally's face could vouch for that.

"Well my friends, there is no need to fight. Wally has apologized so let's forget it, okay Artemis?" Kaldur looked between the two, giving the blonde girl a questioning look.

"All right, but it better be just this once, West! Next time I'm not even punching you. I'll tell on you to your Aunt and let her beat you nice and good." She smirked evilly and Wally knew it was not an empty threat; his Aunt would totally beat him with a frying pan if she ever found about it.

"Anyways, we should start heading off to calculus, and you should go talk to Roy before he decides to hate you." she continued as if she hadn't been threatening him two seconds before.

The three of them rose to dump their trays, and made the trek all the way to the south wing of the ridiculously big campus where their next class was located.

The redhead spotted Roy not too far off, head buried in his dark blue locker.

I swear, everything in this school is either black or blue.

"I'll see you guys in class, k?" Wally waved off Kaldur and Artemis who both gave a nod and proceeded to walk to calculus, chatting away.

Wally smoothed down his dress shirt and dusted off his chinos before making his way over to Roy.

Upon his arrival, Roy shot him a look before slamming his locker door shut and moving down the crowded hallway.

What the hell man? I'm trying to be the bigger person here and do the right thing and he is making it very difficult. This is why I am never the bigger person. People these days…

Wally bounded after him, feeling a bit like Bart probably did when people ran away from him, finally catching up to the taller redhead.

"Roy, man, I'm sorry for acting like a douche. I know, I know my comments were a little uncalled for and I'm sorry. But dude... Wait- this isn't entirely about that is it?" Wally stopped walking and grabbed Roy by the arm of his dark blue blazer, pulling him to a complete stop.

The other eighteen year old gave an irritated sigh, looking down the other end of the hallway before giving in and looking the other redhead in the eyes.

Roy seemed offended, which Wally didn't understand at all as he hadn't said anything that should've offended the older teen.

"Look Wally, you do remember who my foster dad is, right?" Of course Wally remembered, kinda hard to forget about Oliver Queen, "Well, he and Bruce Wayne are sort of friends and I have gone to his house a lot of times as a kid. Thing is, I know Dick Grayson and he might be a bit intense sometimes but he doesn't deserve to have any more people talking badly of him, he's got plenty of those. We don't really talk anymore but I don't like people making fun of him, got it?"

Oh. Oh...well that made sense, and Wally felt much more like a jerk already.

"Oh dude, I'm sorry man. I totally forgot all about that... My bad. I won't talk about him anymore, you have my word. And the word of Wally West, is law." The redhead gave him a smile.

Roy rolled his eyes -what was that like the hundredth time today?- then moved towards the large door of their next class, seeming satisfied with Wally's reply for now.

Wally immediately went after the older boy and stepped in the now crowded classroom.

Roy took his usual seat in the back, Wally following right behind him but was quickly interrupted by a group of girls. Well they didn't actually tell him to stop walking or anything but Wally knew the ladies well, and these girls' body language was begging him to come closer. The player looked them all over, deciding they were worthy of his presence before giving his famous grin.

"Hey there ladies, you're all looking beautiful today."

The three girls giggled, one of them managing a soft, "Stop it".

Yep, the Wallman still had it.

His smile only widened when he realized that Thea was in the group, so he shot her a tiny wink with his best flirty grin before the teacher made it into the room.

"All right, students get off the desks and sit in your seats, if you would please!" The woman was an old wrinkly lady who dressed how Wally remembered his aunt Dawn used to. Meaning, leather pants and lots of chains that was kinda creepy to say the least.

He made a gesture more to Thea and sat beside Artemis as always.

As class went on, Wally continued his plan of action. Wooing Thea Damon. This was an easy feat, he was betting. He'd have this girl by the end of this period. Wally had a way of doing this, it wasn't just completely mindless flirting sessions it was real master's work. Being this big of a player, Wally had to make things interesting, definitely nothing average for his ladies. If Wally West found you worthy enough of his time then, damn girl you gotta be something! Wally called it, scoring tens. It was more of a game, a strategy. It was extremely exhilarating and very, very rewarding.

His green eyes scanned over the girl, from head to toe. Or what he could actually make out from his spot in this uncomfortable desk.

The girl looked good with her too short school issued skirt that really rode up when she was sitting, showing off tanned thighs. Her blue blazer was unbuttoned which showed off her white button-down which strained against her robust chest, making things very visible. Her curly blonde hair framed her round face, making her look very adorable, and her makeup was applied almost perfectly.

This is what Wally called a ten.

During the class he kept sending her the most intense stares he could muster, and by the way she shifted and kept crossing and uncrossing her long lean legs, she noticed it. She didn't look uncomfortable, but eager, and Wally couldn't suppress his growing smirk.

He did have to stop, because Artemis elbowed him so he could concentrate on their work, but the impact was made and he actually should give her a bit of space so she started to seek him out.

She kept glancing nervously at him until the class ended and he avoided looking back at all costs.

This was one of his favorite parts, knowing that with a few glances and some well-placed smirks he could have them melting at his feet in want.

Oh, yes, tonight was going to be a good night.

The bell for the next class period rang, startling everyone to their feet.

"Don't forget that pages 345-355 are due tomorrow at the beginning of class that means you Jacob!" Ms. Holden announced, and then turned to give the brown haired football player a look.

"Hey!" He whined, giving the old woman a frown.

Wally chuckled, shaking his head a little at the other jocks misfortune. The redhead ran a quick hand through his hair, then held up a hand to his mouth and gave two quick sighs, checking his breath. He was good to go, now where did-.

Wally literally had to take a step backwards, as said blonde who he was just thinking of appeared right in front of him.

Thea looked down at the ground with an unsure glance before gathering courage to look Wally in the eyes.

"Hey Wally, I couldn't help but notice you looking at me earlier. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something later after school? I mean if you aren't too busy with track and all." She gave him a smile that might have come off as shy if it weren't for the dark glint in her blue eyes.

Wally pretended to think this over; it was all part of the game. Pretend like you aren't sure then she'd act all nervous; they both knew how this was supposed to play out.

"Sure thing babe. That sounds cool, you've actually caught me at a free moment. How 'bout you text me the time and I'll pick you up?"

And that's how you score tens.

* * *

**And that's how you write chapter two... So what did you guys think?**

**Please review! Reviews keep us going and make us update faster.**

**Thank you so much for reading, you guys are amazing. Literally, all of you who followed/favorited/reviewed are so fabulous we wish we could buy each and everyone one of you a large yummy cake to show our appreciation.**

**So what do you guys want to happen next?**

**How did we do on this chapter?**

**Again, if you DON'T LIKE SLASH THEN DON'T READ. Please don't put your hateful comments here. I'm not forcing you to read this so you're reading this at your own risk.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Black Light Bay

**Honestly, I'd really like to thank you guys for everything. I never would've imagined that this little story would've gotten so much positive feedback, thank you for taking the time to read this. **

**Thank you all so much, I can't say that enough.**

**This IS A SLASH FIC. Don't like, don't read. Please don't flame.**

**Thank you for my new and absolutely amazing co-author AmbiguousBastard94!**

**Again, I'm still in the process of rewriting this and we'll try to update as quickly as we can.**

**The ages so far are: Wally-18, Dick-16, Bart-12, Tim-13, Barbara-16, Jason Todd-14, Damian-4, M'gann-17, Artemis-18, Roy-18, Kaldur-18, Zatanna- 17, Karen-17, Cassie-16, and Conner- 18**

**WARNINGS: Slash, male-male relationship, language, man-whore behavior, suggestive themes**

**PAIRING: Birdflash (Dick/Wally) Robin-Nightwing/Kid Flash**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor my co-author own Young Justice… Oh how we wish...**

**Rating may go up for later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Crave You**

**Chapter Three**

**Black Light Bay**

He's breathing was heavy; he could hear it loudly in his ears as it covered the silence of the room completely. His face scrunched up as he felt his muscles contort in his arms, stomach and chest. His hands burned as he released the bar he'd been desperately clutching for support. The familiar feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins kept him going. He flew through the air, twisting his body in odd complicated angles only a professional could mimic.

Perfect landing.

Dick smirked slightly, blowing a strand of ebony hair out of his eyes. He'd been practicing in the gym Bruce had fashioned for him a few months after his adoption, since a few hours ago, honing his skills and keeping up with his regime. He'd hate to forget what his parents taught him before their accident, so he practiced daily for countless hours at a time. It was his way of staying close to them. Even if they weren't alive anymore, he could continue to hold them dear to his heart, by keeping their dream alive and coursing through him.

He stretched a bit, feeling the burn in his biceps and triceps, before going towards the static rings. HE decided to finish his routine with that and go watch a movie or whatever kept him occupied.

He was just about to take a leap for them when a high pitched voice rang through the large training area.

Dick's head snapped in the direction of the voice, alarm written all over his pale face, just to see his best friends smiling at him from the doorway.

"Dicky, you're going out with us now. Get out of those smelly clothes and come on." Barbara Gordon demanded, placing a hand on her hip and jutting it out to the side in a sassy manner. Zatanna stood at her side, the more laid back one of the girls. The raven haired cheerleader sent Dick an apologetic look.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but who let you guys in?" He dusted himself off, taking a towel and drying his face of sweat as he walked over to greet his friends.

"Duh. Alfred thinks you should go out more, so he let us in. Plus, he loves us." Zatanna's smile turned less apologetic and more like teasing.

"Uh-huh, sound like Alfie...where are we supposed to go, anyways?" He cocked his head to the side, seeing the completely white ensemble of clothes his friends had on. "You look...white."

Both girls smirked deviously, making Dick feel a little scare... Did he say a little? He meant a lot.

"Uhhh- I'm not sure if I'm up for this..." The ebony haired boy slowly backed away from the two girls, his eyes darted around the area as he searched frantically for a way out.

Maybe if I'm fast enough I can make it to the exit on the other side of the room...

Zatanna placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Babs moved forwards as well, shaking her finger at him reminding him of a scene in an action movie he'd watched with Bruce of some gangsters getting ready to beat down a traitor. "Uh-uh-uhh, you aren't going anywhere mister!"

He gulped, feeling like he'd just signed his death warrant. I need to get new friends.

**~O~O~O~O~**

An hour later, they were in Barbara's BMW on their way to the downtown section of Gotham. Dick sat kind of uncomfortably on the back seat after his friends forced him to put on black skinny jeans, a tight white tee and white fingerless gloves.

He had no idea where they were going, but he certainly had a bad feeling pooling along with the thrill in his stomach.

"Seriously, girls, not even a clue?" He pressed on.

"If we tell you it won't be a surprise! Now suck it up and wait like a man." Zatanna had even turned her back to him. Great, he was totally dead.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the redhead decided to turn on the radio. A newer Taylor Swift song blasted from the speakers almost deafening them.

"Turn it down! Turn it down now, Babs!" Zatanna screamed.

Barbara squealed, swerving the car dangerously close to the other lane, barely missing another car by a few inches. Zatanna was desperately trying to reach the radio while covering her ears, a pained look etched onto her face.

Dick groaned and sank down lower in his seat, holding his ears. Why did he have a feeling that this was going to be a very long afternoon?

An hour of arguments and Taylor Swift later, they pulled over at one of the most known clubs in all of Gotham. The outside wasn't a big deal, a tall and narrow black building with a neon sign that read Black Light Bay. If you asked Dick, the place actually looked a little sketchy. It definitely wasn't somewhere you'd catch Dick chilling at on his own. He'd probably not even hang at it with others… This wasn't his type of scene, but most places his friends dragged him to weren't. This didn't really come to a huge surprise for the teen; he was used to his friends dragging him to the most exclusive of places. It was always something wild with them. They dragged him along on their weird journeys promising a fun and interesting time.

"...You have got to be kidding me." Dick groaned, a little bit in awe.

"Nope, we're not. Now come on! I got us the highest table!" Barbara said excitedly, pulling him over to the parking lot.

Dick let the girls lead him through the entrance, moving around several sweaty and colorful bodies. The inside, however, was a whole different story then the exterior. Dick couldn't help but stare, a mystic like trance taking over his body at the sight of such a place.

The tables were placed in different platforms with varying heights, all around the middle dance floor where a mass of bodies took the place. The entire interior of the building was painted in black with thousands of droplets, smudges, prints and stains of different colored paint that glowed in the dim light and more was being added by the minute from water balloons filled with the stuff as well as water guns.

When you entered, it was strictly mandatory to have painted at least your face with the washable neon paint in the many jugs placed at the side of the entrance.

We'll see how this one works out.

"Here, turn towards me." Zatanna yelled, her voice almost getting lost in the loud pulsing music.

Dick sighed, giving in to his taller friend and facing her in the dark area. Dick tried his best to keep still as she applied some paint to his face. He couldn't help but cringe a little at the coolness of the substance. Finally she pulled back with a satisfied smirk, critiquing his face and body like a prestige art critic.

Babs face appeared almost out of nowhere right next to the other girl.

"OMG he looks great! Fabulous job Zee. You really have to see for yourself Dicky baby." The redhead smirked, a pleased look spreading across her weirdly painted face. Her lips radiated a dark purple and her forehead was streaked a bright orange. Purple paint was used as eyeliner, winged almost in a similar fashion as Cleopatra, yet it connected at the bridge of her nose. It surrounded both of her blue eyes making her look kind of like a savage.

He blinked at her and decided not to say anything about her choice in makeup for his own good.

"Just what the hell did you paint on me...?" He allowed himself to be dragged towards one of the full size mirrors and then blinked; "whoa" was the only thing that came to his mind.

"See? Don't you look simply stunning?!" Zatanna herself had half her face, arms and dress sprinkled with an array of different colors, creating a rather stunning galaxy-like effect on her skin.

Dick, on the other hand, had his blue eyes encased in an even brighter shade of blue, almost as if it were a mask with a few artistic droplets running down his cheeks and framing his face. On his chest there was a lot more of the blue paint, vaguely resembling a bird with its wings spread towards his shoulders where a long pair of stripes ran down to his third and fourth finger.

"...I do look rather hot, thank you. But that's me always, so..." he laughed when Barbara smacked his head.

"Come on Richard, our friends await!" The redhead then grabbed onto his arm and pulled him through the throng of dancing withering bodies.

"Our friends? Who else is here?" Dick asked, mostly to himself as Babs didn't bother to enlighten his question with an answer.

Jesus, she pulls really hard! The ebony haired teen made a face, which wasn't noticeable in the darkness. Of course, Barbara continued to practically drag him along behind her, not bothering to politely ask people to move. She shoved her way through the thick crowd, several exclamations of "Hey," and "Watch where you're going hoe," echoed around them. Dick did his best to apologize but the redhead was pulling him away before he could even open his mouth.

Zatanna had seemingly disappeared ahead of them, and if he didn't know better he would have said Barbara was racing her.

The highest table was three meters above the ground, and it was by far the most wanted, as you could oversee the entire club from there and be seen as you liked- and it looked like the table would be theirs for the night.

Barbara finally pulled him up the spiral stairs leading them to the table and they caught Zatanna halfway there.

"What took you guys so long?" She inquired the second they arrived into her view.

"Babs spent some quality minutes shoving people around on our way here." He said, rolling his eyes, "Will you guys tell me who else is here?"

"Dick!" A voice squealed as strong arms immediately wrapped around the raven haired boy.

If the blonde hair shoved in his face wasn't enough, the very strong scent of berries was.

"Cassie! Zee and Babs didn't tell me you were here."

They both pulled away from the embrace. Cassie smiled widely, her pearly whites highly noticeable in the florescent lights of the club.

The blonde gave a little laugh, clapping Dick on the shoulder, "Well I'm surprised you actually agreed to come along. We were starting to think you didn't like us anymore."

She had a point there; he hadn't been out with them in, like, two months. Their antics sometimes too much for the acrobat, but he'd always love them. They were his best friends, no matter how crazy they all were.

"She's not alone on that one." Conner stood beside the blonde in an instant. He had on a black t-shirt with a red superman symbol painted on, that clung to his chest in a way that showcased his broad shoulders and muscles perfectly.

"Sorry guys, these last few months have been crazy, and Dami is being very clingy so I only have the nights free. Plus Alfred is still mad about the peppermint incident." He rubbed his neck sheepishly, and matched the wince of the others at the memory of the incident that they promised not to talk about ever again.

"All right, what matters is that you're here now and we all will have tons of fun tonight!" A dark skinned girl came into view next, her black tank top painted with horizontal stripes resembling that of a bee.

"Hey, Karen! You look good." He smirked as they all sat down to catch up with the new stuff in their lives.

"You know who else looks good? Mal Duncan. Ooh that boy is fine!" She exclaimed before she turned and looked off into the distance, a smile playing at her lips as the others laughed.

It wasn't a secret that the dark skinned girl had a huge crush on Mal. She made it very well known amongst the little group. But, no matter how much coaxing they gave her, the girl wouldn't try to come on to him. She preferred to complain and watch from afar.

"Speaking of fine, have you found yourself a new boy toy, Dicky? I mean with you being MIA and all, I'm sure you don't spend all that time alone." Cassie leaned in from her spot in front of him. The blonde smiled, her eyes lighting up in anticipation causing the others to lean in as well.

Dick rolled his eyes with a fond smile, having missed his friends.

"No, Cassie. As I told Barbara, the only boys in my life right now are my brothers, Bruce, and Alfred. And they REALLY don't count as a boyfriend." He made a show of sighing dramatically.

"Come on, Dickie!" Karen slapped his arm playfully, "There are plenty of cute gay men around, you're just not looking for them!"

Conner grunted his agreement as he drained a glass of toxic green liquid. He supposed it was a drink of the house. The older male didn't really care about relationships -or people- but he and Dick had been friends for a while so he was pretty used to the smaller boy going on and on about the subject. And to be honest, he really hated the thought of his friend being lonely and depressed.

"Some of them actually don't scream gay but they are. Look closely Dick and you'll definitely find the one you're looking for." Zatanna leaned in next to his head, placing her palm on his cheek and directing his line of vision to the dance floor. He scanned the area but he didn't see anyone important... But maybe that was some weird life metaphor? Who freakin' knows. Zatanna is a weird one.

"What are you even going on about Zee? Girl you crazy!" Karen shook her head then stood up and grabbed Zatanna's arm.

"We'll go get drinks, you guys can chill. Anybody want anything specific?" Karen eyed everyone.

"Nah, just a round of the drink of the house." Babs answered for all with a wave of her hand.

Both girls nodded then disappeared down the spiral staircase and into the mass of people.

"See? You guys are ruining my innocence. I'm not supposed to drink, remember?" He said, in a feigned scandalized voice.

"Oh, shut it, Grayson. If you don't want yours, I'm pretty sure Con can hold it in."

"Fine by me." the tall boy shrugged and Dick gave him a pout in return.

They chatted amicably for a while until a certain melody filled their ears and all the girls, plus Dick, perked up as if shocked by lightning.

"Guys, is that...?" Dick began, cut off by Cassie.

"IT IS!" she jumped to her feet in a second flat.

"-_First things first, I'm the realest..Drop this and let the whole world feel it. And I'm still in the murder business…I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics-"_ The ever popular Iggy Azalea club song blasted through the speakers, getting the attention of every girl in five mile radius, including Dick.

"OH EMM GEE YES!" Babs squealed, much to Conner's annoyance and raced to the floor within seconds.

"Hey guys uhh-" Conner sighed as he realized he was now alone, as Dick and Cassie had followed right behind the hyper redhead.

"I need new friends." The buff guy frowned and propped his head up on his hand, staring after his so called friends.

**~O~O~O~O~**

The three of them practically crashed into Zatanna and Karen on their way down, and they too were dragged to the middle of the dance floor.

The mass of moving bodies was better seen by the neon bright colors painted into their skin and clothes, and as the lights flickered on and off with the beat of the song the three of them were having a great time after so long of not going out altogether.

Zatanna and Karen handed the three their drinks.

"Don't drink too much tonight Dicky! You're the driver." Babs yelled over the music with smirk.

Dick rolled his eyes, this happened every single time so it wasn't anything new. He didn't expect anything less.

The dark haired teen stared with an unsure glance at the concoction in his cup. The liquid was a bright pink and looked almost like it was bubbling.

"What is this stuff?" He looked over to Karen who shrugged in response.

"I don't know, just drink it. It's supposed to be exotic."

Exotic is right. He tilted it back, letting the unusual liquid hit his tongue grimacing in anticipation for a nasty taste. What is this? -cinnamon and is that, apples?

Huh, not too bad.

Someone then rammed into the boys side, causing him to drop his glass. Well shit!

"Sorry man!" a blonde boy yelled before being engulfed again by the crowd.

"Dick, don't just stand there! Dance!" Cassie yanked on the boy's wrist and started moving against him.

Dick's smile came back to his face as the song's beat sped up, and he decided to put in motion those many lessons he learned in dance classes he took with Barbara as a part of a bet months ago.

In no time at all he was dancing just as, if not more, enthusiastically as his friends.

He used his superior agility and flexibility to gracefully move around any bodies as Cassie danced right up against him.

He saw some girls ogling them and a few guys giving lewd looks towards his friend, so he decided to be a good guy and cover the blonde from view.

Soon, Dick was completely lost. No, not actually lost lost, he was lost in the music.

He was panting and moving, Cassie's breaths almost mixing with his own. Their bodies rocked in sync to the beat, not once missing a step. It wasn't sexual to them, just two friends dancing rather closely. I mean, Dick's gay for crying out loud but they were just having a good time.

Dick's blue eyes fluttered shut as he let his body take over, his stomach flexing with taunt muscles and moving almost like a snake. He didn't even realize that some more people were looking their way, drawn in by the rapid fire blue of his limbs and the golden eagles overlapping each other on Cassie's chest.

He also didn't realize that the song had changed and Placebo's Post Blue was blaring through the speaker, the beats surrounding them. Neither did he see Cassie start to struggle to keep up, his movements far too fluid and daring for the girl to mimic and keep some stuff unseen.

Dick's hips rocked to the beat, from side to side. His head tilted back and mouth slightly open.

Cassie had long given up on trying to keep up with her friend. The blonde smoothed her red skirt down and attempted to fix her messy head of hair. This was way too much work for her! She stood back in awe as she watched Dick's precise almost seductive movements.

Several people had ceased their dancing around them and started crowding around the acrobat.

Barbara, Zatanna and Karen had stopped dancing too and started to cheer for their friend, clapping and calling his name. The group knew that when Dick allowed himself to get lost like that you better step back and enjoy the show. So, naturally they pushed people who got too close and gave him a ring of empty dance floor all for himself. At some moments the boy didn't even seem to have a spine and in others he seemed to be boneless, surprising and stunning people who thought he'd fall soon.

Between that crowd, almost at the front, a redhead stood shell shocked.

Wally had been standing with Thea for literally an hour. An hour! What kind of girl talked that long? Bart's the only person he knew that talked a lot and to say she was in his category wasn't a good thing. The only thing Wally could think of to distract himself from her boring rant on- what was she even talking about? Fashion or maybe it was shopping? Yeah, it was shopping. Well the only thing he could do was stare at her huge rack which was practically hanging out her extremely short neon green dress. As she went on, she'd occasionally laugh and they would move... Oh how they would move. They would expose more to Wally's darkening eyes.

"Wally, are you even listening to anything I'm saying?" She huffed, cutting her chest from view with her crossed arms, snapping the redhead's eyes to her round, now angry face.

"Babe, baby calm down. I'm paying attention. Why wouldn't I want to hear every little beautiful sound that spills from your lovely lips?"

He'd have to pat himself on the back for that one later. The blonde girl's plump lips curved up into a smile and she gave a little noise of delight.

"Oh Wally, you're so cute! Come on, let's dance!"

Yes! Finally! Dancing meant moving and sliding about. Body pressed against body, so close. That sounded about right for him, truly.

"Huh? What are all those people looking at?" Thea pointed at a crowd, some still dancing while others watched what, on closer inspection, looked like a pair of people dancing rather enticingly.

"Why don't we go see then, babe? And then we can have some time for us..." He smirked slyly and the girl giggled rather nervously, with her eyes darkening somewhat.

Wally was all in to have a date, but that didn't mean he couldn't watch what else was in the market, did it?

The girl was a gorgeous, tall blonde with a dark red skirt that stopped just above the knees and a black shirt with two golden eagles overlapping each other who danced like a pro, and maybe she didn't quite match Thea's rack...but those hips!

He then caught a flash of blue and turned his attention to her partner.

"Damn," Wally mumbled to himself, so low that Thea didn't even hear. He could tell it was a male by his flat chest but he couldn't get a good look at his face, not from where he was standing.

But oh god, his body was so much more than that. He was very lithe and shorter than himself and had a body like some kind of gymnast. The way he moved made him look like a beautiful bird, graceful and fluid, almost like he was flying. His dark hair was a little on the messy side from his intense movements, and his bangs hung slightly in his eyes.

"Let's get closer." He didn't even bother looking at his blonde bimbo of a date, and proceeded to move closer to the enticing male.

There were a few girls keeping people in check as the beautiful boy danced like he owned the floor. And he might as well have, from the way the people were willing to get pushed back to give him space.

There was blue paint going from his chest and down his slightly muscled arms to end on his fingers, though Wally was giving more attention to the quick movement of his hips, and the way that his white shirt rode up just enough to give a peek of his taut belly.

The blonde girl seemed to give up on trying to keep up, and started to cat call with her friends, stepping to the side to get swept away with the crowd.

Only did Wally see his face when he turned towards his general direction, blue paint covering the top half of his face and sweat beading at his temples and running down his cheek. And his eyes.

Very beautiful galaxy blue eyes.

Oh my god, it can't be...

"Isn't that Dick Grayson from school? Bruce Wayne's oldest adopted son right?"

Shit, I forgot she was even still here... Wally turned towards his date for a fleeting moment before facing the male again.

"Yeah, I think it actually is. I didn't know he did anything well, remotely cool. Since when does he dance?" The redhead had to pry his eyes away from the boy's body.

Thank god the girl wasn't very observant.

Thea moved a manicured hand through her curls, placing some behind her ear.

"Apparently he does all sorts of crazy things from what I've heard. If the rumors are true, then he's supposedly some huge thrill seeker. I think he's supposed to be into acrobatics or something that had to do with his real parents. He's just some loser circus freak that wants attention if you ask me." Thea pressed her lips together in a tight line, irritation clearly shown on her usually pretty face, making her features turn very unattractive.

The blonde then took Wally's hand in hers, tugging him closer to her body.

"Who cares about him and his little friends, let's dance." She whispered in his ear, slowly moving back to look at his face with lustful blue eyes.

For some reason, he didn't feel the same sensation.

He still felt attracted to Thea, all right. But the giddy sensation from before had evaporated somewhat. Though he still had to play it cool, and gave her a grin that felt somewhat fake as he placed his hands on her hips.

Their attention turned back to the boy as the crowd went wild. The song had finished and so had Dick's dance.

He was sweaty and out of breath and panted slightly as he saw the crowd that formed around him. He felt a bit embarrassed before a group of girls (all cheerleaders) jumped at him gushing about how awesome it had been. Dick gave a shy smile to the group of girls then let then drag him a few feet away to the bar.

Wally watched in surprise and somewhat amazement as several other girls came up to the raven haired teen and looked about ready to get it on with him right there but Dick just smiled and politely shooed them off.

How could he deny those women? They were about ready to do anything for him and he just brushed then off. What was this guy's problem? Did he think he was too good for those girls, being the son of the great Mr. Wayne and all?

Wally couldn't contain his anger, letting it bubble up in him causing him to clench his teeth. If there was one thing that Wally can't stand, that would be snobby little high class douches that thought they were above everyone else. Wally only got in the most exclusive and expensive school in Gotham because of his academic achievements in chemistry along with a scholarship for track. Iris and Barry couldn't afford something like Gotham Academy, it was just too much. So Wally had to deal with snobby little rich kids all the time, they practically swarmed the area. He used to feel the wrath of them when he came in as the new 'scholarship kid', they thought kids who had scholarship were trash, the lowest of lows, so it took Wally a long time to work his way up to his popularity status that he had now.

"Babe what are you staring at?" Thea asked in desperate need of his full attention obviously. Wally fought off the urge to roll his eyes and face palm. Could she get anymore needier?

"Nothing Hun, I'll just go get us some drinks k?" Wally pried the girls arms from around his neck then adjusted his leather jacket back in place before moved towards the bar.

He didn't even turn to see the pout of the girl behind him, his good mood suddenly gone away. Man, that guy ticked him off.

"I just can't believe you guys let me do that!" Dick was now sipping from a glass bottle of ginger ale (He really was the designated driver, plus it looked enough like a drink so people wouldn't stare at it) and surrounded by his friends.

"Why not? You were incredibly awesome down there!" Cassie squealed as she took another sip of her coke (The only other underage on their group)

"If not downright hot. You were pulling your punches out there, Grayson!" Barbara winked at him from her stool and he rolled his eyes at her, unimpressed.

"I don't actually like being ogled at, girls. I prefer to do the ogling." He didn't elaborate on the way he reveled a bit on the cheering. He liked to put on a show, it was on his blood. So sue him.

Dick shook his head at his friends, then turned away to scan the crowd for some attractive guys.

"Two house drinks." A voice spoke from beside him.

Why does he sound familiar? Dick slowly turned his head to face the many bottles behind the bar so he could at least see the guy out of the corner of his eye.

Wally West stood beside him, leaning heavily on the counter. The redhead tapped his running shoe at an unnaturally fast pace on the floor, his other foot was propped up on the lowest rung of an empty stool. For some reason he looked ticked, he was frowning heavily and his brow was creased.

Dick almost huffs into his soda. He still wasn't quite over the incident with Bart. Anyways, the guy did look very, very good in his t-shirt, tighter fitting dark jeans and leather jacket so he supposed that Wally had yet another date.

Upon a tiny scan of the females there, he saw Thea Damon making eyes at the redhead.

"Unbelievable," he muttered against the rim of his glass bottle before turning back to his friends.

"So? See anything you like?" Cassie nudged him eagerly, clearly hadn't noticed the new arrival.

Dick gave her a little smile and shrugged. "Nothing that I haven't seen before, seems that it's not my night."

Half his friends rolled their eyes, and the other half pouted.

Well, what did they expect? That he got home with a man under each arm? Hehe, that would actually be a sight. Bruce would have a fit if he saw that.

"Wow, could you be anymore self-centered?" Wally's voice rang out from his right.

The ebony haired boy raised a dark eyebrow, slowly turning with his straw still in his mouth towards the other teenager.

Wally was headily glaring at him, not bothering to hide his annoyance. The redhead was so close to him that Dick could almost count the many freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks. The strong scent of the redhead made Dick's head spin. Wow, Wally had nice eyes. So green, like a jewel, a fine jewel placed in the crown of some huge royal line. Maybe if the guy wasn't such a meat-head, he'd consider being his friend or something. Definitely or something.

Wally's face slowly changed from anger to confusion. "Why are you staring at me you dick?" Wally raised a fiery eyebrow, a scowl planted firmly on his face.

Dick shook his head, snapping out of the trance.

"That's the most unoriginal insult I've ever heard. And I'm just wondering why you're here talking to me when there's a girl over there who is waiting for you." He pointed with his chin to where Thea resided while taking a sip from his straw and peering at Wally from underneath his long dark lashes with a poker face.

"Is there any trouble here?" Cassie placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, glaring fiercely at Wally.

"No trouble at all babe, my friend Dick and I were just chatting." Wally shot the blonde girl a charming smile, but the girl didn't seemed to be fooled.

She looked at Wally questioningly before giving Dick a worried glance.

"That's right Cass, we're just talking. Why don't you go chat with the girls? I'll be over there in a second." The acrobat gave her a winning smile, but she could see the mischief swimming deeply in his eyes. The girl gave the two one last glance before turning around to face her other friends.

Wally followed her with his eyes, mostly looking at her backside until two quick snaps took his attention to Dick who was raising a thin eyebrow at him and had his right hand risen in a way that suggested that he was the one who snapped his fingers.

"'Friend?' Wow, West, I didn't know we were that close. I feel flattered." he smirked at him before setting his glass on the cool black metal of the countertop and licking his lips slightly dry lips, "Am I that interesting enough for you to make your date wait?"

"You're not that interesting, Grayson." He hissed the other boy's name like it was an insult. "I'm just waiting for my drinks. Why are you so fascinated with my date anyways? By the looks of you, anyone in this room can tell you're not completely straight." A satisfied smirk curled across Wally's features, thinking he had the upper hand now.

Wally watched Dick closely, his smirk never leaving, waiting for the boy to get defensive, insult him, and even cry, anything but what he actually did.

The ebony laughed.

He literally doubled over still managing to sit on his wooden stool and laughed. He clutched his stomach and shook, a few tears spilling out of his captivating blue eyes and down his rosy cheeks.

"What's so damn funny?!" Wally usually didn't have those little outbursts, but Dick was laughing so hard that he had to cover his mouth and dry his cheeks.

Once he had composed himself somewhat, still snickering a bit, he point behind Wally where the barista had left his drinks.

"One, the-he-re are your drinks and two, you seriously don't KNOW? Oh god, I can't even-" another fit of giggles, and Wally seriously wondered about what he'd said.

"Don't know what, huh? Spit it out!" He barked, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm not straight, West. I'm a 100% homosexual, gay, queer, whatever you want to call it. 'Completely straight', Babs will have a fit at this..."

Wally's cheeks burned a color that could rival his hair. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and pulled on the collar of his t-shirt, mumbling about crazy raven haired gays.

Dick smirked in amusement while running his index finger around his bottle.

Then Dicky boy had a burst of genius hit him.

He leaned in towards Wally slowly, seeing the edgy redhead nervously glance around, his green eyes refusing to meet his blue.

"Quick Wally, you better get away while you can. I hear gay is rather contagious." Dick's voice was barely above a whisper and he didn't bother hiding his amusement.

The redhead made a weird noise in the back of his throat, sounding like something in between of a scream and a whimper. Wally quickly craned his upper body backwards, glaring wildly at the other teen.

Dick snorted at him once again, leaning back and crossing his legs, his crooked smirk never leaving his face as he retrieved his bottle and took another sip.

"Easy, West. I'm just kidding. You're totally not my type, I prefer guys less on the douche side." he shrugged with one shoulder. "You totally wouldn't have a chance at all."

Wally's face got even redder, if that was even possible.

Anger washed over the redhead like a wave, feeling almost like he was drowning in the stuff.

'It's just because he insulted me, yep that's why I'm so mad.' The redhead kept repeating inside his head but he wasn't even so sure himself.

Then Wally's lips woven into a smile, a nasty smile, and one that made Dick feel very uneasy and caused his smirk to slowly vanish from his painted face.

"If that's what you keep telling yourself Grayson. I bet you actually think I'm hot and you're just sad that you can never have me. Don't try and think you're cute and sneaky Grayson, I can see right through your little facade." Wally watched as the younger boy frowned then clutched at his now empty bottle mindlessly.

Yep, that's right Grayson. I can play your little game too.

Dick took a deep breath, and moved his bangs out of his face before facing the redhead, face blank and with steely eyes.

"Let me tell you something, West, a face is nothing if you don't have the personality to match. You can be the hottest guy in the world, but if you can't bring yourself to care about people and their feelings, you might as well be the most hideous person around."

He then stood up, still staring up at Wally, and left his bottle rather forcefully on the counter. "Plus I'm fairly sure you're a closet case," Wally sputtered indignantly at that. "Well, I take my leave. Have a nice evening." Dick called over his shoulder as he rejoined the group of girls, now there was a buff teen with them.

Wally couldn't bring himself to move from the spot where Dick left him. His mouth hung open and eyes wide with shock. He was sure that if Artemis was here that she'd punch him in the stomach for "bullying" then laugh at him for getting burned. What the hell just happened?

The redhead, still stunned, forced himself to turn around and grab the two oddly colored drinks and instead of giving his date hers he downed them both.

He couldn't deny that Grayson's words stung, but he wasn't a closet case. He was normal. He was a normal teen right?

Grayson didn't know shit, he didn't know Wally. He sure didn't know anything about Wally's life; he didn't even know Bart so he should just shut up. He should just take his stupid nerdy queer ass somewhere else and stay the hell away from Wally. Dick didn't have a right to judge him like that.

Wally shook his head to clear his thoughts but they wouldn't completely leave. He ran a hand through his red hair before he turned on the heels of his yellow and white Nike's and made his way over to Thea.

The blonde was sitting at a table all alone, glancing around nervously while playing with the strap of her purse. When she spotted Wally she perked up and waved him over.

"What took you so long?" the blonde then turned her attention to his empty hands, "And where's my drink?" Thea pouted, looking like a spoiled little girl who got denied another Barbie to add to her wide collection.

Wally sighed then took Thea by the elbow and led her towards the entrance of the club.

"Hey, where are we going?" She frowned; her whiny high pitched voice was starting to give Wally a terrible headache.

"We're going to my house to have sex, now."

The girl then shut her mouth, letting Wally drag her through the crowd of people still waiting in front of the building and to his yellow car.

I'm not a closet case. Dick Grayson doesn't know me. He doesn't know anything. I sleep with countless girls day and night, every day without second thought. I'm a player but only for the ladies.

Maybe I should stop thinking guys are attractive too…

Wally sighed, listening as his date started to talk again. Next time, he should probably get drunk.

* * *

**Well there's chapter three!**

**What did you guys think? Was it up to your standards?**

**How do you guys like the story so far?**

**Reviews make us very happy and make us update faster!**

**What do you guys want to see next?**


	4. Chapter 4: Ice-Cream Blow Jobs?

**Hello lovelies! Sorry for the delay! Here's chapter Four.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reads this! We love you all. :)**

**This IS A SLASH FIC. Don't like, don't read. Please don't flame.**

**Again, just a little heads up, this is my first attempt as well as my co-author **_**princessgothicfull'**_**s at slash so it might not be that fantastic but we TRIED. We'd really appreciate your reviews!**

**The ages so far are: Wally-18, Dick-16, Bart-12, Tim-13, Barbara-16, Jason Todd-14, Damian-4, M'gann-17, Artemis-18, Roy-18, Kaldur-18, Zatanna- 17, Karen-17, Cassie-16, Conner- 18, and Jaime-14**

**WARNINGS: Slash, male-male relationship, language, man-whore behavior, suggestive themes**

**PAIRING: Birdflash (Dick/Wally) Robin-Nightwing/Kid Flash**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor my co-author own Young Justice… Oh how we wish...**

**Rating may go up for later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Crave You**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Ice-Cream Blow Jobs?**_

Wally groaned as he dragged himself out of his room, still in his idea of pajamas meaning: plaid boxers and a band tee. His red hair stood in random odds and ends on top of his head and his green eyes drooped in exhaustion. It was eight in the morning, on a Saturday and he felt like absolute crap.

"Wally, Bart, breakfast is ready!" His Aunt's voice rang from downstairs and he perked up instantly at the prospect of food. The only thing that actually got him up in the morning, well that and a new hookup with a serious ten. Before he could rush downstairs, he was shoved roughly by a smaller frame, clad in off-white and red footy-pajamas before it ran towards the kitchen.

When the hell did he get pajamas like that? How old is he anyways? _I swear, I'm living with a five year old._

"Last one downstairs does the dishes, cuz!"

Oh, that little jerk...

Wally rounded the corner to the kitchen, passing a tacky painting of flowers in a vase and a really cheesy looking picture of himself and the rest of the members of the West-Allen family. His bare feet pad across the cold floor tiles, making his way around the island in the middle of the average sized kitchen. Iris stood in front of the stove, wooden spoon in hand, scrambling eggs to perfection. She wore her favorite bright purple robe that was much worn but was given to her for mother's day by Bart. The woman swayed a little from side to side, humming to herself contently before moving towards the table to set down a few more heaping piles of food.

"Good morning Wally. Hungry?" The red headed woman smiled brightly, a little too brightly for eight in the morning if you asked Wally.

"Is that a trick question?" Wally laughed, yanking out a rather scuffed up wooden chair and ignoring the loud scrapping noise it made against the white tiles of the floor.

Bart was already sitting at the table, happily stuffing his face, not even stopping to breathe.

Iris held in a giggle as she watched the two boys shove food into their mouths like they had been stranded on an island without anything to eat for days.

Bart was the first to come up for air, whipping his mouth with the sleeve of his one-piece as he piled pancakes with strawberries and ham onto his plate before giving Iris a giant, bright smile. And once again Wally had to wonder if his cousin was even human, what kind of kid would be this happy in the morning?

"Aunt I, where's Uncle B? Usually he'd be fighting us for bacon." And after those words, he dived back into his pancakes.

Wally only then noticed the absence of his uncle. Weird, he didn't have to work on the weekends anymore...

"I think he might be still on the phone, honey. Someone from the lab called earlier. He'll probably be heading in here soon. You two better save him some breakfast, you animals." Iris gave both boys pointed looks but her expression was lost as a smile tugged at the corners of her pink lips.

She placed her hands on the hips of her purple robe, staring down at the two oblivious boys with a soft look. She was so grateful to receive two wonderful kids to take care of as her own. She knew it was a horrible thing to thank God for but she was secretly grateful for the opportunity given to her by the death of her sister and brother-in-law, Bart's parents, and the divorce of Wally's. She loved both of them so much and wanted to give them everything. She knew this family was different from most but there was plenty of love and care to go around and that was all that mattered to the reporter.

Bart chugged down his glass of strawberry milk before leaning back with a content sigh and patting his stomach. He'd already finished his good share of food, feeling sated and content.

He then turned towards Iris, another smile firmly set in place

"Your breakfast is the best, Aunt I! And, he'll still take me to play baseball, right? I could always postpone it…" He shrugged one shoulder and Iris smiled back at the boy before patting his bed made disastrous head of auburn hair.

"Don't worry, Bart. It was just a quick thing. And even if he can't, Wally could take you."

Across the table, Wally choked on his juice.

Great, another thing he was volunteered to do... Just the way Wally planned on spending his Saturday.

To Wally's relief, a certain blonde man materialized into the kitchen, his pajamas pants and green t-shirt still intact.

Barry Alan ran a hand through his messy bedhead and yawned rather audibly. The blonde man then wrapped an arm around Iris' slim waist and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Iris loved moments like this, moments where they felt like a real family. A mother and father watching their children happily, just a simple moment in time.

"Ohh food!" Barry squealed sounded like an older version of Bart, ruining the moment.

Iris rolled her eyes at the child she decided to marry.

"Honey, slow down before you choke yourself." Iris rolled her eyes and placed her index finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose.

"Wha-?" Barry looked up, words muffed through his mouth full of pancakes.

Barry turned just in time to miss Bart stealing one of his pancakes off of his plate; Wally actually had to snort at his cousin's way of stuffing his cheeks like chipmunk.

"Whaf fif fey wanf, Unc' B?" Bart asked mouth full of food which caused their Aunt to frown and bop him lightly on the head.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Bart! Swallow first."

Bart nodded and swallowed forcibly.

"I said, what did they want Uncle B? The lab guys, I mean."

Alright, now this caught Wally's attention.

"Well, the original owner was going bankrupt so Wayne Enterprises bought it out." Barry calmly explained before taking a long sip of orange juice.

Wayne Enterprises... Why does that sound very familiar? Wayne... Who's that? Wally blinked dumbly at his fifth piece of buttered toast that lay unusually untouched on his plate.

"Crash! That's Tim's dad's company. So do you like, work for Mr. Wayne now?" Bart grinned over at Barry, his wide doe-like green eyes questioned innocently.

"Seems that way, kid."

Oh hell no! Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises. Of course this would happen! Why does life hate me? It's like you try with all of your willpower to avoid a person and fate's all like, _"haha yeah, no. That's funny. How's about I just make you two see each other all the time, everywhere you go."_ And Fate grabs both of you by the hair and pushes you together like a little girl would to her Barbie's. Wally refused to be associated with the likes of Dick Grayson, no matter how much fate wanted to push their families together as some type of sick revenge.

The other three jumped in surprise as Wally's forehead thumped down onto the wood table, a loud groan falling from his mouth. _What can I do to keep the stupid Wayne family away from me?_

"Wally! Quit being dramatic. Get your head off of the table. I swear it's like I didn't teach you any manners. What's wrong with you, Wallace?" Iris seethed to herself.

She slowly turned around with her hands buried in her fiery waves of messy hair. Barry gave an amused smile, slowly shaking his head. Oh how he loved breakfast with the family.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

The breakfast at the Wayne Manor wasn't half as natural and homey, it was eerily quiet. The only sounds were of forks and spoons scraping against the china plates, that, and Damian's occasional complaints that were more of a background noise.

Bruce had come back the night earlier and things were awkward at best, Jason had thankfully skipped breakfast so they wouldn't have to worry about a knife thrown at Bruce's head.

Unlike most average little families the Wayne's didn't dine in their pajamas no matter how spoilt one might be. Bruce had on a fine black business suit and his dark hair was slicked back, not a single strand out of place. He looked wildly in contrast to Dick and Tim who both adorned blue jeans, designer of course, with Dick in his favorite green hoodie and Tim in a t-shirt. For once, no one wore glasses, all eyes were indeed exposed, and emotions weren't hidden behind black lenses.

"So...how was your trip? Did anything important happen?" Naturally, Dick was the one to break the silence, feeling way too uncomfortable for a family meal.

Bruce glanced up, his steely eyes wavering over his eldest son for mere seconds before darting back to his half empty plate. Even though there was only four of them dinning, they all sit very spread out from one another, Bruce at the head of the table while Dick sat over three seats to his left with Tim across from him and Damian in his highchair a seat over from Dick. The children usually sat close together but Bruce preferred to be on his own. The silence continued on for a minute or so before the stoic man gruffly answered.

"Things went well. We were able to get a few chairmen from several companies in China on board with our plans. We have many more investors looking for conference. I might be flying over to France in a few weeks if things keep going well."

It was no surprise to Dick that Bruce was able to convince several people to take his side. He'd known this man for many years and Dick knew for a fact that business was his middle name, it wasn't actually his middle name but Dick suspected that it should be. For such an unamused, strict, no nonsense man he could get just about anyone to do his bidding.

Dick nodded then continued to poke his omelet around on his plate.

Dick tried a smile, "That's great. Though we all knew it'd go well."

The silence dragged on, and so he added, "Tim designed a new program in school, it's awesome"

Tim's head snapped up in an almost comical way, his sunglasses besides him as one of Alfred's rules. He'd been eating his toast so it hung from his mouth before he quickly removed it.

"He did?" Bruce turned towards the middle child, "That's good, congratulations, Tim."

"Thanks…" Tim blinked, before looking down with a small smile.

Dick was sated by this, as he kept eating contently.

"My boys are growing up." Bruce murmured under his breath, eyes cast down quizzically at his bowl of oatmeal.

Dick couldn't help the soft smile that spread across his face. His blue eyes looked over to his father figure whom was desperately trying to remove all emotion from his face and then there was Tim and Damion. Tim looked absolutely shocked at the fact that Bruce Wayne called him his "boy", he actually thought of him as his son. Damion on the other hand didn't seem to care what Bruce said, he just kept eating his Cheerios with a glare set in to his cute little face to no one in particular.

"So... Any new investments made this week Bruce?" Dick gave his "dad" a knowing smirk, trying to save him from unknown embarrassment with a subject change.

Why the guy was so worried about showing even a little affection was beyond Dick. Bruce's only known displays of appreciation or affect were an awkward pat on the back or a small grimace that could be thought of as a smile… well sorta. Dick liked to think it was supposed to be one.

Bruce grunted, taking a polite little sip of his juice before looking back up, "We have bought most of the shares of a local Lab, it's greatly promising and we'll keep the old employees. They're in the middle of a great investigation and they were going bankrupt, so we took care of it."

Dick's smile grew, "That's great, which lab is it?"

It wasn't a secret that science fascinated Dick but to be honest he preferred computer programing. Though, Dick used to think of Bruce as some kind of superhero when he was younger. The man would buy companies that didn't even apply in his line of work, just because they were going out of business and he usually didn't fire any of the workers. Most people thought of Bruce Wayne as some heartless billionaire that happened to inherit his father's company, but Dick knew the truth about his dad.

"STAR Labs, you're friend's uncle works there. A truly brilliant man" This time he turned to Tim, who blinked twice.

"That's cool; Bart did mention that his uncle had been even more hyped up than usual."

Another silence filled the somehow gloomy room. All four continued to eat, avoiding eye contact and practically each other. This is how every meal with Bruce usually insured. The man wasn't much for small talk with children. Frankly, he didn't have a clue what to say to them.

The sixteen year old made a mental note to engage Bruce in family conversation the next time they all ate together.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but someone is on the telephone for you Master Bruce." Alfred's posh accent rang through the air.

The butler promptly made his way over to Bruce and handed him his cell phone.

The brooding man took the phone from Alfred and held it up to his ear. "Yes?" He paused for a minute before cupping his hand over the speaker.

"I must take this." He said before pushing his chair back and exiting the room.

The hall went silent again after both men left.

"Well, that could have gone worse," Dick said, finishing his plate and turning to Tim. "Got any plans for today, kiddo?"

Tim nodded, swallowing a bit of sausage down, "Bart wanted to go to the movies with me and Jaime. Something about a Chipmunks movie or a thing like that."

"Jaime...Mexican guy who talks to himself a lot?" Dick tilted his head.

That kid was an odd one, but Dick had to admit he was a good kid, very friendly and the likes.

"The one and only," Tim shrugged, blank face as usual.

"Oh. He seems nice, have fun!"

"With Bart, one can never tell how good of a time they'll have. It's either really fun or really terrible... I don't think there's ever been a in between day." Tim looks off out a large window adjacent to the abnormally long table, shuttering to himself. Definitely thoughts of bad experiences with Bart.

"Well I don't have any plans for the day or crazy friends for that matter so I don't have to deal with that. Should pick better friends Timmy, not my problem." Dick winks at the younger, before propping his sock covered feet up on the table.

Tim gives the sixteen year old a bewildered look, "No crazy friends, huh? What would you classify Babs as? -Or Zatanna. Matter o' fact, all of the people you're associated with. I'm not the only one who has terrible taste in people."

Dick grimaced, remembering all of their misadventures that usually ended up in them being banned from many mainstream places. "Point taken, lil bro."

Damian decided that is was time to make himself known, so he did so by spilling all of his cheerios across the table. Dick and Tim watched a few bounce onto the floor.

"Tt."

"Ugh, seriously, Dami? This is why Jason doesn't want to babysit you." Dick groaned, watching as a Cheerio rolled across the table and stop right in front of him. He sighed before getting up to lift the boy and assess the damage. "Alfie's gonna have a fit when he sees this!"

The four year old crossed his pale little arms defiantly across his chest, nose turned up in the air like a spoiled little rich kid might do. Dick rolled his blue eyes then took his napkin a dabbed at Damian's chubby cheeks. The little boy turned his head this way and that, desperately trying to get out of Dick's grasp.

"Always difficult. What am I going to do with you?" Dick mumbled, giving a small loving smile to his little brother.

A small pink tongue darted out between two thin lips teasingly causing Dick to roll his eyes yet again.

He sighed then reached down and unlatched the four year old from his highchair and propped him on a hip before he could make his daring escape.

"How bout we take a little trip down to the park today?"

Damian turned to look at him suspiciously, like he didn't understand what he'd just said.

"What's your plan?" he said, still looking way too high and mighty for a kid clinging like a koala bear to his brother.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just wanted to spend a bit of quality time with my littlest bro!" He then proceeded to nuzzle Damian's cheek, which earned a swipe to the head and a tut. Tim laughed quietly at his brothers.

Dick's goofy smile only widened at Damian's actions.

The small child with his opposing high class demeanor still was just that, a child. A mere four year old little boy with a big attitude from years of being neglected by a supposed father. No, Bruce didn't purposefully neglect his children. The man didn't know the first thing about love or family. He didn't know how to show he cared. Being with his children more than a few times a week brought back too many memories... It was a slow process that was taking a toll on the youngest members of the Wayne household.

Dick was the absolute opposite of his adoptive father. He'd always been happy-go-lucky and not afraid to talk to anyone and express his opinions. He wasn't afraid to be himself around anyone, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? Dick approached every social situation with amusement and determination.

With that being said, the oldest son of Bruce Wayne was in for quite a surprise when he received not one, but three more brothers throughout the years. He'd learned through years of experience firsthand the personality and demeanor of Bruce. He was used to being on his own for most of the time so he made it his duty to take care of his younger siblings and make them understand the hardships Bruce had to face. Now at sixteen he stood as a caretaker more than an older brother.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Come on, _come on_! The ball was practically in slow motion, Wally's mind working quicker than the ball's pace.

_If I hit it with the tip then it will fly to the right... The middle, if I hit it hard enough will propel it out of the park..._

He always evaluated his options before he decided to take action. His mind working in seconds, faster than the normal human brain from a lifetime of the love of everything science. Wally considered himself somewhat of a speedster. No, he didn't have superpowers that made him be –well_ superfast_ but he was fast. He was fast at thinking, definitely fast at running, and fast when it came to relationships. I mean, people at school _did_ call him Kid Flash, right?

CLINK.

The metal rod sent the ball soaring through the bright blue of the sky overhead.

Wally didn't wait to cheer or see where it flew off to. With all of his speed he took to the bases. The track captain moved with such easy and proximity that he looked to be breaking the sound barrier without breaking a sweat.

Too bad Barry was faster.

Before Wally could sail to home, the older man pegged him in the arm with the ball.

"You're out!" Bart screamed from his spot on the pitcher's mound, his green eyes sparkling with triumph.

"Awe man! I think you guys are cheating. So not cool." Wally panted slightly, placing his hands on his sides.

"Don't be a sore loser, kid." Barry joked and ruffled his nephew's hair before throwing the ball back to Bart, who almost fell over while catching it.

"When is it my turn to swing? Being the pitcher is booooring!" The youngest whined, throwing the ball into the air and catching it again and again at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Bart, that's the first ball you've thrown today!" Wally called back as he caught his breath.

He lifted up the tail of his white and red baseball jersey and fanned himself with it. The sweat sticking to the crevices and waves of defined abs cooled in the wind he was making. Aunt Iris was going to be pissed to know he ruined yet another white shirt.

"I think it's my turn to swing, boys. Let's see if you can win over this old man!" Barry picked up the bat and walked up to home.

"Let's do this, cuz!" Bart grinned maniacally before turning his cap backwards as he'd seen people do on TV.

Wally chuckled a little, giving a quick roll of his eyes before getting into the game himself. He was outfield and needed, no, _had_ to catch the ball and get his uncle out.

For a science nerd, his uncle was a master at baseball. _But so was Wally_. It was all physics.

Wally took his cap off and used it to wipe sweat off of his forehead then placed it back on his messy dirt filled red hair.

Bart leaned a little backwards, pulling the ball inwards to himself, lifting his leg. His eyes scanned around, taking everything in before letting it fly.

Barry was in the zone.

His blue eyes focused on the white and red object soaring towards him before he whacked it across the field.

Both guys flew, Wally trying desperately to go and fetch the ball while Barry ran the bases.

"Hurry Wally! Get the ball; he's about to make a home run!" Bart squealed, jumping up and down on the mound, arms waving wildly in the air.

"I Know, Bart!" He yelled out, just as he dived for the ball and caught it, then he threw it as hard and fast he could.

It was of no use, though. Their uncle was way too fast and he was already on home, having a little victory dance that made them both groan.

On his way over, he clasped a hand over Bart's mouth

"Not a word." He hissed, feeling the disappointment of losing. Again.

When would they ever win a game against Barry Allen? Probably never at this annoying rate.

Bart held his wrist and wrestled his hand off his face with a pout.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Come on, slowpokes, we're losing light in here and I want go for an ice cream!" Well, at least they'd get ice cream out of the whole ordeal.

The three guys then proceeded to pick up their equipment then bounded over to Barry's car.

Ice cream was definitely much needed after a long day of outs, home runs, and balls.

Barry sat in relative silence for the most part, calmly maneuvering around other vehicles on the road. Wally actually opted to sit in the back so he'd be out of the crossfire of Bart's rambling. The redhead stared blankly out the window and on to the passing restaurants, shopping malls, and numerous other buildings.

"So yeah, I think Tim and his brothers are going to meet us at the ice cream parlor so Dick can take us to the movies. Of course we'll have to pick up Jaime first-" Bart continued word vomiting as Barry nodded, giving the occasional "yeah" and "that's nice, kid".

Shit, the universe totally hates me! Another freakin' encounter with that stupid nerd and his family. Fuck my life.

"Wally? You alright there, kid? You're kind of pale as of now. Please tell me you're not sick, your aunt would murder me!" His uncles blue eyes scanned him from the rearview mirror, and Wally had to actually scoff at that.

"Me? Sick? Not on a million years, Uncle Barry! I haven't gotten sick since ages ago." And it was true, in the Allen-West household it was truly rare for someone to be sick, they thought it was due to the fact they had a great hygiene, diet and exercise regime but they were for sure not going to complain.

"Got a point there, bud."

Bart, on his part, was frowning and pouting as he turned at Wally, his mind seemed to be focused on other things. "You're not going to be rude again, are you?"

Goddamit, way to throw me under the bus, Bart.

"What do you mean, buddy?"

Wally shot his uncle the best grin he could muster but it didn't quite meet his eyes. Wally tried to hold in the literal irritation flow that poured out of him at the mention of the stupid raven haired sixteen year old. Why couldn't he just stay away from Wally and his popularity? Life would be so much easier. But when is life ever easy?

"Everything's fine Uncle Barry. Promise. Bart's just talking about something that happened a long time ago. No big deal, it's all in the past."

"But-" Bart started, looking quite confused at his older cousin before shutting his mouth from the glare from Wally that would have made Artemis proud.

"Never mind." Bart mumbled, cowering back towards the front of the car.

Soon the three pulled up at the nearest ice cream parlor, Mister Freeze. Wally had to look away from the pastel colored joint as the colors literally made him want to cringe.

"Alright, we're here guys! Try not to be banned from this place too, please!" That was something Wally really didn't want to remember, to be honest.

"It just happened once, uncle!" Bart whined, opening his door and closing with a slam before running full speed at the joint, eager for frozen treats.

The other two in the car winced when the windows rattled and Barry sighed in a fond way before they both came out.

"Better make sure he doesn't eat us out of home?"

"I have a feeling we're going to be paying a small fortune for him." Wally sighed making Barry smile.

The older man opened the clear glass door then held it for Wally, the_ Open_ sign swinging and making a clanging noise against the glass.

To Wally's irritation, a certain family of raven haired males sat at a booth with a giddy Bart standing over them yakking about his day.

Tim, bless his soul, had apparently ordered Bart's ice cream beforehand, a giant banana-split without nuts (Bart had a terrible allergy) and a huge glass of water, he on his behalf had a moderate sized cup of vanilla and chocolate ice cream with caramel. Dick was seemingly amused by Bart's rambling, smiling and giving little laughs to nudge the boy along then pointed out the ice cream to the auburn haired boy, it got quiet after that.

Dick set back in his spot on the red booth, giving the younger boy a pleased smile. Even though the kid could talk a mile a minute, he was still a sweetheart and Dick happened to enjoy Bart's company. The raven haired boy then turned his attention back to the two, sunglasses lying on top of his head.

"Hi, Mr. Allen, Wallace!" He chirped, unable to get up because of the little boy on his lap. Wally was seriously starting to believe that the toddler had a scowl as a default expression. Then he blanched at the use of his full name.

"Richard." Wally sneered.

Barry shot him a look, his blue eyes scolding him and burned with the fires of hell. "Be nice." He hissed to his nephew before pushing up his sleeves then giving the others a bright smile.

"It's nice to see you boys. I'll be right back; I'm in the mood for some ice cream. Walls I'll get you the usual alright?" Barry then walked over to the back of the extremely long line to the counter.

Awe man, of course he'd leave me alone to fend for myself! Wally sighed before sitting down at a small table close to the booth. There was no way in hell he was going to be associated with them. The redhead took out his cellphone and spun it around on the table top, hoping to use it as a sort of distraction. Maybe if he ignored them then no one would actually engage him in conversation.

"So, guys, have you decided what you're gonna watch already?" Dick seemed to lose all interest in Wally, turning over to the younger kids.

Bart nodded quickly, swallowing before speaking.

"Yep! We're gonna watch Captain America: The Winter Soldier!"

He didn't miss then twinkle in Tim's cerulean eyes, his glasses forgotten on the table.

"That's great! Baby Bird loves superheroes, and quite frankly I do too, if Dami and I didn't have plans I'd even tag along." He flashed them a sunny smile before catching a bit of bubblegum ice cream that trickled down his cone.

Wally found himself looking over to the raven as he spoke. What the fuck? The redhead's mouth practically dropped to the ground, his whole body ceasing to do anything else except watch the pink tongue that darted out between completely white straight teeth to slowly lick up the ice-cream cone. Wally's phone hung completely forgotten from his fingertips. He watched as it traveled over every single little ridge and finally came to a stop at the top of the creamy goodness. Mother of god.

Whose idea was it to come here, again?

Wally shifted awkwardly in his seat, his mouth slowly going dry. Damn, he better stop that or I'll do something that I'm sure everyone will regret witnessing later… Wally's jeans started to tighten and made things even worse.

"Wally! I said here." Barry said, startling Wally out of his trance.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! He saw. Uncle Barry saw…

"What?" The redhead asked eyes extremely wide and face slightly verging on the color of Dick's ice cream.

The redhead on instinct placed his hands in his lap covering his err,_ problem_. What the hell is wrong with me? That's Grayson! Now Uncle Barry thinks I'm some kind of pervert.

The blonde man eyed Wally, his eyebrows raised at the alarmed look on his nephews face. For some reason the younger boy kept glancing around the store like he was being watched.

"Calm down kid, you're acting as if I caught you watching something very naughty on your laptop. Just take the ice cream or I'll be happy to eat it." Barry grinned.

Thank the lord. Oh my God, that was a close one! Wally felt relief wash over him, a small breath that he didn't know he was holding in rushed out in an instant.

Wally mouthed, oh, before taking the large chocolate Sunday into a hand before blankly staring at it.

Okay, gotta get rid of my problem. Let's see… Gross stuff. I got it, my gym teacher, Mr. Stark, in a yellow sparkly leotard doing a contemporary dance routine to Countdown by Beyoncé. A smirk pulled on Wally's mouth, a chuckle quietly escaping his lips at that mental picture, and a plus was the tent in his pants went down a considerable amount.

"So, how's everything Mr. Allen? Bruce told us about the company merging stuff," Dick said, making some small talk apart from Bart's rambling to Tim while Damian ate his future-ice cream silently, a sullen look on his face despite the sugar he was consuming.

"Oh, it's all going wonderfully! Just tomorrow we'll start getting new machinery," Oh, Wally knew that look. His Uncle was about to jump into a long speech about just how much he loved his work. Wally loved to hear him, being a fan of his work himself, but he wasn't sure he wanted to include Dick.

"That's great! He also mentioned how promising it all looked. You guys have a really good thing going on, definitely the best labs around. Your discoveries are endless."

His uncle BEAMED.

Wally almost snapped his plastic spoon in half. His uncle proceeded to blab about his line of work in great detail. That wasn't the annoying part; it was the stupid way Dick smiled at him. The dumb way Dick watched Barry with great interest, genuine interest. Wally hated this. He hated Dick and everything about him. This was_ his_ family and he needed to mind his own freakin' business.

"Uncle Barry, that's extremely interesting and all but I'm sure Dick here doesn't have a clue what you're talking about." Wally said, glancing at the raven haired teen out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, no no, you're absolutely fine. This is very intriguing Please go on." Dick tilted his head to the right, a grin on his face.

"Well I don't want to bore you but if you insist..." Barry continued, angering Wally further.

And it didn't help that the kid sitting on the infuriating teen's lap was glaring a hole into his head, the hum of Bart's thread of words making for a background noise.

Dick divided his attention between Barry and his ice cream, and what was worse was that his uncle didn't notice that he practically giving a blowjob to the damn thing.

"So there'll be a party to announce the merging to the media? Great, I think that'll make it into the headline."

A party? Now that sounded appealing.

"Oooh I like parties! Can I go?" Bart squealed through a mouthful of ice cream, causing it to dribble down his chin.

Barry laughed, handing his nephew a napkin. "Well I don't know Impulse; it is an adult affair... Maybe you can tag along?"

Barry smirked knowing very well that families were invited but he loved teasing his nephews.

"Well we're going Bart so if you get to go, come find me and we can chill together." Dick smiled.

Bart's excitement was almost physical, and he whooped before digging into his ice cream with renewed gusto.

"Though those things do get awfully boring, and the suits are kinda stiff. But we always find some fun." Dick smirked, rows of pearly white teeth in a mischievous grin.

"Like when you put dye in the punch?" Tim piped in, mirroring the smirk on his own.

Dick merely waved him off with a flourish as he caught a droplet of pink ice cream that stained his wrist.

"Naw, that was Jay's idea. And we'll behave for this one, at least you've got Bart to keep you company!" He sighed dramatically, slumping with a pout.

"And you'll have Wally for company Dick, well actually more like you'll have to keep an eye on him because he's definitely coming along." Barry laughed, clapping Wally on the back.

What the hell? No freakin' way am I keeping that twerp company! I'd rather sit with the adults and listen to boring conversations about Shakespeare and how much money everyone has, and shit like that. Wally's gaze went to the metal table top as he slumped down in his chair, grumbling to himself.

"Don't worry Mr. Allen, I'll take good care of Wally for you." Dick smirked, his ocean blue eyes sparkling with amusement, darting to Wally's face with curiosity.

Oh, he was enjoying this, wasn't he? And his uncle just couldn't do something but throw him into the water with the metaphorical shark.

"I'm pretty sure that Bruce won't mind it if-ow, ow, ow...!" Dick winced and reached down to pry his little brother's hand of a strand of his hair gently.

"Dami, I think we've talked about this, no hair pulling-" hah, serves him right for having it that long.

"Jaime just texted me, he says Milagro is tagging along with us." Tim piped in as Dick scolded softly the little boy.

"Great! I love it when she comes!" Bart smiled brilliantly at them and finished his ice cream.

"Okay well then we better be going. You guys don't want to be late to your movie. It was really nice seeing you Mrs. Allen and Wally." Dick stood up with Dami, placing the four year old on his hip looking like a parent rather than sibling.

A weird little fluttering sensation made its way into Wally's stomach at the sight. He frowned, shaking his head then he looked to his cousin who attempted to wipe his face off but left obvious signs of their creamy dessert all over his face. Tim rolled his eyes then started to help scrub Bart.

Wally gave a little nod to Dick, not paying attention at all to the raven haired boy who said his goodbyes to his uncle.

"Nice seeing you too, Dick! You guys should come over for dinner sometime soon!" Oh God, Uncle Barry, why?

"That'd be great! We gotta plan it. C'mon, boys, I think someone's getting antsy." He nuzzled Damian's puffy cheek, the boy was scowling viciously. At Wally. Just him.

The kid was really, reaaaally creeping him out, to be honest.

Tim finished cleansing Bart's face and bid a silent goodbye as Bart stopped and hugged the crap out of them both in goodbye. This felt more like a dramatic movie than life.

Wally pried the smaller boy's arms from around his waist where they were squeezing the life out of him. Wally lifted his arms with two fingers like they were something nasty. Bart didn't seem to mind.

"Bye guys! See you later." The auburn haired twelve year old screeched, skipping out the door to follow Tim.

Wally pocketed his phone then waited until Barry was done throwing away all his trash before they made their way to the car.

"What's you deal Kid?" Barry asked, interrupting the silence the fell over the two.

Wally was mumbling to himself about stuff when his uncle spoke, so he turned a bit startled at him as they settled down on the seats.

"What do you mean, Uncle B? If you're talking about Bart, I'm just teasing." he said with a half smirk, shrugging.

"No Wally, I'm talking about Dick and his family. You were really rude back there and I want to know what's causing you to act like that. Dick is a really nice boy; you don't have to be so harsh on him. I understand he might not be a jock or whatever but he has feelings too ya know? How would you like it if he treated you badly just because he felt like it.? Think about it. Out of everyone I would have expected you to be the most understanding." The blonde man sighed, an unnatural frown making its way onto his face.

Wally glanced down into his lap, feeling utterly ashamed of the way his uncle was looking at him. Disappointment written clear across his clean features. Barry was right, Wally knew how harsh people could be and he normally wasn't a bully but there was just something about Dick that made him act that way.

"I'm sorry Uncle B. Dick and I just don't get along but I'll try to be nicer next time."

Would he? Wally didn't like the idea of giving into Dick but he also wasn't very happy about disappointing Barry.

"I promise, Uncle Barry, I'll be nice."

Barry grunted, looking more at ease as he pulled out of the parking lot and into the traffic.

"I sure hope so, because you're gonna spend the party with him and I'd really, really hate to bring your aunt into this."

Wally winced; Iris would ground him for life if she ever knew of this. So he swallowed his pride and decided to try and get along (or at least tolerate) Dick Grayson, but because of his uncle and aunt, he didn't want to see them disappointed in him.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Who do you guys what to see in the next chapter?**

**The party is coming up very soon! Along with some birdflash ;)**

**Reviews help us update faster!**

**-PG &amp; SG**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1: What's Up With West?

**Oh my goodness guys, I am so very sorry! This is all my fault... Don't blame _princessgothicfull_. It was me. I've been grounded by my crazy mother for literally a month and then on top of that we've had no WiFi. Live has sucked.**

**Believe me though, I've not forgotten about you all! The story must go on!**

**_**A/N: **_**I'm going to be starting a new SYOC story for Ouran High School Host Club with my lovely sis/co-author ******princessgothicfull. So if you want to know more about that go to my profile. Submissions are open but only by PM and it's NOT FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE. We'll have the prologue posted soon so be on the lookout for that.******

**Thanks so much to everyone who still reads this!_ princessgothicfull_ and I really appreciate your support!**

**OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES WE HAVE. OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**This IS A SLASH FIC. Don't like, don't read. Please don't flame.**

**Again, just a little heads up, this is my first attempt as well as my co-author **_**princessgothicfull'**_**s at slash so it might not be that fantastic but we TRIED. We'd really appreciate your reviews!**

**The ages so far are: Wally-18, Dick-16, Bart-12, Tim-13, Barbara-16, Jason Todd-14, Damian-4, M'gann-17, Artemis-18, Roy-18, Kaldur-18, Zatanna- 17, Karen-17, Cassie-16, Conner- 18, and Jaime-14**

**WARNINGS: Slash, male-male relationship, language, man-whore behavior, suggestive themes**

**PAIRING: Birdflash (Dick/Wally) Robin-Nightwing/Kid Flash**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor my co-author own Young Justice… Oh how we wish...**

**Rating may go up for later chapters.**

**Much Love! xxx**

* * *

_**Crave You**_

_**Chapter Five Part 1**_

_**What's Up With West?**_

"I just don't see why he bothers you so much anyways. The way you describe him he sounds hilarious." The blond girl laughed, smirking in amusement towards Wally West.

She flipped her bouncy blond ponytail over her shoulders in a swift unconscious movement. The bright golden color of her hair went well with her peach colored spaghetti strapped top. That was Artemis for you, never fully wearing the color pink and giving in to the way of being feminine. She pushed her hands in the pockets of her army green jacket, casting Wally another amused glance.

"Wow, thanks Artemis." Wally said sarcastically, rolling his bright eyes then glaring towards his friend.

Artemis, Roy, Kaldur, and Wally had been walking around Star Mall for most of the day. It was too hot outside for anyone to actually enjoy outdoor activities so the four were happy to just walk amongst the air-conditioned outlet.  
Wally proceeded to rant, for what seemed like every five seconds to Artemis, about the infamous Dick Grayson.

"I'm just saying, West, the kid knows some pretty good insults. Maybe we should become besties instead. Dick and I seem to have a lot more in common." Artemis wiggled her perfectly sculpted eyebrows causing Wally to scoff.

"Yeah, like you're both jerks. Yup, you guys would get along just peachy and take turns ruining my day." Wally retorted, giving the blonde an unamused eye roll.

"See! That's the spirit!" Artemis called back, looking way too smug for Wally's liking. She was really getting pumped with him.

Roy shoved his shoulder with a look that said "Didn't we cover this already?" And Wally grinned apologetically.

"Sorry, man, I'll tone it down." Roy seemed to be pleased by this, and got distracted by the fifth time in an hour with as hunting store.

"Looking for more pleasant subjects, when is the party? I heard it'll be hosted at Mr. Wayne's pent house." The three of them stared at him questioningly and he cleared his throat "Tula...uh, had a magazine."

"It's Friday night, sadly. It wouldn't be that bad if I didn't have to practically babysit Grayson. I heard Bruce Wayne's parties are legendary." A dreamy look washed over Wally's face, his eyelashes fluttering.

Wally loved parties, actually parties loved Wally. And a party hosted by one of the richest men in Gotham would be extravagant. Way better than the shit high schoolers called parties these days.

"I think you have it wrong Wallace, he'll be babysitting you." The blonde girl pointed a long slender finger at him, the French manicured tip jabbing into his exposed forearm.

"But, you should so take me. Just because you're going to have a crappy time doesn't mean I will. It would be such a shame to waste a perfectly good event." Artemis gave a short laugh.

"As if! I'd rather sleep with Janice Collins that take you as a date."

Everyone collectively turned their heads towards the girl in question who happened to be about six feet away from them in a secluded corner of the food court. Janice played with a piece of her frizzy orange hair that framed her acne covered face, seeming to be lost to the four's glances.

A shudder ran through all of them and even Kaldur made a face.

"Gross! Whatever West, your funeral." Artemis wrinkled her nose in distaste, turning away from Wally.

"Oh, I'd love to see you mess up but Dinah put her foot down on the matter. Friday we'll have a family dinner." Roy sighed, frowning slightly "Oh, I can already see Ray glaring at Ollie."

Ray was Roy's younger sibling, who had been through a real lot of shit during his life. He'd woken up from a coma a few years back, and according to his family, he wasn't the same at all. As luck would have it, he was one of the kids who Bart bullied into a friendship.

"Sucks to be you, man." Wally said wholeheartedly. The shorter redhead knew exactly how Roy felt about having family get togethers. Let's just say he wasn't a fan.

"Whatever, dorks. Are we going to do something fun now or will you keep whining?" Artemis stopped to tie her shoelace before catching up with them.

"Laser tag?" Ķaldur supplied after long seconds of consideration.

"Why the heck not? That way I will kick all your butts." Wally grinned widely

The four made their way to the large arcade located around the back of the mall. Kids and teens alike were pouring in and out. Gizmo's was the most popular arcade/gaming center around. It had everything from rock-climbing and laser tag to dance-dance revolution. The foursome spent plenty Saturdays here, just wasting time playing a shit ton of games while ordering pizza and nachos.

As usual, there was a long line to the entrance all the way from a FlightClub shoe store.

"Jesus, we're never going to get in." Wally whined, his lower lip jutting out into a pout.

Artemis rolled her eyes then yanked open her black leather shoulder bag, because Artemis does not carry a purse, and dug around making several clinking noises. She let out a low growl then pushed her arm in further, making half of the tan appendage disappear.

"What are you doing Arty?" Wally raised an eyebrow, looking over to his best female friend.

The girl just grunted in irritation and kept digging into her purse.

The boys all turned to each other, shooting confused looks back and forth. What was she doing?

"Are you going full Mary Poppins on us, Blondie?" Roy asked, an eyebrow up on amusement

"Well, if she gets something to make us get in faster, I won't complaint." Wally said, shrugging his shoulders.

Kaldur smiled at his three friends, even though they were an odd crew he loved them all. For some reason though, the darker skinned eighteen year old was always pulled into their crazy schemes and this was probably one of those times. People like them are what his parents always warned him about, he was supposed to steer clear of the rebel types but he found himself unable to leave them.

Kaldur knew the good in their hearts, even Roy's, and could see past all the cocky attitudes. He'd long given up on trying to tame the three.

Finally Artemis let out a little "Ah-ha" in triumph, a smirk pulling across her glossy lips.

"Stand back and hold your breath." She said before pulling back her arm.

"Wait, what! Art-" Wally was cut off by a loud noise that sounded like a small explosion.

The once large crowd of people was surrounded by a thick cloud of dark smoke. Teens and children scrambled, everyone in wild fits of coughing and shrieking.

"What the hell was that, Artemis?" Roy looked at the blonde girl like she was an alien from mars.

She smirked wickedly, batting smoke away as she pushed through people finally making it to the front of the line with no apparent regret.

Yes, this was what Kaldur's parents meant.

"You guys wanted to get in, and Jade dropped by last week..." she let the sentence hang over their heads. Jade was Artemis' older sister, who was in and out of juvie as if it were nothing since she ran away from home years ago. Jade still visited her sister, usually bringing her dangerous stuff and sometimes making out with Roy along the way.

"Well, that explains everything!" Roy said, huffing with a smirk

"Good lord, is she nuts?! Wait, don't answer that. She is." Wally sighed, wondering how he got along with these people.

"Let us just go in quickly, my friends. Otherwise we might get into trouble." Kaldur calmly said, paying the scared clerk with haste.

The four shared an awkward laugh before they went inside.

Roy quickly spotted the laser tag sign that hung a little to their left. There was a line for that too but it wasn't as long as the one for the actual entrance.

This time Artemis couldn't pull out any smoke bombs or suspicious items, for an arcade this place was crawling with security.

"I'm sure it won't be that long of a wait. Come on guys." Artemis said before making her way over and behind a group of weird looking comic book nerds. They all had an abundance of acne and several wore bulky metal head retainers.

As soon as Artemis was within like two feet of them all eyes darted to her. She grimaced as they gawked, a few actually shooting her smiles.

Wally busted out laughing at the awkwardness of his friends situation. This was just too good! She turned around and shot him a glare that would kill Satan himself.

"Wally, you're the worst boyfriend ever. Oh my god." Artemis huffed out with an exaggerated sigh and too many blinks of her eyes.

The blonde shot him a dark smirk, her eyes daring him to play along or else.

"Well you're not so perfect yourself Arty. You flirt way too much with the guys on the football team. Am I not enough for you?" Wally blinked fast, willing a few tears to form into his eyes.

"Oh, don't get over dramatic, sweetie! What about we have some fun at your place tonight?" She said, winking in a way that made the weird boys swoon.

Wally had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh my god, guys, could you not get it on in here?" Roy said, whining as the advance on the line the second the group of boys moved from their place.

"You're just jealous Roy-Boy," Wally snickered and they got their tickets and got in even before the kids realized what had happened.

"That was just mean you two." Kaldur said as he took his laser gun, though his small smile showed amusement.

"Oh, come on Kal! I was just helping a friend out!" Wally said as he secured his vest into place over his chest.

"Did you see their faces, though?" Roy snorted at his side, looking way too smug.

"We're just too good, huh Walls?" Artemis laughed before pulling her ponytail out from under the gun strap.

"-We picking teams?" Roy asked, glancing around the area that consisted of more people suiting up.

"I call Kaldur! You two can suck it." Artemis smirked and put a tanned hand on the boys shoulder.

See the thing about this game is you wanted either Roy or Artemis on your team. Since they were archers they weren't that bad at aiming with a gun. Wally on the other hand was well, Wally… He frolicked around like an idiot, in Artemis' opinion, screeching lame movie lines and attempting to be a ninja.

"Fine- be that way, I see how it is! Artemis just loves me too much that she has to be with one of you guys occasionally to make it feel even. I got you." Wally smirked right back at the girl.

"Can it Kid Mouth, you're the last person I want to be on a team with." The blond glared darkly before moving towards the lit up archway that was the way into the actual laser tag arena and obstacle course.

"She loves me," Wally mouthed, a crooked smirk on his face before lowering his visor and running off to the arena.

Roy and Kaldur glanced at each other and simultaneously sighed in mock exasperation.

"Let's do this and stop them from maiming each other?" Kaldur suggested just as they charged into the tag arena.

"You're on." Roy answered before going after Wally.

The countdown began and, when the siren announced the beginning of the game, all havoc broke out.

Wally took out two people immediately, he knew that if he wanted to get to Artemis and Roy he'd have to eliminate most of their team. The archers were likely to be located at the center of the arena maze. The black lights flashed on and off, confusing many new players to the advantage of Wally.

Roy had perched himself in a strategic place where he could see the whole arena and shoot without being shot. In a matter of seconds he had taken out about five kids and thanked his skills on aim.

He looked around for Kaldur or Artemis, with no luck. They could be very stealthy if they wanted to.

Wally, on his behalf, kept running in and out of the many throngs of people, shooting quickly and darting to take cover every so often. Wally knew what he was doing, the skill was rather evident. To others it might look like he was just frolicking but if you paid close attention you could see the strategic movements made by the eighteen year old; the way he would dart across every so often and only go for certain people. He was picking off the weak ones, one by one.

Artemis rolled across the floor and over to a corner, quickly moving into a crouched position with her gun pointed upwards. "It was a great thing I decided on wearing her new combat boots today." She smirked to herself then settled her piercing eyes on the darkness before her.

She hid in the darkest crevice, scoping out her many prey from the shadowed confines. Now all she had to do was wait.

Wally took out three more kids with the ease of a professional. He almost laughed as the outline of a smaller body sauntered on over to him without taking notice of the exuberant redhead. The bright green light above him flashed making it somewhat hard for Wally to make out the teens appearance, but in this game it didn't really matter as long as the vest on his body was hit.

Wally smirked, this would be too easy. He move quickly to shield himself behind one of the barriers that didn't have a flashing black light placed on the top and slowly lifted his gun. All he has to do was watch for the perfect moment to take down his naive opponent.

Now that Wally was safely hidden away he could relax a little. Wally's green eyes took in the teen in front of him. It was definitely a guy and from the looks of it, a kind of short one. The boy turned around to face the other direction, his head craning to scan the area around him almost like he was looking for someone. His dark hair fell in front of worried eyes, making him appear younger then he actually was. Soon a tall redhead appeared by his side. He slowly moved toward the dark haired male, sneaking up behind him.

The shorter boy pivoted on dainty feet and yelled "hah" before holding his gun up with a finger on the trigger.

"Jesus Christ Tommy, you scared me!" The dark haired boy let the gun fall down forgotten by his side, smiling up at the redhead.

"Haha good, sorry baby but that's what I was trying to do." The redhead, or as the other boy said Tommy, leaned down and to Wally's surprise pressed his lips right onto the other boys.

The dark haired boys eyes fluttered shut, his pale arms moved to wrap around Tommy holding him there in place. The two continued the lip lock for a few more seconds before Tommy moved away.

"Do you forgive me now, Blake?" The redhead smirked, running a teasing hand through the other's hair ruffling it up.

What the actual Fuck was that all about? Wally stared on with somewhat curiosity at the two. The scene reminded the player of something but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The raven haired boy punched Tommy in the arm with a dainty hand, his green eyes sparkling with - _was that love?_

The redhead pouted, eyes scrunched and pecked the ebony on the cheek.

"Come on, Blakey-Boy, I'm super sorry? I'll even get you the giant panda you wanted." The one who he supposed by now was Blake, cocked his head to the side much like a puppy, looking as if in deep thought and during that time Tommy kept giving him a pleading stare.

Wally's mouth dried as the ebony smiled and he gave the redhead a peck on the lips, before laughing.

"Shhh! We don't wanna be spotted!" Tommy pinched his (boyfriend's?) lips closed, and they raised their guns, still not noticing Wally and crept away, covering each other's backs.

He was frozen for a few moments, many conflicting emotions deep in the pit of his stomach. That was supposed to be nasty right? Wrong. Why did they look so cute together though?

Suddenly, a bright light went off on his vest signaling he was out.

"Hah! I got you, Kid Mouth!" Artemis appeared in his view, but Wally couldn't bring himself to care.

"Wooh." Wally said in a rather sarcastic tone. The redhead continued to look off to where the two boys vanished.

How could they be so calm? Don't they worry about what others think? How about their popularity. Surely no one is actually okay with their relationship. That's just wrong... Right? And why did he get this weird feeling when he watched them?

"Earth to Freshness. What the hell are you staring at douche?" Artemis whacked Wally over the head giving him her famous, what-the-hell look.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Sorry." He frowned then shook his head and turned to look at the blonde.

"What's your problem Kid idiot? Can't keep up with my advanced speech pattern?" Artemis joked, a smile pulling on to her angular face just to vanish as fast as it came.

Wally wasn't paying any attention to a word that came out of her mouth. Yes he was looking at her but he was more like looking through her.

The girl could tell something was off with her friend but she wasn't going to press him. If he wanted her to know then he'd tell her.

She crossed her arms over her black vest and put her weight on her left leg cocking her hip out.

Wally's eyes were a murky green almost like pond water, a transformation that only occurred when he was thinking deeply about something. A serious look was etched onto his freckled face, something was bothering him.

Artemis clicked her tongue to get his attention for at least a second.

"Anyways, you're out kid. Go get some nachos or something while you wait for me to win." Artemis pushed him lightly towards what she guessed was the entryway.

Wally nodded then slowly moved, grateful for the time to himself. He definitely didn't want to explain to Arty his inner turmoil. That would be terrible for the both of them.

Artemis decided to go back to the game with fantastic accuracy, scouting for Roy and Kaldur to get them in the loop. She took down everything that moved in a mile radius of her before Wally had even taken his vest completely off.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

The entire walk from the entrance of the arena to the booths Wally had stared at nothing, replaying the scene in his mind to try and freaking realize just what had set him off.

He wasn't homophobic, at least he didn't think so, neither was he like one of those weird girls at school who would squeal at "how cute" at every passing gay couple.

He just didn't get why seeing those guys so happy together had bothered him so much?

Any other day, he would have flirted back to the pretty girl who came to take his order, but at that moment he barely even acknowledged her presence with a mumbled order of extra big Galaxy Nachos and a huge Sprite.

The girl was obviously disheartened, but let it go and just scurried away to get him his food.

Wally absentmindedly stirred his drink with the red straw that the waitress had given him. The redhead slumped down in his seat, one toned leg stretched completely out while the other bent at the knee.

Wally sighed, letting his chin come to rest on the edge of the table not caring who was staring at him.

The same question kept floating through his mind, confusing him to the max. Could he ever actually be with a guy? Sure, I mean he was _the_ Wally West, player of Gotham Academy. He could be whatever he wanted. He could do whatever he wanted. He had that type of power. -but that's not how others saw it. You couldn't be with a guy and be Wally West. They had certain expectations of him and he had to withhold those expectations or be pushed back to square one, a place he worked his ass off to be away from.

Wally had to admit though, he was getting a little bored with his tens. Don't get him wrong, the girls were hot and the sex was smoking but there was something missing. He couldn't stay focused, it wasn't as thrilling as before... Before what?

Wally jumped as the cute waitress placed his order on the table in front of him.

"Will that be all sweetie?" She gave him a large smile.

"Yeah thanks." He mumbled then waved her off.

"Just call me if you need anything else, hun." She slipped him a few napkins before turning and walking away with long and secure strides.

Wally barely noticed the telephone number on the one of the napkins as he moved them to the middle of the table and plucked out a cheese bathed nacho from his plate to munch it absentmindedly.

Then he started to analyze his last hook-ups, trying to figure, find anything that would indicate that it wasn't really him, but the girls he'd picked _–Nothing_ They were just as hot and as pretty as the rest.

A testimony of his mood was that when Artemis, Kaldur and Roy came out from the arena (the boys had already been filled in about their friend's mood by Artemis), his plate was still half full.

"Hey, man, what's up? Wanna hear about how I whooped this pair of losers' asses?" Roy sat down, eyeing the nachos strangely before he was shoved more into the booth by Artemis so she and Kaldur could be able to take a seat as well.

"Sure man, that sounds interesting." Wally answered as he stared off passed the other redhead.

Roy could tell by the tone of Wally's voice that he really didn't care. He shared a look with the other two to see that they were just as lost as he was, they couldn't seem to figure out what was bothering their friend, but whatever it was took his complete attention.

Roy frowned, his usual irritated look back in place on his face.

"What's up West?" The redhead shoved the nachos out of Wally's reach where he'd been mindlessly shoveling the cheesy goodness into his mouth.

Wally finally looked up towards the other three. He blinked quickly a few times then seemed to return somewhat back to normal.

"I'm good man, sorry just been thinking a lot lately ya know. With the huge district track meet coming up along with so many parties I have to attend and pick up some tens, I have so much on my plate."

The three of them shared a short secretive glance, knowing that Wally was lying but deciding not to call him out on it, at least for the time being that is.

He would surely come around and tell them.

"Oh yeah, because its _soooo_ hard having the life of Wally West," Artemis said jokingly "You try finding a guy who is not a dick and then we can talk." she plucked a nacho from the plate and watched Wally's reaction.

He harrumphed, pouting and seemingly back to his normal demeanor.

"You hurt me, Arty! You know I have to pick wisely so I don't end up with a crazy chick who wants to get married!"

"Yeah, because once is enough and we don't want to go through that ever again." Roy added with a wince.

"Dude, we agreed to never bring that up!" Wally cried, his eyes wide in an almost comical way.

"I thought it was funny. You maybe need to start thinking about actually getting a steady girlfriend. I mean you are eighteen now. We graduate at the end of this year Wally and you're still a manwhore. I thought you would've grow out of that stage by now." Artemis said, looking up from where she'd been picking at her chipping nail polish to send a disapproving Wally's way.

So what, Wally did what he wanted and didn't need Artemis, out of all people, telling him what to do.

"Hmm let me think about it... No. Girlfriends aren't my style. They're a drag. The same girl all day every day? I don't think so. Imagine how terrible that would be!" Wally jokingly made a face, then laughed at Artemis' look.

He held up his hands then turned to Roy for backup.

The other redhead shook his head, "Wally that actually doesn't sound too bad. Believe it or not, people actually like having one person to sleep with and go out on dates with. It's called love, you idiot."

A horrified expression passed over Wally's face. He held up a tanned hand to his heart, his mouth opened in a perfect "O".

"L-l-love..? Did Roy Harper seriously say the forbidden L word? I though we talked about this! No nonsense like that should be spoken around me again."

The other three of them shared a snicker at the redhead's reaction, who in turn just turned paler and gaped at them.

"Oh, do not be like that, Wally. We should all look forwards to meeting a person to share our lives with," Kaldur said, a smile splayed on his lips and a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, or do you pretend to never get married, Kid Mouth?" Artemis inquired, raising an amused and unbelieving eyebrow at him.

"Come on, Wall-Man. Even you have to know that someday there'll be a poor unfortunate girl that you'll fall for." Roy egged on, a grin on his face directed at his friend.

Wally scoffed, a smirk making its way onto his face.

"That's real funny guys. I don't do love. That's a load of shit that I won't deal with."

The other three looked at each other.

That was the thing about Wally, he thought he was invincible to feelings. The normal rules of humans didn't apply to him.

Artemis abruptly stood up, a glare sent Wally's way.

"You're not a superhero Wally. You can't escape feelings, whether you like it or not. One of these days, something life changing is going to happen to you and you'll eat your words."

The blonde's eyes were now slits, the irises cutting through Wally's resolve like razors poised to kill. Artemis hated guys like Wally. She absolute loathed them. Guys like him reminded her of her father that played with others emotions and used people to get to what they wanted then dropped them to pile up under their thrown.

Wally was no king. He wasn't any different than the rest of them and he needed to learn that. Artemis had put up with his nonsense since they were younger but she was slowly inching closer to the edge.

Kaldur could visibly see Artemis' eye twitch in utter annoyance. It happened every time Wally brought up his one night stands. If the blonde didn't calm down soon then she'd definitely jump him.

"I think it's time for us to go home. I have swim practice with a few other members of my team. Arty, I'll drive you home." Kaldur gave Wally and Roy an apologetic smile then took the girl by the arm and directed her towards the exit.

Roy then stood up, "Yeah it's probably best if we leave too. And Wally-"

The other redhead hummed in response, looking up to the broad male.

"Stop being an asshole. Artemis _-we_, can't put up with it for much longer."

Wally watched as his three best friends walked away, backs turned to him and smiles shot to each other. Fleeting words of farewell fell from their mouths as they went their separate ways.

Why did they put up with him? When it came down to it Kaldur, Artemis and Roy all deserved better than Wally West. He was an absolute asshole with an ego that could rival Oliver Queen's. For some absurd reason though, the three continued to stay in Wally's undeserving life. He was grateful for them, grateful that they cared about him enough to call him a friend.

Maybe he should think about toning down a bit? Like he said, they _deserved_ better.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**I'm going to be starting a new SYOC story for Ouran High School Host Club with my lovely sis/co-author ******princessgothicfull. So if you want to know more about that go to my profile. Submissions are open but only by PM and it's NOT FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE. We'll have the prologue posted soon so be on the lookout for that.****

******Thanks again to everyone who is reading this! Also thanks for the many reviews/follows/favs you guys are so crash!;D******

**Thoughts?**

**I'm so sorry. I shall never make you guys wait that long again for an update!**

**Reviews make us update faster ;)**

**The next chapter is the party at Wayne's! And yes, Dick will definitely be there. No worries!**

**Maybe some birdflash in the next chapter? **

**Should Wally tone down some or do you guys like him how he is?**

**-PG &amp; SG**


	6. (AN) Crave You is far from finished

**Oh my gosh, it's been so long since I last updated… I can't even put into words how sorry I am. Well, there's so much to tell you guys!**

**First of all, I seriously almost cried when I looked to see that I have 79 reviews, 76 favorites and 110 followers.. Guys, thank you so much. It really means so much to me that so many people care about my story. Thank you bunches! **

**Reading your reviews has made me so happy and hopeful. I'm really glad that you guys enjoy my story this much. I'm also so excited that I got a few people actually into Birdflash! I'm so honored!**

**As for updating, I'm not sure how that's going to work out because my co-author has been gone for over six months, so I'm going to have to take on the whole story by myself. I really want to continue updating, but It might not be as good on my own, though I shall try my best! You guys will just have to be patient with me.**

**I'll be doing some rewriting for some of the chapters with just general editing and whatnot, nothing big.**

**YES, YOU DID HEAR ME RIGHT. CRAVE YOU IS FAR FROM OVER! :D**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please put them in a PM or review, I'll be taking everything under consideration. **

**Also, if you'd like to be my co-author or a consultant, please do let me know in a PM. I can use all the help I can get.**

**If you just want to have a chat, feel free to send me a PM! I love meeting new people.**

**Thank you loyal followers so much! **

**I love you all!**

**-Lady December**


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2: Party For Two, Please

**Hello my loves! **

**Yes, I've finally posted the next chapter, which was, agreeably long over due. **

**My new co-author is **_AmbiguousBastard94_

**This IS A SLASH FIC. Don't like, then you don't have to read.**

**I'm really excited about posting this and I'm really hoping you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**WARNINGS: Slash, male-male relationship, language, man-whore behavior, suggestive themes**

**PAIRING: Birdflash (Dick/Wally) Robin-Nightwing/Kid Flash**

**DISCLAIMER: … Oh how I wish I owned Young Justice, but sadly I don't.**

**Rating may go up for later chapters.**

**Please continue to review, favorite, and follow. That's what keeps me going! The more reviews I have, the faster I update. ;)**

* * *

**Crave You**

**Chapter Five Part Two**

**Party For Two, Please**

Wally stood off to the side, glass of a brown liquid in one hand and the other mindlessly tugging on the end of his coal black blazer sleeve. To say he was in awe was an understatement. I mean, he was, after all, at the Bruce Wayne's party. The chatter was loud and excitement coursed through the redhead's veins. Though, Wally was just observing, the entirety of it all was exhilarating, a sight to behold that took his breath away. Growing up in mostly slums did this to a person. He never once experienced something quite like this before, something that was unique and new in ways he never could've imagined. He was like a little boy on Christmas at seeing the luxurious life of the rich, only on the inside, as the face he put on was quite serious and proper as one must be at such an event.

Though, despite all of this, Wally was alone. Entirely so. This was probably the quietest the boy had ever been in all of his years of living. The partygoers were all frantic and overwhelming, some even drunk, which didn't help the situation at hand. Ladies, including Wally's aunt Iris, wore fine gowns and lovely jewelry baubles of all sorts, viciously trying to outdo the other female population in the room. Though, aunt Iris was by far the prettiest, in her floor length strapless emerald gown and her red locks pulled up into a tight bun.

Men wore tuxedos, each looking handsome on their own; at least according to their wives because, if you asked Wally, they all looked stupid in their expensive and ugly as hell outfits. At the center of the party Bruce Wayne could be found, surrounded by a circle of greedy businessmen who were all trying to engage the billionaire into conversation. It was half past nine, and the handsome bachelor would be making a speech pretty soon.

A broody Jason had his cheeks pinched and good looks adored by elder women, crossing his arms and glaring them down through his glasses, while professors adored the intelligence of Tim nearby the redhead. Tim noticed Wally, giving him a shy wave, before jumping back into his chatting.

However, Dick, the oldest and by far the child of most interest to the partygoers, was nowhere to be seen. That is until, he made his entrance.

A crowd cleared for the teen, as he strutted into the room. His cheeks alight with a dim glow, as he had rushed his way to the party. Fashionably late.

He might not have known it, but with that delicious rear of his, he sashayed straight up to his guardian, to let his attendance be known. And it caught the attention of quite a few; both men and women of all ages. Some lecherous and some jealous.

Bruce Wayne offered his oldest son a small, tightlipped smile, and laid an assuring arm on his back, as he welcomed him to the party. Though the smile didn't reach his guardian's eyes, Dick knew it had nothing to do with him. Bruce hated parties, especially such as these. And Dick knew that tonight was nothing but a mere formality.

Yet, Dick had to admit, that even though the night may be nothing but a formality, there was one thing to be favored, in all secrecy, and that was all the lovely men dressed in tuxedos. For Dick liked men… especially men, who knew how to dress well for an occasion. This was the only reason he willingly came tonight.

Hey, a boy has to have some fun too ya know?

Wally, for the life of him, didn't notice the ebony haired teen's entrance as his eyes followed the ridiculously cheerful guests. For once, Wally West felt out of place. All he could do was stand in this corner by an empty table and watch everyone converse around him. The redhead chewed his lip nervously, finally finding his uncle in the large throng of people, the blonde man happily laughing along with a few colleagues and gaining the attention from several older and robust women. Wally snorted to himself, rolling his eyes at his uncle's genuine naivety. Such the ladykiller.

Jesus, he should've stayed home. Maybe even invited the crew over for an action movie marathon. Anything but standing like a kicked puppy in a corner after being scolded for chewing up a favorite couch pillow. God, even the idea of inviting Artemis was sounding pretty good right now… Ew. What the hell was he saying? This party was making him delirious! Wally's eyes widened at his ridiculous thoughts, forcing himself to not actually gag. Being ignored, and not doing the ignoration himself, was not in his DNA.

Wally was always the center of attention. Always.

For someone who was always the center of attention, however, Wally sure didn't add up to Bruce Wayne, as he stood to his fullest, before the attendants of his party. With a clink of his champagne glass, the ebony haired male caught the attention of the entire room. He stood behind a tall desk, as he leant forward, towards the microphone, and greeted the room. "Hello," he said with a tiny smile.

The temperature of the room burst as several females in the room let their attraction for the businessman be known through whiny squeals and blooming cheeks.

Dick sat on the far side of the room at a small circular table with an elegant floral tablecloth and large overstuffed bouquet in the middle. Barbara sat beside him, with a bored expression on her pretty madeup face, making her look like a girl with an awful date at prom in her princess styled sequined dress. At least she was bored in style, that was a plus.

Dick took the opportunity to glance around the room. There was a certain someone he wanted to know whether had showed up or not. A certain redhead.

His search was cut short, however, as Barbara leaned in towards him.

"Why were you late?" Barbara whispered below the smooth voice of the ever so charming Bruce Wayne. She tried to play off their talking by picking at her nails and batting her eyelashes at random pervy guests who happened to be staring hardcore rapist mode at the two.

"It doesn't concern you." Dick hissed uncharacteristically sharp with the redhead causing Barbara to raise both of her perfectly plucked brows and put on an 'excuse you, I know you didn't just tell me that' expression, which made Dick cower and slide slowly into his seat, filled with regret as he knew Barbara could hold a grudge.

"Come on, tell me." Barbara said, nudging him in the rib with her elbow, a little too harshly, but Dick didn't budge despite his current fear of the girl. He cast his eyes at the polished floor, when a girl around his age sent him a longing stare from two tables over. And then immediately his gaze flew towards Barbara, to discreetly take her hand, and let the other guest know he wasn't interested in conversing with any other people.

"Please, just let it go." He whispered. It wasn't the first time he would hold Barbara's hand in public, heck, it wouldn't be the last either. It was just the easiest way to ensure no "romantically" interested girls approached him, when obviously they had no chance. The public just couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that Dick was as gay as a rainbow pony, even though it was certainly the most obvious thing in the world. Did the way he shook his ass and batter his big doe eyes not state gay in neonlights?

Barbara kept her mouth in a fine line, as she narrowed her eyes at her best friend. She interlaced their fingers and held their dainty hands up between them.

"You owe me." She whispered harshly.

Dick cringed. The girl was right, he did owe her. Especially now…

He gulped, and his cheeks blazed as he avoided her stare in favor of looking at the ceiling. God this was embarrassing and degrading.

"Well, I… err…" He scrunched up his nose and closed his lids over his gorgeous blue eyes. "I was sorta running late because I wanted to look good." He admitted.

Barbara snorted. "Look good?" She asked incredulously. "But Dick, you always look good!" She said, or rather half-shouted. As several eyes turned their way, the redhead shooting them all awkward smiles.

Dick was beyond embarrassment, but managed to see the fun of the situation, as he cast his head back and laughed lightly. Smooth, real smooth, Barbara.

"Way to be discreet, Gordon." He said, and shook his head, with a faint glow tainting his cheeks.

The redhead pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "Whatever." She muttered, and shoved Dick's knee lightly. "Now tell me," she said, leaning all up in Dick's space, almost to the point that their chests were touching, much to his displeasure. Also, to make things worse, her cleavage was way too close for the comfort of his eyesight.

Dick gave her a look, before grabbing her dress and yanking it up, then smiling brightly at her irritated glare. He waved her off. "Tell you what?" He asked, faking innocence with a sweet grin.

"Tell me, who you wanted to look good for!" She whispered impatiently, flailing her arms around in a wild manner, gesturing wildly to the huge crowd of males standing all around them.

Dick quickly covered her mouth with both hands, not caring in the least whether they would be stained with the red of the elegant girl's lipstick.

"Shh, Barbara! Someone might hear you." He said frantically. "Jeez." He muttered.

"I can't tell you… not… right now." He said with a conflicted gleam in his eye.

"It's complicated… okay?" He pleaded with her, while chewing on his bottom lip. His round eyes held a saddened glimpse to them, as he longed to tell her something, he feared he might regret sharing. For now he had decided he wouldn't tell anyone.

Not before he was sure of it himself.

The speech let out, and the music began playing. The delightful sound of a live band resurrected throughout the excessive chambers of the party. Attendants cleared the floor to make room for the host, as he exited the stage and entered the dancefloor with a group of women, all interested in wallowing in the odour of Bruce Wayne himself.

Barbara clipped her lips, but didn't probe any further. She knew that when he was ready, he'd gladly tell her what was on his mind, though that didn't stop her from being worried. This wasn't like her best friend, not in the slightest.

She gave Dick a long hard stare, before sighing and giving in. "Alright." She said quietly. "But you can't keep this a secret for long, okay?" Her expression turned soft, her eyes gentle.

Dick smiled at her cutely. "Okay. I promise." He said. His smile soon bloomed into a grin, and the redhead found her own lips mimicking his actions. "Idiot." She muttered.

Their conversation was cut short as both teens happened to look up, only to see Barbara's father walk in confident strides towards their table. And so Barbara got up, when her father extended a hand to her, and asked her to the dancefloor. And at the same time Dick decided to stand, but not because he was following suit. No, Dick wanted to catch a breath of fresh air, before he continued his search for this…

Mystery man.

With his hands buried deeply in his pockets, he scurried alongside the blemish free walls of the decorated halls, and out the doors of the balcony in an unfashionable hurried manner. Normally Dick Grayson did not scurry; nor did he walk with anything less than grace, but right now the elder mistresses were eyeing him up, and without Barbara, he didn't feel nearly as safe at Bruce's parties. The older women were ruthless, something Dick had discovered long ago. And he just wanted to go unseen.

Out in the fresh night air he allowed himself to take a deep breath, and let his shoulders sag. It was tiring to attend these things… his cheeks hurt from the strain of smiling at everyone, and his butt hurt from all the excessive grabbing it had suffered; women of age truly were mannerless.

He sighed to himself as he went towards the railing. He really wanted to drive a hand through his slicked locks, but fought against it, as it would ruin the hair he had spent 40 minutes perfecting. Tsk, to think he had put that much effort into making himself look good, only so he could end up not being seen, for the guy he wanted to impress hadn't even shown up. Not yet, anyways. Dick actually began to doubt whether or not the guy was attending. And thus he began thinking that he should have faked being sick; he really didn't feel like conversing with all these people today. He rarely did to be honest. He'd rather be at home, freestyling through the air in his gym, muscles aching in a satisfying way. Back home where he could be himself, dress as he liked and say what he wanted.

Dick looked out onto the open canvas of stars displayed before him. It was such a lovely evening, and it was displayed in his eyes, as each twinkle of the stars, left a light in the depths of his blue irises.

Kissing ass and passing false compliments really weren't his style, he'd have to admit. He prefered being honest, but Bruce's reputation called for gatherings such as this now and then, and he would give anything to please the man who had saved him from the juvenile he had once been locked up in. So, here he was, attending a gala many could only dream of affording with their lives, and not enjoying it in the least.

The wind extended an arm and let a gentle breeze bristle his locks, while he closed his eyes to enjoy the silence the balcony brought him, as he wallowed in the irony of his situation. He really wasn't cut out for this richman's life. Not at all.

~0~0~0~

Wally was becoming irritated, quite to the point of escaping this ridiculous affair. How did Bruce stand these type things? There wasn't an attractive girl in sight, let alone orgy. This was the definition of lame. He felt like he was suffocating in this itchy tux too. Adult parties were terrible. Why did his aunt and uncle insist on him going again? Was this some type of punishment? A fate worse than death, if you asked him. Wally ran a freckled hand through his mildly tame hair as he turned on his heels and away from the crowd.

What to do? What to do…?

Green eyes scanned the area, looking for any type of escape from the annoying and questioning eyes of the elders. He'd been asked what he planned on doing with his life from about five different people, just for all of them to say the same rude things like, "Hmm.. What a pity.. You have such a lovely face, why not go into something more modern? Oh, but you're not as.. blessed- with money are you, poor dear?"

Old people were rude as fuck. Sorry he liked science and wasn't a bumbling idiot like the rest of the rich kids at this party. To say the least, Wally wasn't having the best time tonight. Especially since he ran into the father of one of his many tens… One he wasn't particularly fond of, considering the fact she talked with a very high pitched tone and was obsessed with broadway musicals, the only plus was she had a nice ass. She'd taken him home one night when they were engrossed in a rather furious makeout session, when the lights flickered on in the livingroom due to the fact that her dad happened to be awoken from a nap in his recliner.

One of the awkwardest moments of his life. Her dad wasn't too happy to see him here either.

Wally's eyes finally spotted a glass door to the very back of the grand parlor. Yes, a way out! Thank Jesus.

Wally shakely smiled to himself as he placed his empty glass on a silver tray to his left, then pushed his way through people till he made it to the doors, taking hold of the handles and swiftly exiting. Cool air assaulted Wally's tan and freckle induced face and for once, Wally felt relief flood through his body. His head was still spinning from the bustle of the room, causing him to lean back against the brick wall of the balcony, placing a hand on his chest.

Dick's ears perked up, as the balcony door behind him went up. The sound of classical music met his senses, along with the noisy chatter of a hundred people. Among the people he could make out a women in particular; Selina Kyle. Her sexy laughter was not to be hidden among the many false chuckles of inexperienced women.

She was what Marilyn Monroe had been to Hollywood; the beauty icon of Gotham.

Even Dick had to admit he found her extremely sexy. And had he not known that Bruce was head over heels for the women, and a very likely suitor, he would have done all in his might to bring them together. Selina was wonderful.

However, the chatter ended just as abruptly as it had appeared, as Dick assumed the doors went shut again. Relief flooded the young inherietter at first, when he believed that whoever opened the doors only needed a whiff of fresh air before disappearing, but then his much craved silence went interrupted by the sound clatter of footsteps. And so he cringed to himself and turned around rapidly. He didn't want to be caught with his eyes closed, daydreaming about all sorts of things. He had to maintain the ideal of Bruce Wayne's oldest warden; a gathered young man with great ambitions.

With his arms extended behind him, to keep his body still against the white railing of the balcony, he faced the other occupant of the quiet refugee he wanted for himself.

At the sight of ginger hair his blue eyes widened to an extent they rarely reached. Before him stood a certain someone. A redhead to be specific, a redhead he wasn't the best of friends with.

Dick gulped to himself, as the lights, which shone from within the grand ballroom, spilled out onto the porch and ignited his features with a soft glow. And thus he was embraced by the cozy atmosphere of the beautiful chambers, and looked deliciously presentable, calm, gathered- superior. Even though the insides of his head were aching, and the blood in his veins rose to his cheeks, as he tried to find the voice he knew he was given at birth, but lost at the sight of Wally. He should have known that the other would turn up sooner or later, with his uncle here, of course Wally would be here too and not at home.

"Oh… it's you." He whispered with a cringed at how coarse it had sounded… did that squeaky little noise just leave him? That was so not like him. Oh my god.

That was so awkward. He sounded insecure. He was never insecure.

He really hoped the other wouldn't notice how weak it had sounded.

A somewhat quiet voice startled Wally into opening his eyes, whereas he looked around with wild eyes to spot one Dick Grayson leaning on a guardrail only a few feet away. What the hell? How long has this kid been standing here? Oh.

Realization struck Wally as the fact that Dick Grayson happened to be Bruce Wayne's adopted son, so naturally, he'd be attending this party. How could something like this slip his mind? Speaking of slipping his mind… When did Grayson get so damn attractive? He really did look flawless in this lighting. His custom tailored suit clinged to his lithe and petite body showing off the perfect curve of his ass yet again, making Wally's pants a little tighter, though he wouldn't admit it. The ebony haired teen's pale skin glowed white in the luminescence of the night, making his bright eyes stand out like stars in the sky. It was actually really something to see, Wally mused. Something as simple as a face could be pretty outside at night, maybe Wally was going crazy?

"Grayson, why are you out here? Shouldn't you be inside fraternizing with the elderly? Ya know, sucking up and discussing brands of makeup to buy?" Wally bit out with a smirk, his eyes turning dark with mirth. He pushed himself off of the wall and moved to lean to the right of the other boy, pretending to ignore him and stare down at the busy street below, watching civilians pass with ease and cars obnoxiously honk at one another.

Dick bit the inside of his lip to refrain from snorting in bitter amusement. As Wally settled in beside him, he restrained from getting up and stomping off to the opposite side of the balcony, to point an annoyed finger at Wally and yell at him for being so difficult.

"Why are you even asking?" The ebony clipped, interlacing his arms and turning his head, so he could stare at Wally dead on. "You know I'd much rather hand it to you." He said with a smirk of his own. He turned towards Wally, and drew his legs up onto the broad surface of the stony railing. Then he held onto his ankles and studied the side of the ginger's freckled face.

"However you are good at making a fool of yourself, without my help." He snorted.

Then he straightened his back and stared up into the night sky that not too long ago had his undivided attention. "It's funny." He said, a lot less hostile. "For you don't look like the jerkward you truly are." He breathed, while closing his eyes and dwelling in the night air, while not being affected by the dangerous height exposed to him at his place on the railing.

Wally snapped his head around to face Dick, his eyes narrowing to slits. Oh, what he would give to push the douchey nerd off of this balcony… The only thing stopping him is the thought of facing his scary as hell father afterwards. For some weird reason though, Wally wasn't as mad as he normally would be at Dick's insults. He just wasn't feeling up to it tonight. He felt out of place and wrong for insulting Dick in his own environment, like he paled in comparison and no words could affect the other right now. This was Grayson's turf and there wasn't a thing Wally could do because he, for once, was the outcast, and Dick was the popular guy who had it all. He was the dominant one, the star player, and Wally was nothing more than a poor kid that lived with his aunt and uncle, who happened to be slightly above average at running, with a small talent for science.

He wasn't the Wally West here, he wasn't Kid Flash. He was just Wallace, plain old, good for nothing Wally West.

For some reason, his eyes stung and a burning anger welled up inside him at this thought, and with clenched fisted, he turned to Dick again. Though, when he opened his mouth to say the nastiest words he could possibly come up with, they died on his lips and he was turned into a meaningless and emotional child.

"Whatever. Just, whatever Grayson." He said softly, his voice not holding any fierce tone, just a tired and worn out huff.

Dick opened a curious blue orb to stare at Wally in wonder.

"Really?" Dick choked, intrigued by Wally's reply. "How very mature of you." He snorted with a discreet roll of his irises, and while Wally may suspect that it was meant sarcastically, he would never know the depths of Dick's sarcasm.

Dick hummed quietly to himself as he eyed Wally thoughtfully. He hadn't reacted the way he wanted him to; but he knew what kind of person Wally was, he knew it was only a matter of time before the redhead would lose his temper and go berserk.

And he wanted to prove to himself that he was right about Wally.

So, he unhooked his legs and rose to a standing position on the railing. And with the night sky beyond him, far above his head, the youngest teen bent his knees and raised his arms before his chest to gently swing himself through a backspring. His legs left the ground with the ease of a bird, as his feet soared throughout the starry display of the evening, before he nestled gracefully back onto the concrete ledge once more.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Wally's green spectacles watching him with his mouth held in a firm line, yet his eyes revealed the awestruck surprise he felt at Dick's agile display of acrobacy. The dark haired youth didn't feel flattered though, no, Dick stared back at Wally with an intimidating leer from his newfound, crouched position a few meters away. As the young acrobat slowly settled down onto the stony edge, he popped his fine lips for attention. And when Wally's green eyes snapped to his lips, Dick spoke rudely, even before the tip of his feet could reach the balcony tiles, : "And here I thought you would jump me at every chance you got." with a firm wink of his eye, it became clear that Dick Grayson's manoeuvre had been an attempt at getting out of harms way, if what he was about to say might upset Wally; which he hoped it would, for he got an intense thrill out of teasing the pretentious teen.

He liked to toy with Wally. Usually he wouldn't be bothered with ignorant people such as the redhead, but something about Wally ticked him off. The older teen rubbed him in all the wrong ways, and so Dick wanted a rise out of him; he wanted to make him angry.

He wanted to know that he had a good reason to tease Wally.

And he wanted to be able to do it with a clear conscience, for he knew the bastard deserved it.

He just needed to be sure that Wally was the thorough asshole, he believed he was.

"Oh, wait." He said with feigned innocence, as he probed his cheek with a persistent pointy finger. "I forgot you're not ready yet." He chuckled, as he knew Wally would get the hint. He was, after all, implying that the redhead was a closet case for the second time that week.

"So please, call me when you grow a pair." He said, a smirk following suit. "Oh," He gasped. "And they better be big enough to make up for your lack of courage… So they gotta be ridiculously huge." He smirked mischievously.

"But make sure they can fit in your closet, until you come out. There's no need for further unpleasantries, while you're in there, honey." He mocked with an exaggerated rise of an eyebrow and an icy stare shot at Wally.

He was challenging Wally West. And he did not, in the least, try to hide it.

At the exchange Wally's face turned away from him, probably aflame with searing anger, thinking of some quick smartass remark that would ease Dick's racing mind. But as the redhead slowly moved with the moonlight illuminating his tanned face, Dick was surprised to see an amused smile stretched across the freckled face, matching the relaxed expression in his eyes, instead of a look fuelled by unadulterated rage.

And in return Dick's eyes widened, as his dainty feet brought him to a stand, and he took a cautious step back on the balcony. He wasn't sure how much space he needed; he just knew that he didn't feel safe in close presence of Wally.

And especially not now.

This Wally was unpredictable, dangerous even.

Wally stared at the other, silently, his eyes changing quickly from emotion to new emotion and clouding over with thought. Then he stopped. Just like that, the expression was gone and as Dick was sure he'd flip the fuck out, Wally shocked him, yet again, with a laugh; a long and genuine, surprisingly joyous sound. It continued for a few seconds, then died down to a light chuckle as Wally laid his head down onto his crossed arms that were placed on the stony railing, and directed his eyes onto Dick.

"You've got serious balls, dude, I'll give you that." The smile that Wally gave Dick was a real one, not just the small stretch of lips he'd normally wear, but an actual smile that showed blindingly white teeth. His green eyes were less guarded now, almost as if he was comfortable around the other boy. Almost as if Dick had won him over.

Did Wally have a change of heart?

Dick narrowed his eyes at the older teen and pursed his lips to glare at Wally. Then he put both hands on his hips and cocked one of them to the side.

In agonizingly slow strides, he walked from one side of the balcony to another, and silently studied Wally. He was on guard. It was seen clearly in his skeptic eyes.

Finally he stopped beside the redhead, turned his back on the railing and leant against it. "What are you about, West?" He huffed, blowing air at Wally's bangs, which proved how incredibly close they stood. Intimidatingly close. As Wally's expression changed to a playful one and he kept a cocked smile on his face, Dick felt anger rise in his chest.

What the-, this Wally guy was a serious weirdo!

Dick parted his lips, ready to tell Wally what an oddball he indeed was, when-

the balcony doors went up. A strong serenade of music wafted through the air and hit both teenagers straight in the face. And a tall, handsome redhead stood at the center of the joint doors, with an unpleasant scowl on his face. He had a square jaw and wore a white blazer with black tailored pants to match it.

Dick's eyebrows went far up into his forehead, as Roy Harper smirked at him.

"Found you." Said the taller ginger.

Dick felt the blood in his body rise to his cheeks in a matter of seconds, as he refrained from squealing. "Roy!" He exclaimed, and joined the ginger by the door, only to envelope him in a tight hug.

The taller teen chuckled, as he equally embraced the smaller teen and patted him assuringly on the back. A mild expression resided on his mature face; an expression that was rarely seen on his features, for usually Roy's face was glossed over in anger.

"Sorry, I'm late. Oliver forgot the date." He said and shook his head. "It took him forever to get out the door." He admitted as he finally let go of the younger.

He kept a hand on Dick's shoulder, however, as he ran a hand through his own tresses.

Dick grinned up at him. "You sure, you weren't busy with your own bad boy image?"

Roy shook his head. "Tsk. As witty as always." He sighed. "You look good man, it's been so long, I can barely recognize y-" Then Roy grew quiet, as his eyes caught sight of the third person on the balcony. And his mouth set into a firm line as his eyes squinted in disbelief.

"Wally?" He questioned, slack jawed and suddenly paling, while Dick thanked him quietly for the compliment, and busied himself with smothering down his clothes. He tried to discretely rearrange his hairdo, without appearing too eager- after all, he had thought Roy wouldn't come tonight. "Oh, yeah…" He mumbled. "You know the jerk."

He had hoped he would see Roy tonight, heck, it was embarrassing to admit, but he had prettied up for him. He just hadn't been sure whether Roy would come or not. It wouldn't be the first time he let him down, so he had hoped for the best, but been prepared for a disappointment. Luckily, he was gladly surprised.

He glanced back up at Roy and smiled secretively. Very gladly surprised indeed.

* * *

**So... What do you guys think? Should Wally have a change of heart? What the hell is going on with Roy and Dick!? **

**Why did we leave off on a cliffhanger!? Because I love you all, that's why. Sometimes love hurts...**

**Please continue to review, favorite, and follow. That's what keeps me going! The more reviews I have, the faster I update. ;)**


	8. Chapter 6: Elastic Heart

**Hey again my lovely readers!**

** _AmbiguousBastard94 _and I were so excited to read your reviews! Honestly, that made our day. I'm so happy to know you guys like how everything is going. **

**Also, I suggest listing to the song _Elastic Heart by Sia_ while reading this chapter, it really gives the chapter a new feel.**

**Yeah we sure did fool you guys last time... Sorry. We still love you!**

**WARNINGS: Slash, male-male relationship, language, man-whore behavior, suggestive themes**

**DISCLAIMER: … Oh how I wish I owned Young Justice, but sadly I don't.**

**Rating may go up for later chapters.**

**Please continue to review, favorite, and follow. That's what keeps me going! The more reviews I have, the faster I update. ;)**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Sailor Saturn**_** fan for being the 100th reviewer! Thank you so much love! You also get a oneshot of your choice!**

**Thanks again darling!**

* * *

**Crave You**

**Chapter Six**

**Elastic Heart**

"What are you doing here, Roy?" Wally bit out, his tone sounding a little more fierce than he meant as he moved to lean his back against the railing. What the absolute hell was going on? Was Roy actually… smiling? Was he sick? Maybe under other circumstances this would be a time to celebrate because Roy rarely showed any signs of emotion, but now, all Wally could think about was the close proximity of the other red head to the ebony haired teen. This was just too damn weird. Wally pushed his blazer sleeves up to his elbows as he felt his body temperature go up due to his anger.

Wally hadn't meant his question as the obvious 'why are you here,' no, he meant, 'why the hell didn't you tell me you were attending this party?'. Sure, Oliver went to almost everything that involved drinking and girls, but Roy never tagged along, that just wasn't his style. With the previous exchange between him and Dick though, Wally narrowed his eyes. A bitter taste found its way into his mouth and with that, his mood was soured. He despised that it made him sick to see the rich little bird boy smile up at his best friend. He hated this. Whatever _this_ was.

Dick turned towards Wally with an unbelieving look in his eyes: "What do you mean what is he doing here?" He asked, with squinted, judging eyes presented at the freckled redhead.

Annoyed he cocked a hip to the side and crossed his arms, while awaiting an answer.

Roy at the same time lifted an eyebrow at Wally, as he glanced at him questioningly:  
"I happened to have a free night," He stated. "And then I decided to come see my childhood friend." He said. Then his face blanked, and his features froze, before he creased his brows, and glanced between Wally and Dick.

"But just what are you doing here, Wally?" He questioned with his lips set in a firm, straight line, resembling his usually tightlipped facade suddenly.

Then, his nostrils flared and his eyes lit up, as he grasped onto Dick's elbow protectively and dragged him close to his chest, with the suspicion that Wally might have been acting improper towards the dark haired acrobat.

Dick lightly bumped against his toned stomach, and then glanced surprisedly back up at the taller redhead, before he glanced back at Wally, unsure of what was going on.

His bright blue eyes were filled with wonder, as a question dried out on his lips, while Roy once more chose to break the silent barriere and speak up:

"Are you behaving, West?" Roy asked, assessing Wally carefully with his eyes, while he kept a firm grip on Dick's arm, as if to secure the boy did not go anywhere near Wally.

"Roy, Roy man, you act like I'm a rotten kid." Wally said, while putting up his hands to discharge the statement. "Me, behaving?" He said with a little laughter. "Why would I place a single finger on Grayson, out of all people?" He asked, "Last time I checked, he was a boy." He stated, while glancing up and down said teen. "A very flamboyant, nerdy one at that," He scoffed with a tiny sneer. "I might catch something from him. And I'd rather not take my chances." Wally smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he placed a foot firmly on the wall behind him, leaning his full weight on the support.

He'd take a different approach to this.

"Anyways, what's up man? We have to hang this weekend, I heard this Junior is hosting a party. There's gonna be babes!" Wally smiled with ease, his eyes completely avoiding looking at Dick all together, as he easily pretended he hadn't just insulted him.

Roy stood flabbergasted staring at Wally... he couldn't comprehend what he had just witnessed. His mouth was slightly ajar, as he was trying to form the right words on his tongue… any words truly. _What the fuck was going on?  
_  
How could Wally do this? Turn from a perfectly sane person into the largest douchebag ever encountered in a matter of mere seconds? Who was this guy?

A thick, awkward air inhabited the whereabouts, as Roy finally closed his mouth with a click of his jaw, and hissed. "Are you a complete idiot?" He bristled, coming to his senses. Then he lightly shoved Dick out the way and stood up towards the other redhead, who continued to lean back with an air of coolness, not affected by the other.

"I wasn't afraid that you might have ravished him," He grunt, pointing with a straight finger towards a shellshocked Dick. "I was afraid that you would be stupid enough to insult him. To go throw your homophobic shit around again!" Roy sneered, with eyes afire with vehemence.  
He stood so close to Wally that their breaths could mingle, and the heaves of their chest made it possible for them to touch each other at each exhale. "I can't believe yo-!"

Then out of nowhere a loud snap sounded.

Roy and Wally whipped both of their faces towards the younger teen. Dick had snapped his fingers, and it caught both of their attentions. Roy was cut short of his sentence, and Wally pulled out of his tough facade for a moment, as the young ward strode forward and glared West down.

Dick's eyes were darkened with an emotion Roy couldn't quite place, as he grasped onto Roy's sleeve gently, and guide him silently to the side.

Mesmerized by the promise those dark orbs, lathered with blue, withheld in the depths of their narrow, Roy proceeded to stand back. And so Dick took his place before Wally, and stared him straight in the eye with a determination.

"I might be flamboyant," Dick said. "I might be a nerd, and I might be the gayest thing you've ever encountered," he rolled his eyes. "But to fear you'll catch anything from me?" Dick shaked his head in disbelief. "Tsk." He scoffed. "The last time I checked, being gay or nerdy does not equal being disease ridden." He stepped back to asses Wally with a distasteful eye. "However…" He raised an eyebrow; "someone who sleeps around a lot is likely to have one or more STD's." He accused, while stepping forward to stab Wally in the chest with his pointy finger. "So," he challenged; "chances are, if I have anything, you gave it to me these past 20 minutes." He sneers into the redheads face with a cruel vehemence etched into his clean, porcelain features.

Then he stepped back, as if Wally was poisonous, wiped his hands clean on his pants, and stared at the other through guarded eyes.

He did trust this pretender, this Wally West.

"And I might be everything you dislike," He said. "Yet I do not disrespect myself or others." He yet again lifted a dark, arched eyebrow. "And at least I am not a manwhore." He said. "At least I do not crave human contact so much that I am willing to subdue myself to the acts of prostitution." He crossed his arms and cocked his hip. "You are."

In an instant, Wally was within nose length away from the younger boy, bending a little at the waist to meet their height difference. His green eyes were such an intense color, and if it had been anyone else but Dick, they would've felt intimidated. Wally's flame colored hair fell onto his forehead, a few pieces touching his long eyelashes. His freckles were more defined up close, and so many stuck out against his tan skin.

So, this is what the tens experienced?

"You think you have it all figured out," Wally accused. "-like you're so much better than me. Though I bet you sleep with about as many people as I do." A scowl made it onto Wally's face, and his eyes darkened with every word he spoke.

"You think you're classy, high quality shit, but you're nothing more than a short, nerdy brat who is needy and clingy -pathetic." Wally hissed. "Why does it matter to you whether I act like a prostitute or not? It's called having fun! I'm enjoying life and this is the game I like to play." Wally's face could rival his hair color with how angry he was. Within the short amount of time he was ranting, he moved even closer to Dick, 'till their noses were actually brushing up against one another.

And much to Dick's surprise, Wally kept talking.

"I only date tens." He claimed. "You know, girls that have it all. Pretty face, nice tits, great ass -tens." He said as a matter of fact, as though Dick was unable to capacitate the definition of a _ten._ "They know what they're getting into and they don't mind." He states. "I don't want more. I don't want brains, I don't want any of that feeling bullshit. I'm just in it for the sex." His voice gained loudness, as he glared viciously down at the ebony haired teenager before him. "That's it." He says. "And the sad thing is, people like you- dorks!" He bursts at the last part, unable to contain his anger any longer: "You want me too. You all secretly idolize me, adore me, wish I would give you the time of day." He laughed mockingly. "But you're all too damn proud to admit that you're just like me, all of you." Puffs of warm breath hit Dick in the face as Wally fell silent, but it didn't last more than a second because next, Wally was moving away. He was done. There wasn't anything left to say. He didn't want to explain himself to Dick Grayson, he didn't have to. He literally pushed the younger away from him, with such a force that Dick lost his footing- luckily someone was there to catch him.

The younger stumbled back into Roy, who caught him by the pits of his arms. While Wally brushed passed them, slung open the balcony doors and went back into the party.

Roy visibly flared his teeth, narrowing his eyes, which followed the silhouette of a disappearing Wally. With determination in his eyes, he let go of Dick, to follow suit.

"He won't get away with this," he gritted over his shoulder.

From his place against the stony railing, looking genuinely shocked, the young Romanian stared after both guys.  
And before the doors could close in on the redhaired duo, Dick yelled:

"If you're so happy, why do you have to convince yourself that the life you're living is acceptable?" He sat back, unbelieving. This was meant to be a nice evening with Roy.

And definitely not this dramatic event.

Wally stopped, standing still for a moment before tilting his head to the side to yell back with an undecipherable tone, "I never said it was." Then he continued to force his way through the crowd, ignoring angry looks from annoyed partygoers.  
Soon though Roy caught up; his large hand seized Wally's tan wrist and yanked him aside with a brute force the archer rarely used. The crowd stirred and several partygoers stopped to look at them questioningly. Some elderly were offended by the commotion, so Roy chose the wise thing to do; to relocate them somewhere private.

The taller teen forced Wally to go with him, and didn't mind the hissy-fit or struggles the other teen put up; he simply twisted Wally's wrist around until he obliged.

"Ouch, man! Let go of me!" Wally hissed, while trying to pry Roy's hand off of his wrist.

Roy didn't respond however, he only yanked Wally's wrist harder. As they reached the toilets of the west wing, Roy nodded at a butler to leave them alone. Said man raised both brows at them, but then proceeded to formally place both hands behind his black tailored suit, before swiftly exiting the bathroom with his long slender legs.

Then, with an angry growl, Roy clasped Wally's tie clad throat to thrust him forcibly against a tiled wall, and rejoice in the grunt of pain, which escaped Wally's restricted esophagus, as he himself stepped back to block the bathroom door, and ensure the other did not try to flee the scene. Not once more at least.

"You better start spilling." He said, crossing his arms firmly and with his lips pulled tight to deepen his aggravated expression.  
"Why are you acting like this?" He asked, his eyes alight with anger and his jaw tight with frustration. "You know Dick and I have known each other for forever-  
and, dude, you're **not** a homophobe!" He states. "So what the fuck is happening!?" He yells, and slams a fist into the wall besides Wally's head. "What are you up to!?"

Roy had to muster up all of his self-restraint to not punch the living shit out of this idiot.

And who the fuck did Wally think he was, anyways? His so called best friend best friend..? Could he even call Wally that after all this?

He surely didn't agree to call this idiot his best friend nor consider him a brother, when they first met. No, the Wally he had been introduced to was a kind -fucking- kid.

And though it was no secret that Wally had changed drastically going into high school, then he'd always been a bright kid, cheerful and a little obnoxious, but friendly none-the-less. Until the freshmen year of high school hit, and he was a completely different person. During the summer vacation Wally had taken a 180.  
The once science geek with a goofball sense of humor switched to some big headed, egotistical jock. Artemis, Roy and Kaldur all suspected that it'd only be a matter of time before Wally's new life would shatter who he actually was- or who he had been, and now Roy feared that it had already happened; that the tide had hit and washed away his friend.

Yet, Roy was surprised by the cold look that flashed across Wally's face, almost as if the shorter redhead felt no remorse for his cruel actions. Wally stared down Roy, green eyes turning murky, his temper steadily rising. Roy could tell by the flare of his nostrils and the vein that was threatening to burst in his forehead. That was a first. Wally's lips were going dry and he quickly peaked out the tip of his tongue to wet them. He pushed himself off of the wall, yanking his own tie to loosen it's restrain on his collar. His sleeves were already pushed up and out of the way, so hopefully any blood would stear clear of his blazer or his aunt would kill him.

"Why do you care? He's just a little fucking homo."

Wally's fists clenched and his eyes narrowed towards the other teen. Any coherent thoughts weren't making their way through to Wally, all the voices were clouding together and screeching at him until one voice made itself heard over all.

A light steered into his mind, and bright blonde hair lit up his path.

Uncle Barry?

"Boys- Are you two in here?" A wondrous voice called.

When had the door opened? Wally didn't remember hearing such a thing, but sure enough, blonde hair and concerned eyes met Wally head on. The older man came closer to the two boys, glancing in between the two as he fiddled with his own tie. The sight of his uncle was enough to snap Wally out of his angry trance, as he glanced up into his Uncle's equally green eyes, and faked a smile.

"What's up Uncle B?" He asked, trying to sound like his usual chipper self, but his voice came out shaky and forced. His gaze moved towards the mirror behind them, meeting his own wild expression. He looked quite the mess, Barry had to be stupid if he didn't question what was going on. The blonde man had seen the two force their way into the bathroom through the throng of guests, so he knew he had to intervene.

Roy narrowed his eyes at Wally, and then glanced back to Barry. He was annoyed the grown man had interfered; he had wanted to see this side of Wally, wanted to know just how deeply these roots of indifference went in him. Guess he had seen enough though, for the hope he had once held for Wally's old self existing, was definitely gone.

Roy flattened down his suit and patted his blazer free of wrinkles, as he stared straight at Barry. He nodded at him: "You're not an idiot," He said. "And I'm guessing you saw." He turned his back to the light haired relatives and went for the door. Then he placed a hand on the finely golden handle, and glanced back at the two men over his shoulder.

His eye met Barry's, and he inhaled deeply; almost saddened.

"You don't have to worry whether I lay a hand on Wally, I won't." He says and turns his face back towards the door. He opens it, and just before he exits the tiled room, he speaks in a harsh whisper, which resurrects throughout the bathroom.

"In fact, I won't ever have anything to do with him again."

The door slams behind him as no butler is there to take care of the resistance. At the slam Wally cringes as if he was physically hit by the impact. He is left staring at the door, while his uncle stands by his side, clearly unsure of what to do next.

Silence ensues between them, only interrupted by the shy dripping of faucets

Drip… drip… drip...

"I want to go home." Wally pleads silently, a side so unlike him, so foreign in these days, that is pulls at Barry's heartstrings. It's something he hasn't witnessed in a long time.

Barry nods. "Okay," he says. "We can go home." He's staring off into the far distance, reevaluating what might have happened between his considered son and his best friend for things to go this far.  
Roy might be temperamental, but he is a fair kid, and he does not sling words like these around easily. Usually Roy doesn't goes back on his words, and that is why Barry has trusted him with Wally for all of these years. So, Barry knows that whatever has come between them, it will not be easily repaired. If at all. He swallows, glances at the disheveled Wally, and then sighs. "C'mere," he mutters, extends an arm and puts it around Wally's shoulder for comfort.  
On their way out, he is never once making any inquiries of what might have happened between the two of them, for he can feel Wally's shoulder quiver ever so lightly, and he know those eyes are induced with a fright he has rarely seen these past few years.

Even his aunt Iris does not protest, as her husband request they go home. At the sight of Wally's paling features and remorseful eyes, she simply picks up her purse, puckers her lips and nods, while the twinkle in her eyes simmer down.

They exit the party as a tiny family of four. Even Bart is quiet on their way home.

* * *

**Awww! NO! Roy and Wally are meant to be besties! This is awful... :(**

**What did you guys think? **

**Will Roy and Dick get together?**

**What's going on with Wally?**

**Remember to continue to follow/favorite/review!**

* * *

**So, my co-author and I decided that for the important checkpoints for reviews/follows/favorites, you guys will get a reward for taking the time to do so.**

**For example, we just had our 100th review, so that person gets the chapter dedicated to them and a oneshot of their choice, whereas they get to pick the topic and rating.**

**We'd rather not be too explicit, but we can be very suggestive.**

**So keep reviewing/following/adding to your favorites and you'll receive a dedication and oneshot!**

**For more detail, please send me a PM or put your questions into a review.**

**Thank you guys so much for your dedication to this story!**

**-LD**


	9. Chapter 7: Little Lion Man

**Hello, lovely readers!**

**_AmbiguousBastard94 _and I are so sorry for the wait, our lives have been getting the best of us but no fear, we come with an update! **

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed, you don't know how much that means to me. I'm so blessed to have you loyal readers. I love going through and reading all of your thoughts, your reviews make me so happy! **

**WARNINGS: Slash, male-male relationship, language, man-whore behavior, suggestive themes**

**DISCLAIMER: … Oh how I wish I owned Young Justice, but sadly I don't.**

**Rating may go up for later chapters.**

**If you guys have any questions, comments, etc., feel free to PM me or post a review. I do read all of them in due time, and I reply to most when I get a chance.**

**Please continue to review, favorite, and follow. That's what keeps me going! The more reviews I have, the faster I update. ;)**

* * *

**Since you guys actually take the time to review, I'll try my best to answer a few since there's so many! Give me time please babes? :(**

* * *

**Crave You**

**Chapter Seven**

**Little Lion Man**

Most monday mornings suck. They really do. You either get up too late, pick a pair of dirty underwear of off the floor and accidentally wear them, miss the cereal bowl by several inches and spill milk onto your kitchen counter, or is given a huge assignment due to the end of the week. Yep, mondays officially suck.  
Wally loathe mondays- There's always some unforeseeable shit going down on mondays.

And as if on cue, this monday is no exception to this rule either.

To be fair, he didn't see it coming. Didn't even sense it until it hit him.

That first strike. It went straight to his cheekbone.

As he loses balance, the second strike knocks him down. He manages to catch the third punch thrown his way, clench his offenders fist within his palm, and stare wide eyed up into the dark blue gaze of Roy Harper. A narrow stare and a pursed mouth meets his sight, but before he can find any coherence in it, Roy wrestles his hand free, grabs onto his school uniform and drags him up against his locker. His head bangs onto the metal door with a loud clank, as Roy brings his face up against his own. Now, if Wally hadn't known Roy for so long, he wouldn't have been able to recognize the redhead: His clothes appear disheveled, his hair is a mess, and the frown on his face is far scarier than he the one he usually wear. Roy isn't composed in the least.

"Fuck you, West." Roy spits in his face. "Don't you know when enough is enough?!" He yells, as he pushes Wally back into the locker, before taking a step back and pointing onto his chest.

"If you have a problem with Grayson, why don't you take it out on me?" He sneers, provoking Wally to come at him.  
"You talk shit behind people's back like a little bitch. You sure, you ain't the sissy here?"

Wally's nostrils flares. He squares his shoulders and clenches his fists.

"Who are you callin' a sissy?!" He yells, running forward and budding, head first, straight into Roy's older boy wheezes, grabs him around the torso and thrust a knee up into his abandoman.

"Khe!" Spit gurgles up into Wally's mouth and strangles him. He tries wrestling himself free of Roy's grasp, but the taller boy keeps jamming his knee up into his ribs and stomach.

Wally finally manages to get free by grabbing onto Roy's knee and twisting it.

The archer screams in agony as Wally sweep his feet away from under him. Soon they lay on the ground wrestling each other. Wally on top of Roy, throwing punches in every which direction, and Roy doing his best at warding them off, before wrenching a leg in between them and managing to throw Wally of off him.

Wally falls onto his back with a loud 'oof', but is quickly back on his hands and knees.

Both rise, not far apart, and stand to their full heights. Their eyes are locked and neither seem to blink.

Their clothes are torn, and bruises litter their faces whilst heavy panting leave them with nothing but the sound of desperate huffs for air. The hallway is incredible silent aside from that.

A large crowd has gathered around them, and you'd think people would be cheering for either of the boys, but the students around them are surprisingly still. As though time itself is standing still.

Wally has no idea what triggered Roy into attacking him, frankly he had been thinking the entire weekend how he could make it up to the redhead. But apparently, Roy isn't ready to talk just yet.

And to be honest, he isn't ready either. The burning sensation of his wounds, the searing silence, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, but most of all that stubborn mind of his, just blocks out the rational Wally. The thinking Wally- The Wally West, who knows what's right and what's wrong.

And so, the thoughts in his head all clash together until he's left with a meltdown.

A meltdown that wipes away his conscience with a swift sweep.

Evidently, he has already lost Roy- he refuses to lose his pride as well.

He sprints towards the redhead, who catches onto him, throws him into the nearest wall, and then he ends up on the floor, where Roy continually kicks him in the hip. Wally grabs onto his foot, drags Roy onto the floor with him, jabs his knee up into his jaw and shouts:  
"Want more, Harper?" He keeps jabbing his knee into Roy's jaw, as he yells:  
"How 'bout I force those arrows of yours up your ass, since you're so fond of gays?!"

The crowd around them gasp loudly and soon banter begins spreading among them like wildfire.

Cheerleaders, mathletes, jocks, stoners, outcasts and lovers all align to watch them fight.

"It'll have the same effect!" Wally grunts as he keeps shoveling his knee into his best friends jaw.

Roy's jaw is bleeding heavily onto his pants, soaking them with his blood, as his own nose drips down onto his bottom-up and paint him like a field of roses.

Somewhere in between the jamming of his knee and Roy's jaw, the other redhead manages to grab onto his collar, and before he knows it, Roy has tucked him down by the neck and smashed his skull harshly into his own.

Inside his skull it rings with the loudest noise as his vision is shaken alongside his entire world.

Everything blackens for a second as firm arms claw onto his shoulders and pry the two boys of off each other. Wally is dragged away from Roy by three teachers, as Roy is equally being forced aside by their principle and a gathering of teachers.

Their eyes clash from across the room.

Roy's dark blue stare is narrow and filled with vehemence; a feeling Wally never thought would be reserved for him. His gut tightens and his throat clenches.

The world slows down as he watches Roy form a string of single syllables with that annoying sneer of his. A single string of words, which he didn't think would have such an impact on him.

"We're over."

It rings in his head. "We're over." Like an echo in the night.

"We're over- We're overWe're over."

Roy is bleeding badly from his jaw and mouth, and Wally thinks he should feel good about it, but instead he has this sinking feeling in his stomach, and for a second he can no longer feel the ground beneath him.

He gets a dizzying sensation in his head, closes his eyes for a moment, and empties his stomach out onto the shiny floor of their school hall. The firm grip on his arms is loosened up and the dragging stops. He is no longer taken to the principal's office. And that's the last he remember.

~0~0~0~

The harsh fluorescent light and flooding scent of cleaning supplies invades Wally's senses, causing his eyes to squeeze shut again and his nose to burn.

That is, until he feels a quick stinging from his bicep.

"Ow, what the hell!?" Wally whines, his other hand grasping the red, irritated skin where he'd been brutally slapped, his eyes flying open to see an angry Artemis sitting with her arms crossed on his right, an angry scowl on her tan face in what looked to be the nurse's office.

Kaldur is standing behind her, his hands resting on the back of her chair, Wally couldn't miss the disappointment swimming in those icy orbs, which he had to force himself from cringing at.

Obviously his fight with Roy didn't go very well, if he's lying on an uncomfortable and sterile bed with a pissed off Artemis by his side. Surely, it was only because Roy caught him by surprise.

Wally West was not weak. Neither physically nor in any other way.

"You little shit, what do you think you're doing with your life?" Artemis yells. "Why the hell were you fighting Roy? Roy, out of all people! He's your friend, you asshole!" Artemis is standing now, breathing heavily from all her shouting. "Ughh, you're unbelieveable!" She kicks his bed and the shaking that goes through its metal frames, shocks him a lot more than anticipated.

He sits up quickly, and stares at her confused, as she closes in on the bed.

"Roy has been there for you always, though I'm not sure why, with the way you've been acting lately- and this… this is how you repay him?" The blonde girl seethes, moving to tower over the redhead, as Wally shrinks back into the rock hard pillow, eyes wide and terrified.

Why did this all seem so familiar? Oh yeah, she'd just talked to him about his attitude at the pizza place and look, the inevitably happened, Wally disappointed her again. Big surprise...

But this time was different though… This time Kaldur was included.

Speaking of which, was being very silent and didn't even bother to restrain Artemis.

Kaldur is rather looking to be contemplating the situation with a small frown. And that's when Wally knew he royally fucked up. Kaldur was the voice of reason, the kindness among cruel existence, and thus, when the teen didn't say anything at all, Wally knew, he had given up on him.

Wally was lost to him. Wally was fucking lost.

Artemis huffs, slowly shakes her head as she reaches to her previous seat, picks up her backpack and pull the straps over her shoulders. Kaldur slowly walks towards the white curtain, holds it back for Artemis politely, as she stops in her tracks to give Wally a last long look.

"Don't bother sitting with us anymore," she says. "You're not welcome at our table, or anywhere near us." She snaps. Kaldur nods as she leaves with the final words: "You're not our Wally West."

Then, her and Kaldur are both gone, leaving him alone on a plastic covered bed, with only his thoughts, and the faint sound of someone vomiting behind the curtain on his left, to keep him company. This was just fantastic. This day was GREAT… Could it possibly get any better?

Wally let out a groan, turned over on the mattress, causing the plastic to squeak loudly as it rubs against his school issued kakis, making Wally's headache worsen. He really felt like he'd been through the ringer this morning.

Shit, when coach finds out, he'll be in even deeper trouble than he already is…

What if he was kicked from the team?

No track equals a loss of possible scholarship, and a downgrade on the school's social ladder...

Fuck everything, he'd lose tens! No one wanted to get with a loser, not even a good-looking loser!

He grunts displeased and closes his eyes...

He doesn't want to be a loser… he really doesn't.

**~0~0~0~**

He heard several people entering and leaving the room, but never once did any of them stop by his bedside. His stomach ached, he guessed he was hungry, but the clenching of his heart told him otherwise. He hadn't know how nice it felt to at least have friends come visit you, until now that he didn't. However, finally, at the end of the day someone did come to visit him.

It just wasn't who he had hoped for… far from it.

The woman by his side kept talking to him, but he didn't really pay her any attention. He just shut his eyes tighter, pretending to be deeply at sleep, and hoped she would soon go away...

"Mr. West! Are you even listening to me?"

Sure, Wally heard her the first time. He just didn't feel like speaking with the principle.

He kept his eyes firmly shut and didn't dare to crack either of them open to catch the smallest of peeks. He knew Mrs. Hol, she had quite the temper, and he didn't really want to experience it.

The principle stayed by his bedside for a long time, assessing him thoughtfully... but then she turned around and stomped out the room. At least Wally assumed she did as the clicking of her heels grew faint and the large doors, which closed soundly, led a breeze through the medical bay.

He sighed, drew a hand across his face and turned onto his other side-

only to face their principle standing by his bedside with her shoes in hand.

With her shining red lips, she smirked cruelly at him: "Good morning, Mr. West." She grit.

"Please accompany me to my office." She said.

Wally grew pale and gulped… shit, shit, shit... had he just been caught red-handed?

**~0~0~0~**

Roy is sitting by the window, which faces the school's parking lot. He's staring out into the distance, noticing how the many tiny vehicles looks like toy cars from up here.

But he's aware that they aren't. For they aren't playing. This is real. This is happening.

He closes his eyes for a brief moment to ward off the impending headache. Then he rests his head against the cool glass, enjoying the numbing sensation it provides him. His jaw is cracked open, sore from the many kicks it took, and stiff with the crusty shells of hardened blood. The entire left side of his face is littered with blue and black bruises, but luckily nothing needed stitches.

He feels a light clench of his hand, then crack an eye open.

Dinah is holding his hand. She is upset with him, but she senses that he isn't well, and can't refrain from comforting him. Normally Roy doesn't care much for affection, but Dinah is worried, and he can't help but feel guilty, so he let her hold his hand, and even squeezes hers a little.

Just to let her know that he cares, even though he rarely shows it.

The door goes up and in marches the red haired principle with her shoes in hand. She isn't very tall without them and Roy can't help but think she doesn't appear nearly as frightening without her 5 extra inches.

Or perhaps it's just because she's Dinah's good friend and not such a mystery any longer.

In tow comes Wally, his hands are deeply buried in his pockets and his head hangs lowly. His lips are pursed and he doesn't glance once at Roy. He just keeps facing forward, as he walks towards the third seat before Shayera's desk, plops directly down into it and crosses his arms.

From the place by her desk, Shayera glance up at him with fierce green eyes, before glancing back down at her papers. She clears her throat into her hand and shuffles the documents, as she part her lips to say: "Yes, so… Mr. West, it appears your guardian, Mr. Allen-"

But she doesn't get to finish her sentence, before the door goes up with a swift movement and in stumbles one Barry Allen, short of breath, with wind-swept hair and wrinkled clothing, possibly from wearing it underneath his lab coat all day.

"I'm sorry, I'm late! I received your voice-mail and came as quickly as I-..."

Barry grows silent, as he takes in the room.

He stares at Dinah, who tries to offer him a weak smile.

Then his shoulders sag, as he look at Roy, takes in the beaten state of his face, and glance onto Wally, who is guiltily slumped into his seat, yet equally wounded.

"Oh, Wally…" He says, his nephew a sight to behold.

Wally's shoulders tense and squares at the mention of his name… he had imagined Barry would be upset, yell at him, tell him he was all kinds of an idiot and make him apologize…

Not this… Not this tired sigh, like he didn't know what to do any longer.

Like Wally was a lost cause. Like he too would give up on him.

Wally finds it hard to sit still in his chair, as the walls of this washed out room close in on him. While his uncle takes up the seat beside him, his world shrinks onto the disappointed look on Barry's face. It becomes his whole world. That look. That frustration. He caused it. He did that.

The room seems too tiny for the tense atmosphere between them. The elephant in the room is way too large for them to not be speaking at all, yet Wally does not want his uncle to open his mouth. He does not want to hear Uncle Barry say what his face is so clearly expressing.

He wants to pretend they're just kids. That this is a game of pretend.

That the cars below them are toy trucks and Barry's frown is really a happy smile.

But then it dawns on him- reality comes crashing down, as Barry speaks the bitter truth:

"I am so sorry for this," His uncle says to the principle, shaking his head with a deep frown.

And it feels like a stab to the heart because Wally doesn't think Barry should be the one apologizing. Barry shouldn't be sorry because he is not to blame.

Barry is The perfect Uncle- The perfect Parent- The perfect Father.

Barry has never once let him down, he has always been there for him, always supported him, always taken care of him, always helped him… and this is how he repays him?

"I didn't think, he would ever do such a thing." He says again, burying his face in his hands.

And Wally wants to tell him he wouldn't, but he did- and he is realizing the measurement of it now, as his uncle is here, by his side, looking so very tired. So exasperated.

As though he is about to give up…

And Wally dreads it, but has to realize that he's the cause for it.

Mrs. Hol nods and glance towards Dinah. "I believe Mr. Harper and Mr. West has broken a long list of rules today." She says. "At this school we do not tolerate violence."

Barry glance up from his hands and nod. "Of course," he says with a sigh.

Wally wants to speak up, wants to say Roy started it all, but somehow the look on Barry's face tell him not to. He has never seen Barry this disappointed in him, and for the first time ever, he doesn't feel like being himself around his uncle. For the first time ever he'd wish he was someone else. Someone who didn't tire Barry, someone who lived up to his greatness.

Dinah nods and squeezes Roy's hand again. "Understood," she says. "Right, Roy?" She glances at the red head with an arched eyebrow. Roy slouches a little in his seat… "Right," he says.

Mrs. Hol nods and glances between them. "Very well." She says. "I've spent the majority of the day trying to convince the school board not to suspend, nor throw out, either boys." She says.

Wally stiffens in his seat, as Roy scoots up from his slouched position.

What is about to be said next could have very devastating impact on their lives.

"And we came to the conclusion that here at Gotham Academy, we find it utmost important that justice is served to those who break the rules." Shayera says. "And as justice is served in our community, it shall be served here as well." She stands up, goes to her window and watches the parking lot as student bodies rake by it.

"Luckily, for both Mr. Harper and Mr. West, today is not the day they will be expelled."

Simultaneously Roy and Wally seem to start breathing again.

Shayera smirks: "But you must be punished still, and so, accordingly we have chosen to assign you both to after school duties, rather than suspension."

Wally lets out a breath he doesn't know he has been holding. He was frightened this might be the end of his education, and quite certain Barry never would forgive him if it was.

"We see it fit that these young men turn their violent tendencies into creative outlet." Shayera finishes, absentmindedly leaning over her desk to take notes on some of her papers as she speaks, brushing her wavy hair over her shoulders.

Dinah furrows her brows in confusion. "What exactly do you have in mind?" She asks.

Her friend quirks up the corner of her mouth as she answers: "I've assigned both boys to help out at our School's Annual Musical." The amusement is clear on her face as she watches her crowd.

The room grows entirely silent.

Barry looks up from his hands, staring at the principle with an unreadable look on his face.

Roy stares at their principal like she has grown a second head… A musical? How could he be of any help? He sure as hell didn't know how to act, nor how to paint or anything else overly creative.

Wally furrows his brows and glances up at their principal…

"Seriously?" He asks. "Can't I get detention instead?" He says.  
He whimpers as his uncle turn to him with a deep frown and say: "Be respectful, Wally."

Their principle leans back into her chair, nodding her head. "You could have been thrown out, and we both know very well your reputation at this school isn't very good right now."  
She watches him with narrow eyes as she says: "Be grateful for what you have been given, kid."

Wally shuts his mouth with a sound click and glances down into his lap… "Right," he mumbles.

Shayera interlaces her fingers and stares at Wally over her joined hands.

"Do as your Uncle says, Mr. West." She says. "This is your very last straw, don't blow it."

Red seeps from Wally's neck up into his cheeks as he nods, still glaring intensely down into his own lap. Roy doesn't utter a single word, but he doesn't need to. The mood is already tense.

"Good then," Mrs. Hol says. "Rehearsals start on wednesday, you have to show up at the grand hall directly after school, where the instructor, musical manager, choreographer and backstage manager will meet you both. Remember, whoever you're assigned to is in charge of you, so listen to them carefully, otherwise you will face a suspension, or possible banning,"

She smiles lightly: "If you do good, however, extra credits might be assigned to you."

She gets up, smoothes down her black pencil skirt, walks to the door in her 5 inch shoes, opens it and gestures to the open area of the office, where her dark haired secretary is typing away at her own desk. "You may leave now." She says. As Dinah and Roy gets up and bid their farewell to the principle, uncle Barry stays behind for a little while.

When Wally and he are alone with the principle he finally stands, goes straight towards her, shakes her hand firmly and says: "Thank you so much, I know this was a close call."

She nods, her wildly fierce appearance seeming softer by her tone. "You're very welcome."

Wally walks towards the door with his head held low. "Yeah, thanks." He mumbles.

Uncle Barry attempts to smile at Shayera as she says, "Have fun, Wally."

Yeah right, that's a good one, Wally internally groans as he tries to avoid further conversation to just get out of this office and safely into his precious car.

While the redhead cringes at the idea, Shayera calls after him with another red lipped quirk:

"It's not nearly as bad as you think."

**~0~0~0~**

"Room 606-" Wally reads out loud.

He has never heard of room 606. He thought they were supposed to meet at the grand hall.

What was this shit? A scam?

He roamed the halls for about 20 minutes in desperate search for just the beginning of the 600-classrooms, but he just couldn't seem to find it.

Wherever this mystery room was it sure as hell wasn't at this school.

He sighed, sat down at one of the stone steps in the foyer, and ran a hand through his messy hair.

He was lost… at his own school. How could he get lost in a place so familiar?

It felt like a poor metaphor for his life at the moment.

He sighed, glanced down onto his sneakers and caught onto his reflection in the floor. Which was really just a huge, shadowy glop. He trouted his mouth and sighed out through the nose.

Wally the glop… sure sounded better than Wally the flop.

Then his ears picked up on the gleeful sound of girl's laughter. The school halls were all emptied out by now, so the jolly noise reached his ears quite clearly.

He snapped his head up and stared in every direction.

Where had it come from? Could this possibly be coming from the mysterious room 606?

He got up, and as if on cue, a large door opened up and a flop of brown hair stuck out.

"Hey-" The person said. Wally just stood there, staring flabbergasted.

"Hey, you!" The person said a little louder, Wally snapped out of his trance and pointed at himself. He felt a little silly and very stupid doing so, for the person talking to him clearly rolled their eyes and waved him over. "Yeah you, come over here." The brown haired man said.

Wally stuck both hands deeply into his pockets, slouched a little and walked towards this suspicious type… "Uhm, yes?" He asked, stopping right before the man.

By now he could recognize the brunette as one of his former teachers.

The guy greeted him with a nod and smirked. "So, Mr. West, what are you doing out there?" He asked. "C'mon in, take a seat!" He said, opening the door further for Wally to walk in.

Wally furrowed his brows- Wha- Oh…. OHHH… this was room 606?

The teacher opened the door to reveal a large gathering of students. Wally hadn't expected this many to show up, and thus he wasn't quite sure what to do of this newfound information.

The brunette before him laughed lightly. "Whaddup, couldn't you find us?" He asked.

Wally blushed lightly and shrugged. "I didn't know room 606 laid among the 900…" he mumbled.

Then Mr. Jordan before him began howling with laughter, startling the room to be quiet. The music teacher patted Wally heavily on the back as he kept laughing. He wiped at the tears at the corner of his eyes as he choked back on some words.

"Wow, really? Did you ever think of turning the note upside down?"

Wally felt the heat rise from his neck up till his ears…

Fuck that sure as hell was embarrassing!

He pulled at his collar to hide his face from the crowd… Way too go West… he thought.

Mr. Jordan just kept chuckling to himself, as he grabbed a hold of Wally's one shoulder. He guided him towards the back and placed him among a group of freshmen Wally didn't know.

"Here, just sit and listen." He said, smiling warmly.

Wally nodded. He actually really liked Mr. Jordan… when he wasn't laughing at him.

He remembered how he has loved Musical Education, when he was younger. Mr. Jordan had been a really good teacher and the fact that he knew Barry personally was just another bonus.

Mr. Jordan had always been very carefree, straight up fun and relaxing to be around.

Wally wondered why he hadn't been at their house for ages…

As he mused, most of the lights went out, except the lights at the front of the room, where a tiny stage was to be found. The hall quickly went quiet as a teacher entered the stage.

"Hello, students." Spoke one of their P.E. teachers. Her name was Mrs. Prince, but she was the sweet kind of teacher who preferred when her student called her by her first name, Diana.

"I'll be your choreographer again this year, and I'll be working alongside your choir master and bandleader Mr. Jordan." Wally glanced up at her a little surprised. Sure, they gave her the nickname Wonder Woman because she could do pretty much anything involving sports, but dance..? He hadn't known her abilities extended that far. That Mr. Jordan was managing the musical attributes wasn't really any surprise at all, but the next he heard of was a huge surprise.

"Furthermore we have been lucky that one of our top students has volunteered as backstage manager again this year," Diana spoke, sounding as nice as ever.

Now Wally couldn't see who this guy was for the crowd of peering heads, but he was guessing it was some lameass nerd. He heard someone say Rasmus and immediately thought; loser.

"Finally, this year we introduce Mr. Arthur Curry as our instructor," Diana said, sounding very excited. "And Mr. Curry will now be revealing which Musical we will be playing." She said.

Loud bander erupted into the hall. Excited snicker and heated whispers filled the ocean of curious teenagers, who all did their best two peer above one another.

Wally didn't really mind to get out of his seat.

Arthur Curry walked to the front of the scene; he was a huge muscled guy with bleach blonde hair, who was wearing an orange shirt and awkwardly green pants. The brute spoke in a foreign accent, proudly and authoritative as he pointed towards the big screen behind him: "Beware! This year we will be playing a great musical, one of the best. A musical very unlike all the rest!"

He clicked the remote control in his hand and made a wild arm movement as he yelled.

"Atlantis!" The crowd aww'ed as colorful pictures strew across the screen.

"The greatest musical of all time shall be played here at Gotham Academy!" The blonde man proudly announced to the cheering crowd. "A true masterpiece!"

Wally was surprised at the enthusiasm in the crowd, as he watched his fellow students scramble to their feet, before the man was done talking.

"Thank you," he said dramatically… "Thank you," he whispered.

"Now sign up for auditions and posts at the blackboard." He dropped the microphone.

**~0~0~0~**

Wally sat back as the room slowly emptied, while the gathering of students finally thinned out, he made his way towards the blackboard. Did he get to decide where he should be by himself?

That was almost too easy-

He reached for the pen hanging by a string beside the colorful paper charts.

That was until he noticed his name on one of the charts, written in bold, cursive letters with a bright red marker. He sighed… guess he wasn't that lucky after all.

"BACKSTAGE &amp; SETTINGS," it read.

He notified the classroom, then slung his backpack over his shoulder and went towards it.

Might as well get started, he thought. Since there wasn't no going around it.

~0~0~0~

He opened the door to room 912, peeked in curiously and was surprised at the amount of people in there. People he had never seen, or only noticed recently at school, filled the classroom to the brim of it. At the back he noticed Roy, his annoyingly bright hair stuck out like stains on paper.

He sighed, slid into the room and searched for a seat.

Problem was, he couldn't fucking find one! At last he had to sit beside Roy, luckily not entirely beside him, there was an empty seat between them… but the tension was thick.

He grit his teeth… he didn't want to be near this bastard right now.

As the minutes went by, he stared towards his other side-mate who was busily taking notes.

"Err, hi…" He said. The guy glanced up at him briefly and shrugged.

Wally frowned and folded his arms. "Where's the teacher, dude?" He asked a little harshly.

"Right there," the student said, nodding towards the door absentmindedly.

It was wide open, revealing a slender, lean young man, with raven hair and shiny blue eyes with a dangerously bright smile to match. "Hello, class. I'm the backstage manager," he spoke.

"I'm sure some of you remember me from last year, to those of you who are new, welcome to, I think you will find it very enlightening to participate in this years musical." He grinned.

The class cheered and raised their hands for questions as the acrobat smiled charmingly at every single one of them. Clearly he had already peaked their interest.

"Yes," he said and entered his place by the blackboard. He pointed towards a freshman.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

The freshman smiled shyly and twirled her hair around a finger. "H-how should I address you?" She asked. Her friend beside her giggled loudly among a clutter of girls, and in return the freshman's face turned beet red. She clutched her book to her chest a hiccuped nervously.

Dick cocked a hip to the side and grinned deviously.

"You may call me, Mr. Grayson." He said.

And that's when it dawned on Wally, he had been put directly into the Lion's den.

* * *

**So... I bet you guys weren't expecting that huh!? HAHAHA, turn of events! Yes, yes, we know we're evil. ;) **

**We finally got to see Artemis and Kaldur again! And the lovely Uncle Barry, as well as Black Canary and her BFF, Hawkgirl!**

**Tell me your thoughts. Did you like the chapter? Hate it? Are you guys shipping Roy and Dick? Or, maybe you're waiting it out for the Wall-man to clean up his act? Let us know!**

**I read every single one of your reviews and I'm so happy and honored to receive your thoughts and praise, thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**-LD**


	10. Chapter 8: Fools

**Hello, my lovelies.**

**Heck no, we haven't given up on this! Don't worry, we're still here!**

**_AmbiguousBastard94_ both have been very busy, we're really sorry! And I was in a car accident recently, so that didn't help for the delay. But I promise you all we'll be updating a lot quicker because we really have A LOT in store for you guys. Like, a lot. **

**Ratings will go up fam, no lie. **

**Seriously, thank you all for still reading this and following us on this long journey. We love you guys.**

**WARNINGS: Slash, male-male relationship, language, man-whore behavior, suggestive themes**

**DISCLAIMER: … Oh how I wish I owned Young Justice, but sadly I don't.**

**If you guys have any questions, comments, etc., feel free to PM me or post a review. I do read all of them in due time, and I reply to most when I get a chance.**

**Please continue to review, favorite, and follow. That's what keeps us going! The more reviews we have, the faster we update. ;)**

**Your reviews were all so lovely, and I hope I replied to everyone! They were so heartwarming and thoughtful, you all are so sweet. I get really excited reading your thoughts and trying to add in stuff that you guys actually want to see. Your opinions matter to us!**

**Thank you all!**

* * *

**Crave You**

**Chapter Eight**

**Fools**

Blue- It's a calming color. It's so tranquil, yet, lively- _like a current._ Like the ocean, or even the sky on occasion. Blue, like those deep-ended swimming pools where children play. And blue, like the drops of rain that are torn from the skies during Autumn. Blue was more than just a color, it could be a feeling too; sadness, loneliness- a broken heart even.

Yet, all Wally could see right now was a fierce red, a bleeding, angry red, like the fire that was coursing through his veins and bursting its way from his clenching gut. It was a consuming color, though he was painting with blue, it shone fiercely like blood.

He bent down to shove his paintbrush into the bucket on the tarp beside him, then stood back up to swipe dangerously up and down in vicious strokes, that surprised anyone that the bristles of the brush itself weren't being ripped from the handle, from the amount of Wally's force. The brush's bristles were already standing far apart and bent at every weird angle thanks to the force Wally put into his painting.

A few feet away, Roy mimicked his movements with just as much vigor as Wally, not really caring what onlookers might think, which he demonstrated by scowling at each and every one of them.

With teeth gritted and dangerously visible, Roy had to breathe deeply through his nose to remain calm enough, to ensure he did not make another hole in the large canvas displayed before them.

They had spent the most of their afternoon painting this monstrosity of a canvas. And normally he would have been glad to be out of class, but seeing as they were only off to do chores such as these… then he would much rather take the bull by the horns during French Lessons.

He scoffed, narrowing his eyes and diverting them onto the kid beside him.

By his side stood some shy freshman with a mop of dark brown hair and large glasses on his nose. The kid was painting with barely any color on his brush and the tiniest strokes Roy had by far ever witnessed.  
He groaned gutturally, when he saw Wally eye the same kid, with the same vehemence.

This kid was the only person in between them. If he hadn't been there the two of them could kick off what they had started a week ago. _But nooo, never mind_, of course this kid had to get in the way.

Roy rolled his eyes and stiffened his tall frame, as he pretended not to look at Wally, when the other redhead relocated his eyes onto him. He did not want Wally to think he was worth his time.

Because he was not.

He continued to paint, or rather abuse the canvas. What was supposed to be a sunny hill-top looked somewhat more like an aftermath of war. The blue sky had turned a dark shade, closely resembling black, while the soft glow of the sun closely resembled the murky shade of blood. What had to take the price, however, must have been Wally's imitation of grass.

On the freckled teen's part of the canvas, each little straw of grass looked more like splatters of puke. You had to wonder how Wally had worked the gray color into the green of his grass too.

The tiny freshman between them gulped noticeably, visibly suffering under the intense pressure of their unspoken rivalry. Then the guy bow down to wet his paint-brush and gather his strength.

But while he ducked low, Roy _accidentally_ flicked his paint-brush towards Wally's side of the canvas, splattering his _grass _with bits of light blue.

"Ooops," Roy said nonchalantly, feigning innocence.

The other redhead stiffened visibly. He broadened his shoulders and widened his eyes angrily.

"I guess… that's what happens…" he said, lowly.

Roy smirked, knowing Wally didn't want to get into any more trouble… But they all knew that Wally couldn't contain his anger and feelings, he would bottle that up. Roy could make him explode. He looked back at the canvas, somewhat admiring his work… it wasn't all that bad.

He actually had quite the skills with painting, if he had to say so himself.

Yet, before the freshman came back up from his crouch, the older redhead felt a harsh sting prod his ribs forcefully.  
"Ouch," he hissed, quickly grabbing the assaulted area and turning towards Wally expectantly.

Assessing the other teenager, his jaw fell slightly ajaw….

Did Wally just stab him with the sharp end of a paintbrush?

Narrowing his blue eyes, Roy caught the slight glimpse of a smirk on Wally's lips, and that was enough to send him over the railing.

He clenched his fists at both sides of his body and opened his mouth wide- when the nervous head of the freshman popped into his vision.

The kid stood nervously in between them, eyeing them both uneasily.

"I-I'm sorry…" He said, gulping…. "But, we're out of orange paint…." He said. It was barely above a whisper, but both boys heard him clearly. Their eyes were fixated onto his every little movement.

"_Oooh,_ is that so?" Roy said, smiling tightly and staring creepily at the shorter teenager before him. The freshman lit up like a fire-cracker and nodded quickly, collecting the two empty cans of paint in his fumbling grasp. "I-I-I'll go get some more! Y-You don't have to worry about it, sirs." He said, nodding his head wildly, to the point where he had to push his glasses up his nose, before they dropped off of it.

Wally just glared at the kid as he scrambled away from them like the little coward he was.

What was he so afraid of? Wally had been a great mentor! Look how much work they had gotten done. _Tsk. _Freshmen nowadays… couldn't stand a little tension…

Roy arched an eyebrow, glancing in the direction of the scared brunette… he huffed.

Kids nowadays.

He went back to his painting, even adding a little tongue out the corners of his mouth, to emphasize how greatly he concentrated on his masterpiece.

That was until he felt a budding elbow, stabbing his side ever so slightly to begin with… He ignored it at first, trying to stay collected, as he blended the red and orange of the sun with the blue of his night sky. A little shade on the sun would add some depth to the picture, right?

\- _And then IT happened..._

With a quick assaulting swipe of a hand, a tormenting stripe of green went straight through the sun

\- His beautiful, perfect circle of a sun.

That bright sunny piece of glory he had worked on all afternoon.

At first he didn't register it hadn't been his own brush. At first he just stood there… awestruck.

His mouth hung ajar, as his blue eyes widened with shock and pure horror… his picture! There was a high pitched squeal that went off in his head as he stared dumbstruck at his poor picture.

That's when he glared at the offending brush, and back up at Wally. Wally adorned a shining smile that almost consumed half of his face, and a dark light appeared in his light green eyes. At that look, the cocky smile that was meant to show arrogance, Roy shot his hands out in front of him in order to pull the other closer by the collar of his black and white Obey shirt. He gripped the offending fabric in his balled up fists, as he puffed air into Wally's face from his nostrils.

Wally, at this, didn't even flinch, he just grinned even wider.

_Did this prick finally go off the deep end? What the hell, did Wally get lost in his crazy mind?_

Roy clenched a fist and aimed it above his head, ready to strike this class-A freak for ruining his masterpiece, when he heard a disapproving clearing of the throat from behind them.

He glanced over his shoulder and slowly let the front of Wally's shirt slip from his hand, as the play's instructor, Arthur, assessed them closely, with narrowed eyes and a disapproving frown.

"What are the two of you up to, hm?" He asked, lifting a thick, blonde brow in question.

Roy patted down his shirt and tried to play it off coolly by saying: "We got into a slightly heated debate about the colors of the setting… I assure you there is nothing to worry about." He smiled charmingly, patting Wally with disinterest on his shoulder to look comradely.

The other redhead just stood there, smirking from ear to ear, looking crazy.

The instructor clenched a fist, and proudly put a hand on Roy's head… "That's it," he said… "That's the spirit I'm looking for." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Young man, what's your name?"

Roy looked a little dumbfounded, as he glared up at the man. "Err… Roy, sir." He said, staring up at him like he was something otherworldly…

Then he caught onto his own slip-up and redirected his gaze properly onto the man, while trying to smile a little formally, he squared his shoulders. "R-Roy Harper." He corrected himself.

The man nodded, pleased with the information. "You will be remembered, Roy Harper." He said.

Then he let go of the tall redhead and smiled a little mischievously. "I will remember the both of you." He said, looking back at Wally and pointing at him, before wiggling his brows playfully.  
With his eyes locked tightly onto them, he slowly walked away from them, deep in artistic thought, until the very last of their meeting, where he had to turn a corner and disappear from the scene.

Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, Roy watched as the huge man slid away from them. It hadn't been a joke when Dick said the man was somewhat of a… creep.

Roy wasn't so sure he wanted him to remember who he was… Who knew what that man would want to do to you, once the two of you were alone...

Shuddering, Roy turned back to their shared canvas, taking in the harm Wally had caused it.

He frowned, picking up his brush once more, and returning to his work.

Wally **wasn't** gonna get the best of him.

Speaking of Wally, the latter was back to focusing on his work, as he ruffled a hand through his ginger hair, the same color as their sunset, or, in some countries- fury. His lightly freckled, tan face held the crazed expression still, as he mumbled to himself, "Maybe I should consider dying my hair? Hmm. But what color? Green could be cool.. Or maybe even this weird blue." Wally thrusted his brush into the blue paint can and moved the brush against Roy's canvas in huge thick strokes, then stuck it in the green, smearing it across the blue to mix an ugly murky color.

Wally then threw up his arms in the air with a slight shout of a delightful: "My masterpiece!" As the paint still on his brush flinged on the floor and other people around him much to his own joy.

Roy stared, mouth agape, at this crazy nutcase.

What. The. Actual. Fuck?

With anger swelling up in him quickly, Roy didn't even think as he tore the brush from Wally and shouted: "Why don't I help you with that?" He thrust the brush back onto the canvas, which was rapidly growing more and more abstract in its design.

Then he tore the brush across Wally's fields of grass, while aggressively humming some cheerful and annoyingly loud tv-tune, whilst he chose to ignore the shouts of protest coming from the other redhead.

"Stop that!" Wally yelled, grasping at his arm, attempting to make the taller redhead quit his painting. But Roy just shook his arm furiously, while stroking the brush against the canvas still.

"No, no… you see, I'm helping you with your masterpiece." He said. "Isn't it pretty?" He asked, feigning sweetness. "The ocean should be everywhere, not just by that sickly looking sun up there! Nono- EVERYWHERE." He said, thrusting the brush against the canvas, until it broke through the threaded material in several places. He gritted his teeth now, barely containing himself.

Wally growled low in his throat, harshly shoving aside the teen, and grabbing a spare brush on the floor. "You're SO very right!" He yelled, feigning an aggressive amount of delight.

"The ocean should also be in the sky! Because it's just _sooo_ pretty, right? But the ocean should be the same color as the sun, right? I think so." He hissed, dipping the brush into a can of red paint. "The ocean should reflect the sun, right? Isn't that the most realistic? Hm? Roy?" He ground out from underneath his sneer. But just as he was ready to paint over Roy's sky, he dropped the brush into the can, shrieking slightly in annoyance he fumbled to get it out, but eventually grew enraged enough to just grab the entire can and splash its content across the canvas.

Roy stilled all his emotions, as he saw the red splash upon his side of the canvas…. All of his hard work just disappeared before his eyes. Hours of painting what (turned out to be) the evening sky, the tranquil blue ocean and lovely glow of the sun…. All just for nothing. All wasted.

He roared loudly, losing his composure, as he grabbed the entire canvas of its holster and stared Wally wildly in the eyes, while he began to shred the entire thing. "Can the beauty of the sun truly be captured?!" He yelled, wildly. "Isn't it blasphemy to even try?!" He screamed as he twisted and turned the thick frames of the canvas in his furious grasp, eager to destroy it, whilst Wally just stood there, taken aback by the taller redhead.

A crowd had gathered around them by now, staring at their intense sparring with the canvas. Paint was everywhere; on the floor, on people, some had even slipped onto the painting, but most of all it was on Wally and Roy, who was wrestling the canvas between them, not caring about its wet surface sliding across their torsos, as they tried to one-up the other by making him let go of it.

"This is my masterpiece, let go of it!" Wally yelled, while Roy tried to twist the huge frame out from underneath his hands. "No, art belongs to no one!" He yelled back, slipping slightly on the wet paint beneath him and pulling Wally slowly with him towards the ground.

Lying on the ground, smeared in paint, covered by the shreds of their canvas, and trying to throw in every punch not visible to their audience, both boys grunted furiously from beneath their shared work of art, one of them even resolved to screeching in pain at one point- before a smooth hand dropped low, grabbed onto a corner of the canvas, and slowly lifted it up off the boys in disgust.

The paint slicked tightly to their clothing and skin, as the threaded material was slowly parted from them. The crowd around them snickered lightly through their fear-stricken faces as Dick Grayson was staring down at both boys, with a hand on his hip, another hand grasping onto the canvas, and a disapproving arch of his eyebrow directed at them.

"Hello, boys." He said flatly, not the least impressed.

Roy groaned, cracking upon an eye as the sharp lights of the ceiling shone brightly down upon both him and his fellow offender. He grunted in pain as he discreetly tried to kick Wally off of him.

"Hi, Dick," he said, feigning innocence. He tried to smile his way out of this one, but the noirette didn't seem the least swayed by his broken lip and drained face.

"You're a mess." Dick stated, glancing towards Wally.

The entire left side of Wally's face and body was drained in red paint, as he sat up, groaning and holding onto his ribs. "Yeah," Wally said, closing an eye in pain.

Dick folded both his arms. "This entire hall is a mess. Due to you two." He said, tone even and almost disinterested.

Both redheads grew silent, as they turned their heads towards the floor. Uh-oh.  
If anything, there had been one thing they had learned this past week:

Do not piss Dick Grayson off, when he is in charge of a production.

Roy shrunk a little, laughing nervously: "D-Dick, c'-c'mon it isn't even that ba-"

\- "**OH. MY. GOD."**

A shrill voice cut through the tense air, as Arthur Curry descended among the on-looking peers.

"I can't believe it..!" His mighty voice roared above the crowd.

"Have you seen this?!" He hollered, pointing sternly onto the set of teenagers.

"I've never seen anything like this." He whispered, lowly…

"This is…" He neared the two culprits cautiously, as he bit his bottom-lip and sniffled.

"This is…" He grasped onto the shreds of the canvas and held back an upset hiccup.

He clutched it to his chest, even though the paint was still wet, and shrieked a little when it distorted the painting. "No-no, I'm sorry." He muttered to the painting, shushing it.

He inhaled deeply and turned around slowly, as he lifted the canvas above his head for their peers to see. "THIS IS…" He hollered… "THIS IS TRUE ART." He yelled, barely withholding his tears.

He fought himself to not cry, as he slowly sank to the floor on his knees… "Behold," he said. "Behold a true masterpiece…" He nodded proudly. "Look at it! Look at all that raw emotion!"

The hall was dead-silent as the crowd of students didn't dare object the man.

"One day, you can only **hope** you'll learn how to make art like this," he said. "But for now, bow down and applause this truly amazing piece of work, and its creators!" He said, rising to his feet and clapping enthusiastically. He gestured towards the bewildered redheads on the floor, and a slow, almost mockingly weak round of applause began to resonate within the room.

Both Wally and Roy sat frozen in place, staring wide-eyed up at the man, as he clutched what both considered to be their former masterpieces. Neither dared to speak, as they were afraid what might come next, if either dared to open up their mouths. So they just sat back, dumbstruck.

"Thank you boys," Arthur said. "Thank you for bestowing us with this piece of art." He nodded towards Dick, giving him a silent 'thank-you' before leaving the scene with the canvas proudly in his grasp, tending to it as if it was a real person, who needed the loving care of a family-member.

With both of his dark eyebrows shot into thin air, the blue-eyed beauty cleared his throat unsurely.

"Uh, okay." He said, regaining his composure. "Everyone get back to your positions, please!" He steeled himself a little as he held up a cluster of papers and began dealing out assignments. "We're not done for today, there's still a lot here that needs to be done! Thank you."

As the teenagers in the hall began clearing the way, Dick was quick to grab onto the back of Wally's shirt, before the redhead went too far away. "I'm not done with you," he said, sickeningly sweet. "And you neither, Roy Harper!" He hissed, as the taller redhead tried to flee from the scene, by the stair that lead onto the stage.

Though he may be the smallest of them, Dick drug both of them out of the room, and into one of the costume rooms that, at the moment, was empty. His grip on the two was extremely tight, his thin fingers were like a band around Roy's bigger wrist and Wally's t-shirt, and it would be impossible for the two redheads to escape his grasp. Finally, as Dick slammed the door with a swift kick of his foot, he let go, and turned to face the others. Sharp blue eyes shone up at the two, while his small and elegant features were pulled back into that of distaste.

"Why do you two always have to do this?" He asked in distaste. "You ruin _everything_ you touch!" He yelled. "Do you honestly not see the destruction you cause around you, every time you're both together?" He asked, looking between them with nothing but frustration, "Stop it, _stop it_, all of it. You're exhausting to put up with, I feel like I'm babysitting a pair of children." He ran a tired hand through his hair, groaning. "I and everybody else have to constantly worry what you're going to mess up next, because we know you'll be making a mess of every bit of our hard work, and to be honest, we're all just sick and tired of it. Grow up and cut this shit out." Dick leaned forward, his eyes narrow and piercing, daring them to cross him, as he stared them down.

Dick was so done with their shit, he was dead serious. Everyday there was something new between the two of them that needed sorting out, it was like an age old fight between two foes, and over what..? Nothing in particular. There was no point to this shit.

Dick was starting to loathe both of them- _even_ Roy.

Okay, Dick understood that Wally didn't like him, big deal. So, Wally was a homophobe, Dick could handle that. He didn't care, he was a big boy and was over it by now. But Wally and Roy always fighting because of Wally's homophobic behaviour was annoying him to no end. Dick wanted to tell the both of them to fuck off because somehow he was always dragged into it.

And he didn't want to be a part of it. This past week had been one of utter terror.

He didn't need Roy's '_help',_ he wanted these guys out of his mind and life. Once, before this vicious rivalry of theirs, it seemed, Roy was his friend; a kind person that was always willing to lend a hand when Dick needed it, but now, said hand wasn't wanted. Roy was way too persistent in his attempt to remain Dick's friend and protector, while Dick was finished playing the part of some helpless little girl, who needed her bigger and stronger guy friend to save her. Dick could save himself. He got absolutely pissed whenever the older redhead hung around him, acting all tough and burly, as though he couldn't defend himself against that asshole West.

"Please, please- just leave me the hell alone. Both of you, don't bother me again. I don't want your friendship or your rude comments, just go away. If I didn't make this clear before, I'm making it now: - Just go the fuck away, and please stay away. For good. Thank you." Dick hissed as he pushed a hand through his dark hair. And that's when both realized how tired the other younger teen looked, his eyelids drooped slightly and he seemed to slump a little, in huge contrast to his usual upright posture. His forehead was creased with stress, as his eyebrows furrowed together.

Roy knit his eyebrows together, each word stabbing at his heart, as he reached out slowly, attempting to grab Dick's hand. "Dick I'm-.." But the younger shook him off, scoffing and looking into his eyes. "No, Roy." He said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I've had enough of your bullshit." He sighed. "You're full of it."

He turned his back on them, put both hands on his hips and breathed deeply as he said:  
"As of tomorrow I'm assigning the two of you to be Arthur's assistants." He said.

"He's grown very fond of you guys, so I'm sure he won't mind." He glanced back at them.

"Of course, we'll be short of two men, but we'll have to manage." He declared. "Considering the two of you have done far more damage than good, I'm guessing it won't matter that much."

He went and opened the door, while gesturing his hand tiredly at them.

"By the way, remember to clean up the mess you've made of the hallway, before you leave. Otherwise I'm sure our principal we'll be looking forward to suspend your asses for the next couple of weeks." He descended out through the door and made sure to slam it at them.

The temperature of the room seemed to drop from heated to ice cold as both redheads just sat there, silently, taking in the aftermath of Dick's brutally honest words.

Neither spoke, for what was there to say?

They majorly messed up. Again.

Wally clenched his fists. _Bullshit…_ this was all **Roy's** fault.

He narrowed his eyes and glared up at the taller boy. _Fucking prick,_ he thought.

He got up onto his feet and dusted himself off, trying to remain cool even though he was smeared in paint from head to toe.

As he departed from the room, he stubbornly refused to spare Roy as much as a single glare.

That left the taller teen alone to brood in the slight darkness of the dressing room.

As he once more ran over their recent scolding in his head, Roy heaved a heavy sigh, and tightly clutched onto his messy red hair, while he screwed his eyes shut and his face burned red with regret.

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK. _He hit the wall by his side with a clenched fist, and grit his teeth at the pain.  
Somehow, even though he had chosen **not** to remain Wally's friend, the idiot still managed to drag him out into trouble. Roy had not gone through years of anger-management with Dinah, to let a complete moron like Wally, sway his temper with the mere flick of his hand. He really hadn't

He had to compose himself and get back to that Roy Harper he had grown to become.

That Roy Harper other people respected and admired for his composure.

He had to stop playing these games and losing his head. Losing himself.

And he had to do it soon. He had to do it now.

He had to man up and resist his anger.

Before he let Wally get the better of him. Again.

He would not be dragged down to the levels of Wally West, simply because Wally could not contain himself. He had to be strong now. This was a test to all that he had learned through his many years of therapy. And so far he was failing it…

But he didn't want to fail it. He wanted to better himself. He wanted to be a better person. For himself. For the sake of others. For the sake of his friends. For the sake of Dick.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?**

**Do we have maybe some Dick/Roy going on...? Or is it one sided, as of the moment? What about Wally? Is it just me and AB, that feel the Roy/Wally, lol? **

**Gosh, what is Dick thinking? Poor guy, he's so exhausted! Our poor princess!**

**What the hell is with that Arthur guy?! He's kinda creepy in my opinion...**

**Wally and Roy fucked it up again huh?**

**Sorry guys...**

**So what do you want to see next? What do you think they should do? Let us know everything in your reviews!**

**-LD**


End file.
